Kyle's Secret Lives
by Weekyle15
Summary: Kyle is a normal teenage boy who realizes he has a special power known as Magic and has made friends with Mutants and Gargoyles without either of them knowing and kept them a secret while trying to live a normal life at school (Blends with Marvel and DC Characters.)
1. The Awakening Part 1

**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit short but the others will be longer I promise and like Author of the Insane's gargoyle story, the Awakening story will only be four chapters instead of the usual five and this will be the last time I use the name Kyle in fanfiction** **.**

In New York city there lies A boy with black hair with black and white clothes named Kyle was walking down the streets.

He has not been having a good day.

First he was being made fun of in school because of how he rarely knows his family and wonders who he is and not have anyone to support him.

Well except for his best friend.

Suddenly he heard something up in the sky.

He looks up along with the other citizens of New York.

They were some kind explosions or something.

Soon rocks came crumbling down and nearly hit everyone and thing.

One rock hit a taxi luckily but the front of the hood.

Soon the police came by to investigate.

One came out the car was a woman with blue hair and a red jacket often goes by the name of Elisa Maza, the second name of his best friend.

She later went past the group that was being held back.

"Maza, 23rd." Said Elisa as she identified herself to a police officer.

"What's goin' on here?" Elisa asked the police officer.

They both looked up at the sky.

"You got me, Detective, must be a heck of a party up there." Replied the officer.

Soon more rocks keep coming down.

They managed dodge it.

Elisa then sees the citizens behind her.

"Get back!" Maza yelled at the people behind her.

The people then ran away.

"Or you'll wind up street pizza." Said Elisa to herself.

Kyle managed to sneak behind her and saw the stone behind her.

"Claw marks?" Asked Kyle as he felt to see if they were real.

He later took a picture of it.

He then looked up and saw they were still explosive like noises coming from up top of the building.

Kyle gasped as he got of the way as did the Maza woman.

One of the rocks managed to hit a fire hydrant which cause water to go everywhere.

Kyle then took a closer look at the stone with claw marks.

"What on earth could be strong enough to leave claw marks in solid stone?" Kyle asks himself.

 _This could be the story of a lifetime._ Kyle thought to himself as he looks at the sky again.

He always did want to be a reporter.


	2. The Awakening Part 2

Everyone was soon looking at what happened.

"What do you figure that was all about, Detective?" the officer next to Maza asked.

She shook her head.

"I don't know, but I'm going to fin out." Elisa replied with determination.

Kyle then slipped away from the others and held some kind of suit.

He then put it on and turned on the button and he turned invisible.

 _So am I._ Thought Kyle as he looked up at the castle again.


	3. The Awakening Part 3

Elisa and Kyle (without anyone knowing.) has gotten inside the building.

A man named Owen was telling what happened.

"A most unfortunate accident, one of the newly installed generators in the castle exploded." Owen explained.

 _Oh come on, even I know that's lame._ Thought Kyle.

"Mr Xanatos is quite willing to pay for any damages that might have-" Owen kept trying to explain but was cut off by Elisa.

"Mr Burnett, I heard automatic weapons firing up there." Elisa said as she pointed with her thumb.

"Not, you can let me look the place over, or I can come back with a warrant and a lot more cops, it's your call." Threatened Elisa with her arms closed.

Owen smirked a bit.

They soon went inside the elevator.

They soon went to the top and exited.

Elisa soon looked around the place.

"Must have a heck of a heating bill." Elisa said to herself.

"Detective Maza, I just called the mayor to offer my profound apologies for what happened here." Said a man named Xanatos as he walked towards her.

"What exactly _did_ happen here, Mr Xanatos?" Elisa asked.

"And please, don't try to tell me it was an exploding generator." Said Elisa.

They soon walked across the room.

"Owen was a little confused, that's for the press." Xanatos explained.

"The truth is that my men repelled an invasion by a rival corporation trying to steal some of our new technology." Said Xanatos.

Elisa gasped a little.

" 'Repelled an invasion', you're a private citizen, Xanatos, not a country." Elisa said to him.

Xanatos then opened another door and looked at Elisa.

"Detective, I am the owner of a multinational corporation, which is bigger than many countries you could name." Gloated Xanatos.

They soon went outside to saw the damage that was done during the battle.

"I assume you have permits for the weapons I heard being fired up here." Said Elisa.

"Of course." Said Xanatos.

Neither are aware that someone, not Kyle is watching them.

Owen then caught up to them.

"Excuse me, Mr Xanatos, there seems to be a problem in the kitchen with out new guests." Owen explained.

"I hope I've answered all your questions satisfactorily, Detective Maza." Said Xanatos.

"Owen will show you out, excuse me." Said Xanatos as he walked away.

"If you'll come with me." Said Owen.

They soon began walking but heard something.

Owen then noticed.

"Is there a problem, detective." Owen asked.

"That stone gargoyle up there, I could have sworn I saw it move." Said Elisa.

Owen then looked up and looked back at Elisa.

"Yes, this old place is rather spooky at night." Said Owen.

"I've thought the same thing more than once." Said Owen as he continued walking.

Owen then pushed a button to the elevator.

"Good night, detective." Said Owen.

"Good night." Said Elisa.

The elevator then went down and Elisa exited.

Kyle on the other hand stayed in and turned off his invisibility suit and pressed the button that led him to the top.

Kyle then looked around to see if there was anyone there.

He then walked around the police.

He then opened a door with bricks from part of the castle on it.

Kyle then turned on the flashlight and continued walking.

"Please don't tell me where this when Dracula shows up." Kyle said to himself.

He then found parts that were part of the battle earlier.

He then proceeded the ledge on top of the castle.

He then heard something.

He then saw nothing and continued walking unaware that someone is following him.

Kyle then looked over the edge of the castle.

"That is a long way down." Said Kyle.

He then heard the noise again and went near the door.

Kyle later took out a knife.

"Okay, let me see you, nice and easy." Said Kyle.

A large beast like creature then appeared and growled at him.

Kyle gasped.

The knife he held was taken away and crushed by a purple gargoyle named Goliath.

Kyle then got scared and accidently fell of the edge.

Goliath tried to grab him but missed.

Goliath then went down after him.

Kyle was then caught by Goliath.

Goliath then opened his wings and glided to the building next to him.

Kyle then got a closer look at Kyle.

"Okay, take it easy." Said Kyle, more to himself then Goliath.

"What were you doing in my castle?" Asked Goliath.

"You can talk, who, what are you?" Asked Kyle.

"My kind have no names, but you humans call me Goliath." Replied Goliath.

" 'Your Kind', you mean there's more than one of you?" Kyle asked.

Goliath then sighed.

"Barley." Said Goliath.

Goliath was about to go.

"Wait, don't go." Kyle said as he stopped Goliath.

"Uh, look, we need to either get back down to the streets or up to the castle." Said Kyle.

"Since you can fly-" Kyle said before he was cut off by Goliath.

"I can't fly, I can only glide on currents of wind." Said Goliath.

"There are none strong enough here to lift us back up." Said Goliath as he looked down at the streets.

"So we're stuck here?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath then grabbed Kyle and put him on his back.

Kyle held on tightly to Goliath.

"Hold on." Said Goliath.

Goliath then climbed up the building using his claws.

They soon went back up the castle.

Kyle was then trying to catch his breath and saw the creature again.

"I forgot about him." Said Kyle.

"He won't hurt you." Said Goliath as he petted the beast's head.

Goliath then looks at Kyle.

"Now, once again, what are you doing here?" Asked Goliath.

"And please, don't fall off the building this time." Said Goliath.

They later told each other everything.

Like Kyle told him why he was at the castle and Goliath told Kyle about his life at the dark ages.

"Does anyone else know about you?" Kyle asks as he was interested.

"Only the man called Xanatos, he brought us here." Replied Goliath.

Kyle then looked around and saw more gargoyles.

"This can't be happening." Said Kyle to himself.

The red gargoyles then sniffed.

"Is this a new friend, Goliath?" Asked the red one.

"I sure hope so." Said Kyle.

"This is Kyle, a- detective?" Asked Goliath as he was still new to the modern ages.

Kyle showed everyone a fake police badge.

"Second Class of NYPD." Said Kyle.

"What exactly does a 'Detective' do, lad?" Asked an old gargoyle.

Kyle later tried to explain.

"Well, uh, when somebody does something wrong, I find out and arrest them." Replied Kyle.

"Who says what's 'wrong'?" Asked Goliath.

"Well, we have a justice system, laws, penalties, assessments, that the people deicide." Replied Kyle.

"You mean the humans decide." Said Goliath.

The sun was starting to come up.

"You have to go, now." Said Goliath.

"Wait, will I see you again?" Asked Kyle.

"I'd like to know more about you, look you saved my life so I owe you." Said Kyle.

"Let me help understand this city." Said Kyle.

"You need to know how it works." Said Kyle.

"If we're to defend the castle, I suppose we need to be prepared for whatever's out there." Said Goliath as he looks at the city.

The other gargoyles nodded.

"Very well." Said Goliath.

"Good, I'll meet you tomorrow in the afternoon at-" Said Kyle but was cut off by Goliath.

"After dark." Said Goliath.

"Why am I not surprised?" Asked Kyle.

"Okay, here after dark." Said Kyle.

"No, not here, over there, on that rooftop." Said Goliath as he pointed to the building next to him.

"Why there?" Asked Kyle.

"Why were you sneaking into the castle?" Goliath shot back.

"A good detective trusts no one." Said Kyle as he looked away as he did not like lying to his new friends.

"That's one thing we have in common." Said Goliath.

Kyle then left the castle before anyone notices.

* * *

Kyle was waiting for Goliath on the rooftop.

Goliath came up to him.

"Why were you hiding back there?" Asked Kyle.

"I wanted to make sure you were alone." Said Goliath.

"Not to worry, you look like you could handle a whole SWAT Team." Said Kyle.

The old gargoyle came from behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Goliath.

"Just making sure you are not being ambushed." Replied the old gargoyle.

Kyle let out a scoff.

"You guys are paranoid even for New York." Said Kyle.

Kyle then walked away.

"Are you coming on the tour, uh, what do I call you, anyway?" Asked Kyle.

"Must you humans, name everything?" Asked the old gargoyle.

"Nothing's real to you till you've named it, given it's limits." Said the old gargoyle.

"It's not like that, it's just that, well, uh, things need names." Said Kyle.

"Does the sky need a name?" Asked the old gargoyle.

He then pointed at the river.

"Does the river?" Asked the old gargoyle.

"The river's called the Hudson." Said Kyle.

The old gargoyle looked at Goliath who slightly smirked.

The old gargoyle then sighed.

"Fine lad, then I will be the Hudson, as well." Said Hudson.

"Great, 'Hudson' it is, I don't know how I'm going to keep people from noticing you." Said Kyle.

"Simple, we'll stay on the rooftops." Said Goliath.

"Easy for you with wings, but what about me?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath then put Kyle on his back like he did last night.

"Well that answers that question." Said Kyle.

Goliath then looks at Hudson.

"Let's be off, coming, Hudson?" Asked Goliath.

Hudson then looks down at the city.

"I think not." Said Hudson.

"This new world is too big, too bright, too loud." Said Hudson.

"Now that I know you're all right, I'll return to guard the castle." Said Hudson.

Hudson then glides away.

"Well looks, like it's just you and me, what do you want to see?" Asked Kyle.

"The dangers that threated me and my kind." Replied Goliath.

"Lighten up will you?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath then jumps off the roof and glides towards the city.

They soon see the city.

They soon went to the statue of liberty.

"What do you think so far?" Asked Kyle.

"Such amazing changes men have made in the world while we slept." Replied Goliath.

"Stone streets finer than those the romans built." Said Goliath.

"Towers of glass and iron." Said Goliath.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." Said Kyle.

"But I guess it's impressive to be an out-of-towner." Said Kyle.

"I see no walls to guard this city, how do you protect it from invaders?" Asked Goliath.

"Well, our biggest worries aren't from outside, they're from inside." Replied Kyle.

"That, I am all too familiar with." Said Goliath.

The two later past three muggers near a man and his car.

"Aren't you freaks late for your 4-H Club meeting?" Asked Kyle as he came from out of the shadows near an ally.

"Man, it keeps getting better, don't it?" Asked one mugger.

Kyle held up his fake badge.

"Police." Said Kyle.

"Police, huh, we're very impressed, junior." Said one mugger.

"I'm warning you guys." Said Kyle as he backed away.

"Or what?" Asked a mugger as the other muggers laughed.

"Have it your way." Said Kyle.

Soon Goliath attacked the three muggers and beaten them.

"Human gratitude?" Asked Goliath.

"I guess." Said Kyle.

"You know Goliath, you may be the best things to happen to this city in a long time." Said Kyle.

They soon walked across the park.

"We're probably the only people in the park who don't have to worry about muggers." Said Kyle.

"This world is just as savage as the one I remember." Said Goliath.

Kyle then looks at Goliath.

"Your judging it, the way humans have judged you." Said Kyle.

"I mean sure this city shows an ugly face sometimes, but there's more to it then that." Said Kyle.

"There's beauty here." Said Kyle.

"Moms that sing to their kids, the way my mom used to with me." Said Kyle as he looked away as he did not like remembering his past.

Goliath then heard something.

"Goliath, what is it?" Asked Kyle.

A tranquilizer then hit Goliath on the shoulders and he roared.

Soon a bunch of people showed up around them.

One of the men grabbed Kyle.

The others were trying to grab onto Goliath.

Suddnely Goliath stopped struggling.

One of the men then took out a gun.

"What do you want?" Asked Kyle.

"We're just tying up loose ends." Said one of the men.

He then pointed his gun at Goliath.


	4. The Awakening Part 4

The man then pointed his gun at Goliath.

"Once we you're out of the way, we'll hunt down those other like you." Said the man.

Goliath then struggled.

"No, I won't let you." Goliath said weakly.

The man then chuckled.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Asked the man.

Kyle then stomped on the guy's foot.

The guy who held onto him let got and clutched his foot.

Kyle later took down the man and quickly went over to the man.

He then pushed the man out of the way and his gun went into the bushes.

"Goliath." Said Kyle.

Goliath then got the men and woman off him.

Kyle later went over to Goliath to check for bruises.

The woman was shooting at them.

They soon ran into the trees.

The woman then went after them while till shooting.

Goliath then jumped off the rock and tried to glide.

But unfortunately the wind wasn't strong enough and put them back on the ground.

The woman tried shooting at them again.

Fortunately the wind got much stronger and Goliath glided away.

The woman tried to shoot again but the man stopped her.

"Cease firing, they won't get far." Said the man.

* * *

They finally managed to hide under a bridge.

Goliath has trouble standing up.

"What is wrong with me?" Asked Goliath.

Kyle found the tranquilizer.

"This is what wrong, they pumped you full of something." Kyle said as he took it out.

He later found something on Goliath's shoulders.

He later took it out.

"And this is how they found us." Said Kyle as he took looked closely at the logo.

Goliath took out his hand.

"What is it?" Asked Goliath.

Kyle put the device in Goliath's hand.

"It's a radio transmitter." Replied Kyle.

"Some sort of magic that led them to us?" Asked Goliath.

Kyle took back the transmitter.

"That's one way of putting it." Replied Kyle.

"Looks like some kind of manufacturer's logo." Said Kyle.

"How did thus transmitter get on me?" Asked Goliath.

"Good question." Said Kyle.

He soon a dog looking through the trash for something to eat.

Kyle then walked to it.

"Come here boy." Said Kyle to the dog.

The dog growled and bark at him.

"Easy, easy boy." Said Kyle in a calming motion.

The dog then got friendly and started to lick Kyle's hand.

Kyle later put the transmitter through the dog.

"Go on, go on." Said Kyle.

The dog later ran away.

Kyle went back to Goliath.

"There, let them chase rover for a while." Said Kyle.

"C'mon let's get out of here before something else happens." Said Kyle as he helped Goliath stand up.

* * *

They were still walking around the park when the sun was going up.

Goliath then noticed it.

"Too late, I'll never make it back before sunrise." Said Goliath.

"Before sunrise?" Asked Kyle.

"Helpless, during the day no defence." Said Goliath as he near to the trees.

"I don't get it, what happens at sunrise?" Asked Kyle in confusion.

"You'll see." Said Goliath.

Kyle then noticed the goons coming close.

"Goliath, we gotta move." Said Kyle.

He then saw that Goliath was a statue now.

Kyle gasped at this.

Kyle then noticed that their getting more closer to them.

Kyle then went in front of them to avoid them detecting Goliath.

He later ran off in the other direction.

"There he goes." Said the man.

"Where's the beast?" Asked the woman.

"We'll track him later with the transmitter, get him!" Yelled/Replied the man.

Kyle then continued running and looked back to see if the goons are still on his trail, and they are.

He then ran into some kind of seating area.

He soon hid under the tables.

The goons came by and began looking for him.

"Fan out." Said the man.

They all began looking in each direction.

One of the goons were real close to Kyle.

Kyle then tripped him and grabbed his gun.

The others saw him.

Kyle began running again.

The goons began shooting.

Kyle later shot back and actually hit one of them.

Kyle later went past the giant mushrooms without realizing that the woman was behind them.

She then tried to shoot but missed and hit the rabbit's head.

Kyle then ran into a lake house and locked the door.

He then began panting after all that running.

Kyle then looked around before holding the gun.

The goons were getting closer to the lake house.

Kyle then checked how many ammo was left, but sadly none.

He then sighed and threw it away.

"Great." Said Kyle.

The goons started firing at the door where Kyle was standing.

Kyle then ducked to prevent getting hit.

He then turned around saw gasoline leaking out.

He then ran out of the lake house before more guns began firing again.

Kyle just dived into the water just as it exploded.

The goons then looked around to see if Kyle was still alive.

Kyle then went to nearest pier and gasped for air.

Kyle then looked up and saw the goons were on the same pier with him.

 _This is not my day._ Thought Kyle.

Kyle waited before grabbing the woman's feet and pulled her into the water.

The man saw Kyle running again.

Kyle then continued running until he met a bunch of rocks blocking his path.

The man was trying to find him and his hoodie.

The man then went behind the bushes to shoot but stopped when realized all that was there was a hoodie.

Kyle then tackled the man into a rock which sent his gun to fire at trees.

Kyle knocked the gun out of the man's hands.

The man then pushed Kyle off him and tried to tackle him.

Kyle managed to throw the man into the ground, rendering him unconscious.

Kyle was panting from all the running he did.

He then picked up his hoodie.

"Lot to go through for a piece of lawn sculpture." Said Kyle.

Kyle then went back to Goliath and made sure nothing happened to him.

Kyle stayed their until sunset.

Goliath's stone form was beginning to crack.

Goliath then appeared again in flesh and blood.

"Goliath, are you ok?" Asked Kyle as he stood up.

"Of course." Replied Goliath.

Kyle then looked at Goliath's shoulder.

That sedative seems to have worn off." Said Kyle.

"Sleep rejuvenates us." Said Goliath.

"You stayed with me throughout the entire day?" Asked Goliath both in shock and confused.

"Someone had to make sure those comic book rejects didn't find you." Kyle replies as he acts like It was nothing.

"Thank you, it is very possible that you saved my life." Said Goliath.

Goliath then took out his hand and Kyle took it and shaked.

"So now we're even." Said Kyle.

"I must return, they'll be worried about me." Said Goliath.

"I understand." Said Kyle.

Goliath then began walking away.

"So uh, later tonight?" Kyle said as he was hoping to learn more about the gargoyles.

Goliath turned around and smirked and nodded.


	5. The Awakening Part 5

Kyle saw some kind of fire that came from the river.

He looked up from the smoke and saw two gargoyles.

"Goliath?" Kyle asks himself.

* * *

Kyle then waited on top of the rooftops were Goliath just came down.

"Where have you been?, I've been looking all over for you." Said Kyle.

"Why?" Goliath asks in confusion.

"Three Cyberbiotics installations have reported robberies by some kind of creatures, and I saw you and another gargoyle flying away from the plane wreck." Kyle explained.

"What is this all about, Goliath?" Asked Kyle.

"The disks were stolen from Xanatos, we returned them to him." Replied Goliath.

Kyle took something from out of his pocket.

"Remember this?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath then saw the same logo that was on the transmitter.

"I traced that emblem." Said Kyle.

"It's the logo of a robotics firm that owned by, are you ready?, Xanatos Enterprises." Said Kyle as he explained about the logo.

"Are you saying that Xanatos is responsible for the attack in the park?" Goliath asks.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Replied Kyle.

"He probably planted that bug on you himself." Said Kyle.

"But those were the same men who stole the disks from him." Said Goliath.

"Goliath, nothing was stolen, I checked." Said Kyle.

"Those disks were Cyberbiotics' property." Said Kyle.

"He must have staged the theft to trick you into stealing the disks, he used you." Said Kyle.

"He's been using you from the beginning." Said Kyle.

Goliath then widen his eyes in shock.

"Listen, Goliath, we haven't known each other for long, and I know you don't any good reason to trust humans." Said Kyle.

Goliath turned his head.

"But you've got to trust somebody in this world, and I think you'd be better off with me than Xanatos." Said Goliath.

Goliath then looked at the paper with the logo and crushed it with a growl.

"You won't regret it." Said Kyle as he put his hand on Goliath's shoulder.

"And since we'll be friends, I think I should tell you something about myself." Said Kyle.

Goliath then raised his eyebrow.

"I wasn't really a detective, I just said that so I could have a good reason to check out the castle." Said Kyle as he looked away.

"Then what were you doing there?" Asked Goliath in confusion.

"I was just wondering what happened at the castle and so I can the real story." Said Kyle.

"Does this change anything?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath closed his eyes and that made Kyle worry.

Goliath then opened his eyes.

"No, you only wanted to know what really happened and you saved my life." Said Goliath.

Kyle then smiled which Goliath returned.

* * *

Brooklyn then looked at New York.

He then sighed.

"I think I'm gonna like this century." Said Brookyln as Lexington worked on a laptop while Broadway was eating.

"Yeah, we had a little trouble adjusting at first." Said Broadway.

"But I think everything's going to be fine now." Said Broadway.

Soon a laser went through Broadway's Chinese box.

They soon looked down as saw robots that looks like Goliath.

And saw Xanatos, Owen and the female gargoyles with them.

"Attack." Said Xanatos.

The robots then began to fly to the three.

"What are those things?" Asked Broadway.

It then raised it's arm ray.

Lexington then scampered away.

It then fired it's lasers.

The other two then dodged out of the way.

One of the other robots hits Broadway with it's ray.

He soon held onto one of the edges but one of the bricks came loose.

He then fell right on his back.

One of the other robots then targeted Lexington and shoot's it ray at him.

Brooklyn then catched him and carried him off.

The robot then tried aim again but was stopped when Goliath ran into it.

Goliath then rammed it into a wall and it was destroyed.

Goliath then went to Brooklyn and Lexington.

"Give him to me." Ordered Goliath.

Brooklyn then threw Lexington to him and Goliath catched him.

Goliath soon went to Broadway.

He then placed Lexington with him.

Brooklyn then went one of the tower legs and begins climbing up.

Hudson and Bronx came out.

"What's all the noise?" Asked Hudson.

They then looked up and saw one of the robots.

The robot then fired it's ray at Hudson and Bronx.

They managed to doge it and the robot then went to the ledge.

Bronx then jumped and bit the robot's tail.

The robot then landed and tried to shoot Bronx with it's ray.

Hudson then grabbed his sword and jumped down.

He then sliced the robot.

"Never a dull moment, is there boy?" Asked Hudson.

They both ran to help the others.

* * *

Kyle then ran inside the building and made himself invisible so the guards can't see him.

He later went past the guard and went to the top to help his friends.

* * *

The robot keeps shooting at Goliath.

Goliath then grabbed the robot from behind.

He then then made the robot crash with the other and caused and explosion.

Xanatos, Owen and the female gargoyle then dodge the rubble coming down on them.

Goliath then landed one of the castle towers.

Soon Broadway and Lexington woke up.

"What's going on?" Asked Lexington.

"I don't know but it's not over yet." Replied Broadway.

The last robot then tried to blast them.

But they managed to doge it.

Brooklyn came behind Goliath in the tower.

The robot then targeted the others.

"Quickly." Said Goliath.

Both He and Brooklyn pushed a wall onto the robot.

It was then destroyed like the others.

"And they say The Middle Ages were barbaric." Said Hudson.

"We won dudes." Said Brooklyn in excitement.

" 'Dude'?" Asked Goliath as he doesn't know what that word means.

"You haven't won anything, fools." Said the female gargoyle.

The female gargoyle then pointed at Goliath and Brooklyn with a bazooka.

While Xanatos aimed his gun at the others.

She then fired the bazooka at the two.

Brooklyn and Goliath managed to doge it but Brooklyn landed with the others while Goliath landed on the same bridge with the female gargoyle.

"What are you doing?" Asked Goliath in shock.

Hudson then took out his sword as the others were ready for a fight.

"Hold it." Said Xanatos as he pinpointed them with his gun to keep them at bay.

"Let's just let them play out their little drama, shall we?" Asked Xanatos.

"Goliath, you're a fool, but then, you always were, weren't you?" Asked the female gargoyle.

"If you'd only taken the rest of our clan away from the castle that night, the plan was perfect." Said the female gargoyle.

"Plan?" Asked Goliath.

"It would have succeeded." Said the female gargoyle as she didn't hear his question.

"What plan?" Asked Goliath loudly.

"I made a bargain with the captain, I was to get us all out of the castle so that the Vikings could sack it." Said the female.

"What?" Asked Goliath in shock.

"It would have work, then after the humans were gone, we would have had the castle all to ourselves." Said the female.

"But you ruined it." Said the female.

"You had to protect the humans, you made us stay at the castle when we should have been with you." Said the female.

"When the Vikings attacked, the captain said he'd protect us, but I didn't trust him, I stayed alive because I don't trust anyone." Said the female.

"But why did you do it?" Asked Goliath as he cannot get over what she said.

"You can ask me that, after how they treated us?" Asked the female in shock.

"They had to pay, all humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind." Said the female.

The gargoyles looked shocked at what she said.

"There is good and evil in all of us- human and gargoyle alike, you should know that more than anyone." Said Goliath.

"Don't you see?, none of this would have happened if it weren't for you." Said Goliath as he pointed at the female.

"Don't say that!, Goliath this is your last chance, humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet." Said the female.

"Together you and I can create a new world for our kind." Said the female as she walked towards him.

"You trusted me once, you loved me once, we have found each other again after a thousand years of solitude." Said the female.

Goliath puts his head down.

"Does that mean nothing to you?" Asked the female.

Goliath refuses to look at her.

"Very well then." Said the female.

"If you are not my ally then you are my enemy." Said the female as she pointed her bazooka at him.

She then fired and it hit the wall behind him.

Goliath then fell to the ground with red smoke around him.

"I have a name too, Goliath." Said the female as she emerged from the smoke.

"The humans gave it to me long ago." Said the female as she pointed at herself.

"You should know it before you die." Said the female as she pointed the bazooka at Goliath.

"I am Demona." Said Demona as she held the bazooka near Goliath's chest.

"Goodbye Goliath." Said Demona.

Kyle then appeared at the top and took of his invisibility and tackled Demona.

Demona accidently fired the bazooka at the top of one of the castle towers.

Xanatos got knocked out by one of the rocks.

The top of the tower then collided with the ledge that Demona and Kyle stood on and crumbled.

They soon fell off the ledge.

Goliath then went down off the ledge to grab one of them.

He later grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled up to safety.

Unfortunately Demona continued falling with rocks around her.

Goliath couldn't see Demona anywhere.

He then released a roar.

Xanatos then began to woke up.

"She wanted me to destroy humanity." Said Goliath as he grabbed Xanatos.

Goliath then held him off the ledge.

"I think I'll start with you." Said Goliath.

Xanatos then glared.

"Go ahead, without me you'd still be gathering moss." Said Xanatos showing no fear.

Goliath growled.

"No Goliath, don't do this." Said Kyle as he went up to him.

"Give me one good reason not to drop him." Said Goliath in anger.

"Because if you do you're the same as Demona." Said Kyle as he overheard her name before he tackled her.

"He's right, lad." Said Hudson as he went up.

"Is that what you want?" Asked Hudson.

Goliath then looked at Xanatos.

"No." Replied Goliath.

He then threw Xanatos near the stairway.

Kyle and Hudson them smiled at Goliath.

Goliath then returned to smile.

Police cars then appeared and Xanatos was arrested.

The police then drove off.

Goliath was then looking at the sky.

"You did the right thing, Lad." Said Hudson.

"Do you think she survived?" Asked Goliath as he looks at the two.

"If she did, we'll know soon enough, I imagine." Replied Hudson as he shook his head.

The gargoyles were starting to stand on the ledges.

Goliath then looked at Kyle.

"It's nice to know I have at least one human friend in this new world." Said Goliath.

"Well let's hope you have more, lots more." Said Kyle with a smile.

"But whether you do or not Goliath, I'll always be your friend Goliath, and the other gargoyles too." Said Kyle.

"Same time tomorrow night?" Asked Kyle as he couldn't wait to show Goliath more of New York.

"I wouldn't miss it." Replied Goliath.

"Good, maybe we'll catch a Giants game." Said Kyle.

Goliath then looks at him in shock.

" 'Giants;?" Asked Goliath.

He then turned to stone as did the other gargoyles.

"I wonder if this city's ready for you guys." Said Kyle.

Kyle then looked at the city.

Owen then came up to him.

Kyle then looks at him.

"What do you want?" Asked Kyle.

"It would seems you have nowhere to go, Kyle is it?" Asked Owen.

"Yes?" Replied/Asked Kyle with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, according to Mr Xanatos, that he will allow you to stay here, until he is out of jail or until your gargoyle friends leave." Said Owen as he walked away.

Kyle then widen his eyes in shock.


	6. The Thrill Of The Hunt

**A/N: There will be more characters sides, like the villains.**

It was just beginning to sunset when Kyle with a bag on his back arrived inside the elevator along with Owen.

They walked out of it towards the gargoyles.

"I gotta tell you, Mr Burnett, I'm still surprised I'm allowed to stay here, seeing as how I busted your boss." Said Kyle.

"Mr Xanatos is not the sort to harbour a grudge, Mr Kyle." Said Owen as he did not know Kyle's last name.

They soon stepped outside

"And he wouldn't dream of denying you the opportunity of seeing your friend." Said Owen.

They soon went to stone statues of the gargoyles.

It was soon starting to get dark.

Soon the statues were cracking and the gargoyles were freed as they roared.

"If you'll excuse me." Said Owen as he walked away.

The gargoyles then got off the ledge and joined Kyle.

"Kyle, what a pleasant sight to greet us as we awaken." Said Goliath.

"Well it was a slow day at school and I was in the neighbourhood." Said Kyle.

"Good to see you again, lad." Said Hudson as he walked off.

Brooklyn and the others went past him.

"Catch you later." Said Brooklyn.

They soon jumped off the ledge and glided off.

Kyle let off a scoff.

"They're in a hurry." Said Kyle.

"They are fascinated by the things they see on the television." Said Goliath with a smile.

"Every night, they rush to turn it on." Said Goliath.

"But welcome to our home." Said Goliath.

"Especially now that Xanatos has been defeated and this castle is truly ours once more." Said Goliath.

Kyle then dropped his smile.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Said Kyle as he looked down.

He then looked up again.

"You know that Xanatos was only convicted of receiving stolen property." Said Kyle.

Goliath then raised his eyebrow.

"Convicted?" Asked Goliath.

"He was accused of that specific crime and that's what he was sent to prison for but he only got a six month sentence and we were lucky it wasn't suspended." Said Kyle as he explained.

"His lawyers will probably get that time cut down." Said Kyle as he walked away.

"The point is that it's not safe here for us." Said Kyle.

"What are you saying?" Asked Goliath as he did not like were this was going.

"I'm saying we''ll have to find a new place to stay." Said Kyle.

"A new home, Goliath." Said Kyle.

"No, this castle _is_ our home." Said Goliath in anger.

Kyle shook his head,

"Sorry, but it's not Xanatos bought it, lock stock and gargoyle." Said Kyle.

"Don't you understand?, every minute we stay here, we're in danger." Said Kyle.

"You worry too much, Kyle, Xanatos was defeated, we are safe here." Said Goliath as he walked away.

"I think your head stays rock hard even at night." Said Kyle in anger.

* * *

At the Pack Media headquarters the Pack were training.

"This is getting old." Said the man known as Wolf.

"Quit complaining." Said the woman known as Fox as he began kicking the punching bag.

"You never had it this good." Said Fox as she looks at Wolf lifting a bench press.

The woman known as Hyena then slashed one the cardboards.

Her brother Jackal did the same thing.

Another man called Dingo then threw a rope at a mannequin and pulled it down.

Fox continued punching and kicking the punching bag.

Someone then came up from behind her.

She then turned around to attack.

The ninja then stood up and took off his mask.

He then walked away.

"Later Harvey, work on those backflips, hear me?" Asked Fox.

The other members then went around her.

"When we took this job, we were promised fame, money and action." Said Wolf.

 _I have a different reason for joining this crew._ Though Dingo.

"I'm not complaining about the first two, but I could use some more of the third." Said Wolf as he took a couple of weights of the shelf.

"Sounds like the Wolf-man is getting bored." Said Jackal to his sister.

Hyena then laughed actually like a hyena.

"Maybe a new hair cut would help." Said Hyena as she snipped her fingers.

"I don't need any suggestions from you two clowns." Said Wolf.

Dingo then went up to Fox while polishing a gun.

"Yeah, Wolf's right Fox, this is a cushy gig, but we're all getting soft." Said Dingo as he put the gun away.

He then punched himself in the stomach.

"Flabby as I am now, I probably wouldn't last a week in a Central American War." Said Dingo.

Wolf then continued lifting the weights.

"Birds gotta fly, fish gotta swim, wolves gotta hunt." Said Wolf as he threw away the weights into the wall.

He then smirked.

Fox then walked away.

"Well, since you're all itching for action, let me show you what came in today's mail." Said Fox as she sat on a bench with an envelop.

She later held it up.

"With no return address and no explanation." Said Fox as she took out the photos from envelop.

The rest of the members then looked at them.

"Stone me." Dingo says in astonishment.

"Interesting." Said Jackal.

They were photos of Goliath fighting the steel clan.

Hyena then took one of the photos.

"You know I remember reading something like this in the Daily Tattler, people saying they've seen gargoyles coming to life." Said Hyena as she cackled.

"Right, and alligators live in the sewers." Said Jackal sarcastically.

Wolf then looked at Fox.

"What's the point of it?" Asked Wolf.

"Hey!, you said you were looking for action." Said Hyena.

Fox then help up one of the photos.

"Imagine hunting something like this." Said Fox.

"We'll figure it all out later, right now we have a personal appearance to make." Said Fox.

* * *

After The Pack show ended the gargoyles came back except Lexington.

It was almost dawn and his isn't back.

"Does he was cut this close?" Asked Kyle.

Hudson then nodded.

"There you are." Said Broadway.

They looked up and saw Lexington coming down.

Goliath then crossed his arms.

"Where were you?" Asked Goliath.

"I made us some new allies." Replied Lexington.

Brooklyn then went closer.

"You don't mean The Pack?" Asked Brooklyn.

Lexington then stood up.

"I sure do, they're just like us, they defended the innocent." Said Lexington.

"And they do it on Television." Said Lexington.

"You let them see you?" Asked Goliath.

Lexington dropped his smile.

"Well yes I uh did, and why not you made friends with Kyle." Said Lexington in anger.

"Please leave me out of this." Said Kyle as he backed away.

"That was different." Said Goliath.

Hudson then looked over.

"This argument will have to wait for nightfall lads." Said Hudson as he pointed at the sun.

Goliath looked at the sun and then at Lexington and pointed at him.

"This isn't over." Said Goliath.

They then turned to stone.

"This is going to be one interesting argument." Said Kyle as he picked up a bag and went off the school.

* * *

Hours have passed and Goliath and Lexington continued their argument.

"You bet it isn't, why is Kyle different?" Asked Lexington.

"These guys are defenders of the Realm." Said Lexington.

"He may be right Goliath, I've seen them on the picture box." Said Hudson.

"They are constantly attacked by these 'Evil Ninjas'." Said Hudson.

"Maybe they could use our help." Said Broadway.

"Look, it's not like I revealed all our secrets, I'm not stupid." Said Lexington.

"They don't know we turn to stone during the day, and they don't even know where we live." Said Lexington as Goliath crossed his arms.

"Look will you please meet them before you judge them?" Asked Lexington as he was desperate.

"I think if anyone would understand us, they would." Said Brooklyn.

"We can't hide from the whole world up here." Said Lexington.

"There are kindred spirits out there for us, but we've got to look for them and we've got to give them a chance." Said Lexington.

"Or else, we'll always be alone." Said Lexington sadly.

Goliath then sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"All right, take me to meet them." Said Goliath.

The three young gargoyles then looked excited.

"If it's safe, we'll arrange introductions for the rest of you." Said Goliath.

Goliath and Lexington then took off to meet the Pack.

Kyle then came up.

"What'd I miss?" Asked Kyle.

* * *

They waited for sunrise waiting for Goliath and Lexington to return.

Soon Goliath and Lexington came back but not happy.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kyle in concern.

"No, the Pack lied to us, tried to hunt us for sport." Said Lexington in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Kyle in sadness.

"But Lex there is something that everyone needs to learn." Said Kyle.

"What's that?" Asked Lexington.

"Be careful who you trust." Replied Kyle.

Lex then smiled as did Goliath.

Brooklyn and Broadway came down for a landing.

"We just watched the news." Said Broadway.

"The Pack's been arrested." Said Brooklyn.

"They have photographs of Fox holding a woman hostage." Said Brooklyn.

Hudson then walked over.

"I thought they were the good guys." Said Hudson.

"You can't always believe what you see on TV." Said Kyle.

"Now lad, is good advice." Said Hudson.

The gargoyles then took their place in the ledges and position themselves.

The sun then came out and the gargoyles turned to stone.

* * *

Meanwhile Owen was in prison visiting Xanatos.

"Everything was done as you stipulated, sir." Said Owen as he was sitting on a chair with a table far away from Xanatos.

"The cable TV was adjusted so that the only program the gargoyles could see was the Pack's." Said Owen.

"The Pack received the mysterious envelope of photographs and reacted just as you predicted." Said Owen.

"A pity nothing else happened according to plan." Said Owen.

Xanatos then looked at Owen.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Owen, thought they didn't know it was me, I created the Pack to be far more than just a TV show, I had to see how good they were, and having underestimated Goliath once before, I need to know what he was capable of as well." Said Xanatos as he explained.

"All in all, I'd say the test was most, informative." Said Xanatos as he smirked.


	7. Temptation

Kyle was inside with the gargoyles while reading a book with Goliath reading as well and Hudson watching TV with Bronx with him.

Broadway and Lexington walked inside.

Goliath then looked up.

"Where's Brooklyn?" Asked Goliath.

"He's out joyriding." Said Broadway as he motioned his hands like a mother cycle.

" 'Joyriding'." Said Goliath as he tested the word and went back to his book.

* * *

Demona who was alive is showing Brooklyn how deep humanity can sink.

They were then at a crime scene.

"They hold each other's lives completely without worth." Said Demona.

"Do you think they would accept us with open arms?" Asked Demona.

Brooklyn sighed and shook his head.

"No." Said Brooklyn.

"And this Is not the worst of it." Said Demona.

"We must make Goliath see the truth." Said Demona as she grabbed Brooklyn's beak.

"Humanity will never trust or accept us." Said Demona.

"But not all humans are like that, Kyle is our friend." Brooklyn argued.

"Perhaps the boy is the exception that proves the rule." Said Demona.

She then stood up.

"But can he keep you safe from the rest of Humanity?" Demona asks as she waved her claw at the crime scene.

"Only we can protect each other, Brooklyn." Said Demona.

"We must be united and strong, and willing to deal with the humans as they would deal with us." Said Demona as her eyes glowed red.

"Goliath thinks we can hide in their midst like mice, and hope for their understanding, this is not possible." Said Demona.

"Remember what happened to Goliath and Lexington?, they were hunted like animals because Lexington trusted the Pack." Said Demona.

Brooklyn then looked shocked.

"How did you know?" Asked Brooklyn.

"If you think I'm wrong then show yourself to them." Said Demona as she dodged the question.

Brooklyn then looked down and did not move.

He then looked at Demona

"Very wise, my young friend." Said Demona as she smirked.

"They would shoot you down like a dog." Said Demona.

Brooklyn then looked at his hands and stand up.

"Let's say you're right, what can we do?" Asked Brooklyn.

"Goliath still believes humanity will accept us, eventually." Said Brooklyn.

"Goliath must be made to see the truth for the good of us all." Said Demona.

"There is a way, Brooklyn, The _Grimorum Arcanorum_." Said Demona.

"Bring it to me, there is a spell of truth in it's pages." Said Demona.

"With it, I can open Goliath's eyes, once Goliath understands, the rest will follow him." Demona explains her plan.

Brooklyn looks away as the ambulances drive away while Demona smirks.

* * *

Everyone then looks to see Brooklyn is back.

"How was your joyride?" Asked Goliath.

Brooklyn then went down.

"Uh, illuminating." Brooklyn replies as he walks away.

"Goliath, I'm glad I caught again before Dawn." Said Kyle as he went up the stairs.

"Yes Kyle, is something wrong?" Asked Goliath.

"There will be, Xanatos' sentence is almost up, he'll be out of jail in a month." Said Kyle.

"So you've said before, why does this concern you?" Asked Goliath again.

"It concerns us all, we'll have to find another place to live." Said Kyle.

"And I think I've found the perfect place." Said Kyle.

"There's no need for that, Xanatos has been beaten, the castle is ours now." Said Goliath.

"How do we know that?, what if he tries to reclaim it?" Asked Brooklyn as he sided with Kyle.

Goliath then walked over to Brooklyn.

"We will deal with that if and when it happens, but we are not leaving our home." Replied Goliath.

"But Goliath-" Said Brooklyn.

They then turned to stone as Brooklyn started to argue.

Kyle then notices the sun.

"That's one way to end an argument." Said Kyle to himself.

* * *

Hours later came and nightfall came as well.

The gargoyles were then free of their statues and roared.

Lex later asked Brooklyn if he was coming for breakfast.

"Maybe later." Said Brooklyn.

Broadway and Lexington then glided away.

Brooklyn then sneaked into the hallway and saw a bookcase where The _Grimorum Arcanorum_ is.

He soon destroys the code and opened the case and took the book out.

He then snuck away.

Unknown to him Kyle was watching.

* * *

Kyle then hid where Goliath was and was waiting for Brooklyn to return.

Brooklyn then did and went down to edge right next to Goliath.

"Goliath, I've found a fascinating place." Said Brooklyn.

"How so?" Asked Goliath in interest.

"It's like the world we came from." Replied Brooklyn.

"It's the called the Cloisters, would you like to see it?" Asked Brooklyn.

Goliath then smiled.

They then glided away.

Kyle then ran towards the Cloisters, luckily he knew a shortcut.

Brooklyn and Goliath then landed near the middle of the cloisters.

Goliath then looked around.

"It's beautiful, I wish we'd brought the others." Said Goliath.

"It's good you didn't, because we wanted you here alone." Said Demona.

Brooklyn then went over to her.

Goliath then looked shocked.

"So you did survive." Said Goliath.

"I always survive." Said Demona.

"The _Grimorum?,_ Brooklyn what is happening here?" Asked Goliath.

"Just listen to her Goliath, please." Begged Brooklyn.

"She has something very important to say to you." Said Brooklyn.

"He's right Goliath, listen and obey." Said Demona.

Demona then raised her hand while she looked at the _Grimorum_.

" _Sine Dubio Instantatum."_ Demona said in Latin as her hand and arm glowed green.

Brooklyn then looked shocked at what the spell incantation was.

Goliath then tried to run towards her.

Demona then fire a green somewhat fireball at him and hit Goliath.

"Goliath?" Asked Brooklyn.

Demona then closed the book.

Goliath's eyes were green like they were blank.

"What happened?, I thought the spell was supposed to open his eyes." Said Brooklyn as he looked at Demona.

"It will, watch." Said Demona.

She then looked at Goliath.

"Humans are our enemies." Said Demona.

"Humans are our enemies." Said Goliath as he said the exact same thing as Demona.

Brooklyn then looked shocked again.

"No, this wasn't the plan." Said Brooklyn.

"I wanted to free his mind, not enslave it." Said Brooklyn.

"You wanted him to know the truth." Said Demona.

"Now what we tell him will be the only truth he knows." Said Demona.

Suddenly the Book was grabbed and saw Kyle behind the pillars.

"Kyle!" Yelled Brooklyn in excitement as he ran over to him.

"Looks like you started the party without me." Said Kyle as he looked at the books pages.

"Give me that book you whelp." Said Demona in anger as she ran towards them.

Brooklyn then tackled her.

Kyle then continued looking over the pages hoping to find a counter spell.

Demona then threw Brooklyn over her and went over to Kyle.

Kyle then looked scared and found the first spell he found.

He then pointed her and looked at the book.

" _Fulminous Venite!"_ Kyle yelled in Latin.

Suddenly a powerful green lighting came from Kyle's finger and blasted Demona to a wall.

Brooklyn looked as shocked as Kyle.

Kyle then looked at his finger.

"I didn't know I could do that." Said Kyle in shock.

Kyle the saw Demona above him and tackled him and grabbed his throat.

She then took the book from him and clenched her claws harder.

"You pathetic peace of trash, do you really think you can stop me?!" Asked/Yelled Demona she then threw Kyle to Brooklyn.

She then looks at Goliath.

"Goliath, destroy them." Said Demona.

Goliath did not move.

"I hold the book, you must obey me." Said Demona.

"You may the hold the book Demona, but I hold the spell." Said Kyle as he waved his hand showing the page of the spell.

Demona then looked over the book and saw the spell was ripped out.

"I thought take this out to be on the safe side." Said Kyle.

"Goliath, take her." Said Kyle.

Goliath then began to move and tried to grab Demona.

But she dodged and punched him in the pack.

Demona began to run with Goliath after him.

"Wait here." Said Brooklyn to Kyle.

Kyle nodded.

Brooklyn then went after Goliath and Demona.

They then glided from the air.

Demona then looked back and saw Goliath still on her tail.

"Even when mind controlled you're a force to be reckoned with." Said Demona to herself.

She then tore a few a pages off the book and went near a lake.

She then held to book for Brooklyn to see.

"You've won, this time." Said Demona.

She then threw the book to the lake.

"No!" Yelled Brooklyn as he dived after it.

Demona then glided away.

Brooklyn then catches the book before it hit the water.

He then saw Demona gliding away while howling.

He then looks at Goliath.

"Come on, let's get Kyle and go home." Said Brooklyn.

* * *

Brooklyn explained what happened and they are trying to figure out.

Kyle then got an idea.

"Brooklyn, pass the spell to me." Said Kyle as he held out his hand.

Brooklyn then gave Kyle the spell.

Kyle then went over to Goliath.

"Okay, Goliath, I'm holding the spell and the means you have to do what I say." Said Kyle.

"Goliath, I order you to act for the rest of your life exactly as you would if you were not under a spell." Ordered Kyle.

Goliath then began to shook his head and his eyes returned to normal.

Goliath then looked around then at Kyle.

"Very clever Kyle, good work." Said Goliath with a smile.

The others then cheered.

"I knew Demona was about you at least, any species that has you for a member can't be all bad." Said Brooklyn.

"Thanks, I think." Said Kyle.

"Goliath, I'm sorry." Said Brooklyn as he went overt to Goliath.

"You apologized once already Brooklyn, I could hear, even though I could not act." Said Goliath.

"What Demona said sounded true at the time." Said Brooklyn.

"Of course it did, it's a half- truth that she has thoroughly embraced." Said Goliath.

He then shook his head.

"But it's not the whole truth." Said Goliath.

"Come, the sun is rising, and I for one could use some rest." Said Goliath.

Brooklyn then hand over the book to Kyle.

He and the over then went to ledge to get ready.

"Hey, what happened to the motorcycle?" Asked Lexington.

Brooklyn then looked afraid.

"Uh, it blew up." Said Brooklyn.

"Oh, what!" Yelled Lexington.

He then turned to stone with his face the way it looks.

Kyle laughed a bit.

He then looks at the sun.

"Now to return this back where it belongs." Said Kyle as he walked downstairs.

He then looked over the spell.

"And to make sure no one ever uses this spell again." Said Kyle.

Just as he put the book back in the case and walked away, the gold symbols on the book started glowing orange.

Kyle's eyes did so as well.


	8. Deadly Force

The gargoyles began waking up from their stone sleep.

They then saw Kyle leaving.

"See you guys." Said Kyle as he went down the stairs.

"Where is he going?" Asked Goliath.

"Oh he's going to see Showdown with his friend." Replied Lexington.

"Showdown?" Asked Goliath again.

"Yeah, it's a new western, great movie, we all saw it the other day." Replied Brooklyn.

"You know, cowboys, horses, guns." Said Lexington as he closed his eye and pointed his finger like a gun.

Goliath slightly smirked.

"Well it is nice he can do this with his friend." Said Goliath as he shook his head.

"Movies, television, video games, these days it's hard to tell what's real and what's not." Said Hudson as he shook his head.

Everyone soon went inside the castle.

* * *

Kyle and his friend Virgil Maza then entered the movie theatre.

"Man it's so nice to hang with you again, Kyle." Said Virgil.

"You know considering these 'secret friends' of yours." Said Virgil.

The movie then began to start.

"Just in time." Said Kyle.

* * *

Inside a hotel or sorts was man named Dracon with men around him like bodyguards.

"Dracon!" Yelled a woman.

Dracon then looked down and saw Elisa Maza.

His men were about to draw their guns but Dracon stopped them.

He then walked down to her.

"Something on your mind, honey?" Asked Dracon.

"I have a few questions for you concerning that arms shipment hijacking." Replied Elisa.

"Hijacking?, sorry detective, you got the wrong guy." Said Dracon as he looked shocked.

The men behind him began laughing.

"I'm just a businessman." Said Dracon.

"I assume you've got an alibi, then." Said Elisa.

"I was with these guys." Said Dracon as he pointed to the men behind him.

"We were out doing the town." Said Dracon.

He and the others then went past Elisa and continued walking.

"Sooner or later, you're gonna slip up, Tony, and when you do, I'll be there." Elisa threatened as she went down the stairs.

Dracon then looked at her.

"Hey I told you, I'm not the guy." Said Dracon.

"And if I was the guy, you couldn't do anything about it." Said Dracon.

"In fact, if I were tell one of my associates here to go sell of some 'merchandise' to raise some operating capital, you couldn't do anything about that, either." Said Dracon.

He then pointed at Elisa.

"Face it, sugar, you got nothing." Said Dracon.

They then walked away with Elisa glaring at them.

An African American named Glasses then went next to him.

"Do you want us to shoot her in her apartment boss." Said Glasses.

Dracon then shook his head.

"No, track down her nephew, Virgil Maza, and make sure she gets the message." Said Dracon as he smirked.

Glasses then nodded.

* * *

Kyle and Virgil then exited out of the movie theatre.

"Best movie ever." Said Kyle.

"Yeah no argument there." Said Virgil.

They then continued their conversation while not knowing that someone was following him.

The person held up a gun and pointed it between the two.

He then shoot and Virgil looked where the sound was.

The person who shot then ran away into his car and drive away.

Virgil then shook his head.

"Guess it was lucky no one got hurt, right Kyle." Said Virgil as he closed his eyes and smirked.

When he heard no reply he opened his eyes and saw Kyle missing.

"Kyle?" Asked Virgil.

He then looked down and gasped at what he saw.

Kyle was laying down at the ground with his eyes closed in a sea of his blood.

Virgil then saw a payphone and dialled.

"Hello 911?" Asked the operator.

"Yes I need an ambulance and a gurney and hurry, I'm near the Argosy Cinema." Said Virgil.

He then hang up and went back to Kyle.

No more then five minutes an ambulance then came by and two people came out from the back.

They then put Kyle in a gurney and put him inside the ambulance.

Virgil then followed.

The ambulance then drove off to the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile the gargoyles were looking to see where Kyle was.

"This is not like Kyle to be gone for so long." Said Goliath.

Owen then came up.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." Said Owen.

The sun was beginning to come up.

"What is it?, speak quickly." Said Goliath.

"Your friend Kyle has been shot, they're not sure if he'll live." Said Owen quickly.

Goliath then looked shocked as he turned to stone.

* * *

Virgil waited in the hallway while Kyle was getting treated by the doctor.

* * *

Nightfall then came and the gargoyles became flesh.

They then stormed into Owen's office.

"How did it happen?" Asked Goliath in anger.

"We're not quite sure yet, but a policewoman named Elisa Maza tried to confront a man named Dracon when he stole the guns from Mr Xanatos and it seem he shot Kyle to make sure Ms Maza learned her lesson." Replied Owen.

"Where is he?" Asked Hudson.

"Manhattan General." Replied Owen.

He then began to pack up.

"Pardon me." Said Owen.

He then began to leave.

Goliath then went after but Lexington and Brooklyn then held him back.

Goliath then calmed down.

"Come, we must check on Kyle." Said Goliath.

The gargoyles then landed near a window and saw Kyle in a hospital bed.

They then heard someone coming in and ducked.

Elisa and Virgil then entered the room.

"Don't sugarcoat it Doctor Sato, how is he?" Asked Elisa.

"I wish I could tell you he'll be ok, but the internal damage is extensive." Said Sato.

"The bullet hit high in his chest, ricocheted off the collarbone, nicked the heart muscle and pass through right lung." Explained Sato.

He then moved his glasses.

"I removed it from the base of her spine." Said Sato.

"The good news is he survived ten hours of surgery, the next twelve hours are crucial." Said Sato.

"Should we have the rest of our family here?" Asked Virgil.

Elisa then shushed him.

"Don't talk like that, Virgil." Elisa said to her nephew.

Sato then left.

"Why would anyone do this Kyle?" Asked Virgil with his eyes closed.

"I'll bet it was Dracon." Said Elis angrily.

Virgil then looked confused.

"I went to confront him about the stole arm shipment, and it seems he didn't like that." Said Elisa.

"Well whoever it was be assured, that no one shoot one of our friends and gets away with it, no one." Said Elisa as she clenched her fist.

Elisa then looked at Kyle.

"I think we should let him sleep." Said Elisa.

They then walked over to hallway.

The gargoyles then went through the window.

"Keep fighting Kyle, don't give up, come back to us." Said Goliath.

"Rest assured I will find the man that did this to you, and I will make him pay." Said Goliath as his eyes glowed white.

They soon left at he balcony.

"The rest of you stay here and look after Kyle, I will find this man myself." Said Goliath.

The other gargoyles nodded and stayed put.

A while later they heard a strange sound.

Soon the doctors were Kyle's bed.

"Flatline, no pulse." Said a nurse.

Sato then looked at another doctor.

"Epinephrine." Said Sato.

He was then handed a giant needle and placed in Kyle's arm.

"Still flat." Said the nurse.

"Get the paddles 400 watt-seconds, clear!" Yelled Sato as the paddles were placed on Kyle's chest.

Soon the beeping came back.

"Got him, normal sinus rhythm." Said the nurse.

Sato then sighed and wipes his forehead.

"Bring the Mazas back in." Said Sato.

* * *

Hours later Goliath came back.

"How did it go?" Asked Lexington.

"I managed to find this Dracon and made him pay, I also found this shipment of guns that belonged to Xanatos, no doubt wanted it to use on us so I destroyed them and made sure Dracon was connected to them." Said Goliath with a smirk.

"How is Kyle?" Asked Goliath as he looked at the window.

"There were a few tough problems but he survived." Said Brooklyn.

Goliath then looked at the window at the room Virgil and Elisa were.

Kyle was starting to wake up.

"Hey Kyle, how do you feel?" Asked Elisa.

"Lousy, what happened?" Asked Kyle.

"Dracon or someone shot you at the Argosy Cinema but he was arrested this morning." Said Elisa as she smirked.

"But he was babbling about monsters attacking him and his men." Said Elisa.

The nurse came in and checked his IV Bag.

"You'll have to leave now, he's past the crisis point but he needs his rest." Said the nurse.

They then left along with the nurse.

The gargoyles then came in through the window.

Kyle then saw them.

"Hey guys." Said Kyle weakly.

The gargoyles then looked at him sadly.

"We should have been with you at that cinema, you wouldn't have been shot." Said Broadway.

"But you can't protect people all the time like how I can't guard you during the day." Said Kyle.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Said Kyle.

"Come, he needs his rest." Said Goliath.

"Goliath." Said Kyle.

"Shhh, sleep now, you're safe." Said Goliath as he patted Kyle's head.

Kyle then began to sleep as the gargoyles went outside with window with the balcony and turned to stone.


	9. Enter Macbeth

A few days have past ever since Kyle was shot.

Since then most things have been normal per say.

Kyle keeps trying to convince Goliath to leave the castle but as often he refused.

* * *

Meanwhile in prison Xanatos was looking at the calendar and marked the day he would be free.

Which was in a few days!

The next morning he was eating prison food.

"Just like mom used to make, if mom was a prison cook." Said Xanatos to himself.

He then went to Owen In another room to discus what to do when released.

"All in all, I would say my stay has been a learning experience." Said Xanatos.

"One more week and you're free." Said Owen.

"You've never said what you want done about the gargoyles and the boy." Said Owen.

"It would be easy enough to destroy them during the day." Said Owen.

"Hmm, I suppose but it seems such a waste." Said Xanatos as he tapped his fingers together.

"Still, I, I can't have them underfoot when I get home." Said Xanatos.

A man with security clothes then entered the room.

"I believe I have ten minutes left." Said Owen as he looked at his watch.

"Take all the time you want, I'm here with a proposition from Mr. Xanatos." Said the man.

"I'm listing." Said Xanatos.

"I understand you have a small infestation." Said the man as he down to a chair with the back of it in his front.

Xanatos shook his head.

"I don't recall phoning pest control." Said Xanatos.

"I'm familiar with the nature of these uh pests." Said the man.

The man then tipped his hat.

"And for a price I'll take them off your hands." Said the man.

"I see, and how would go about this, Mr?" Asked Xanatos as he wanted to know the man's name.

"They call me, Macbeth." Replied Macbeth as he smirked.

* * *

Later the sun was setting which means the gargoyles will awake soon.

Macbeth then came up to the statues and heard a noise.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked Kyle in his crutches.

"I would hate to spoil the surprise by telling you, my boy." Said Macbeth as he bowed.

"I hate surprises, now who are you?" Asked Kyle as he showed him his fake badge.

"I'm called Macbeth." Replied Macbeth.

Unknown to them Owen was watching them.

Kyle then hid the fake badge.

"Let's step inside and discuss this." Said Kyle as he noticed the sun was going down.

"You protect no secrets, boy." Said Macbeth.

He then looks at the statues.

"I know all about these creatures." Said Macbeth.

The sun then went down and the gargoyles woke up from their stone sleep.

Macbeth smirked.

They all noticed Macbeth.

"Kyle, who is your friend?" Asked Lexington.

"Are you ok Kyle, is this guy bothering you?" Asked Broadway.

Bronx then sniffed and then growled at him.

"I'm here to offer an invitation, leave this drafty old castle and be guests at my home." Said Macbeth.

"I'm afraid we must refuse." Said Goliath.

"And I'm afraid I must insist." Said Macbeth.

"I'd not stoop so low as to attack you while you slept, bit know." Said Macbeth.

"I don't like your attitude, I think you'd better leave." Said Broadway as he walked over to him.

Macbeth then grabbed Broadway's hand and threw him to Hudson.

They fell off the ledge of the castle and landed on the ground.

Macbeth then opened his coat and pulled a bunch of balls.

Soon gas came out them as they hit the ground.

Soon the gargoyles and Kyle began to cough.

Macbeth put on goggles to see through it.

He saw Bronx coming up behind him.

He missed Macbeth and landed on Lexington.

Macbeth then fired a gun and within was ball that released a net.

It landed on Lexington and Bronx and shocked them.

Goliath then tried to tackle Macbeth but he dodged.

He then dropped kicked Brooklyn and they landed on the ground.

He then released another net and shocked Brooklyn.

Goliath then jumped down after him but Macbeth fired his gun and it hit the wall next to Goliath.

Owen was watching the battle and began leaving.

Macbeth then kicked Goliath in the back.

Goliath then hit a fuse box and it caught on fire.

Owen then came up.

"Mr Macbeth, Mr Xanatos hired to fumigate his castle, not destroy it." Said Owen.

Macbeth took off his goggles and nodded.

"Quite right, we'll continue this elsewhere." Said Macbeth.

Owen nodded and went away.

Macbeth took out a control from his coat and pushed a few buttons.

Soon a cable grabbed Brooklyn's net and dragged him up.

Goliath was regaining conscious.

Macbeth then ran up the stairs.

Macbeth then stood on Lexington's net and it dragged him up.

He then went into his hovercraft and flew away.

Goliath then tried to bust his window screen.

But Macbeth had the ship electrocuted.

Goliath then fell as Kyle went down the stairs.

Macbeth then flew away with Lexington, Bronx and Brooklyn.

* * *

Kyle and Goliath had another argument.

"I don't want to hear anymore." Said Goliath.

"You're not safe here." Said Kyle.

"No, you don't understand." Said Goliath.

"We've lost our clan, our world, our time." Said Goliath.

Goliath then waved his hand.

"This castle is all we have left, we will not abandon it." Said Goliath.

"What, you need a castle to fall on you, read my lips, you're not safe here." Said Kyle.

Goliath then walked away.

"What if the next freak job Xanatos hires show up with a sledgehammer at high noon?, I can't protect you during the day." Said Kyle.

"I'm going to find them, and you two are going to stay here and protect our home." Said Goliath to Broadway and Hudson.

Goliath then going up the wall.

Kyle then shook his head.

"Why won't he listen to me?, it's obvious you can't stay here." Said Kyle.

"I think Kyle's right." Said Broadway.

Goliath then glided away.

"What you say makes sense lad, but Goliath is our leader, I cannot go against his wishes." Said Hudson.

"Your loyalty is admirable, but he told you 'protect our home'." Said Kyle.

"Aye that he did." Said Hudson.

"Hudson, you and I both know this isn't your home anymore." Said Kyle as Broadway put his hand on Hudson's shoulder.

* * *

Later they were walking down the hallway.

"Goliath isn't going to like this." Said Hudson.

"He doesn't have to like it." Said Kyle.

"He just has to realize he has no choice." Said Kyle.

"Kyle's right, we're sitting dorks up here." Said Broadway.

Kyle then laughed a bit.

"Ducks, Broadway, sitting ducks." Said Kyle.

"Come, we can't leave the _Grimorum_ in Xanatos' hands." Said Hudson.

Hudson then opened the door where seating area was.

They soon saw the case that held the book and went for it.

Owen then stopped them.

"I'm afraid I can't allow this, this book is the property of Mr. Xanatos." Said Owen.

Hudson rubbed his chin.

"And who's going to stop us, you?" Asked Hudson as he threw away Owen's arm.

Owen then put his glasses away.

"Indeed." Said Owen.

He then grabbed Hudson's arm and kicked his leg.

Hudson then fell on his back.

Owen then pulled a gun out from his jacket and pointed it at Broadway.

"You're trespassing." Said Owen.

Kyle then used his crutch the knock the gun out of Owen's hand.

Broadway then grabbed Owen and threw him away.

He then grabbed Owen's gun and smashed it.

Hudson then stood up and opened the glass case and threw it away.

He then grabbed the book.

Broadway then gave Kyle his other crutch.

Owen then began to stand up.

"We'll be going now." Said Hudson.

They then began to leave.

Owen then straightened himself and put his glasses back on.

He then glared at the others.

* * *

Goliath then rescued Lexington, Brooklyn and Bronx from Macbeth and were heading back to the castle.

"Goliath!" Yelled Broadway.

Goliath then turned around and saw the others in a building next to it.

He and the others went down to the building.

"What are you doing here?, why aren't you guarding our home?" Asked Goliath.

"You don't live there anymore." Replied Kyle.

"WHAT?!" Asked/Yelled Goliath in anger.

"I-I found you a new home." Said Kyle as he was a little scared.

"How dare you!, I told you that castle is our home!" Yelled Goliath.

Broadway then stepped in front of Goliath from taking it out on Kyle.

"No Goliath, he's right, it's suicide to stay there!" Yelled Broadway.

"Lad, their right you know, it's just a place of stone and wood." Said Hudson.

Goliath then looked away.

"Home is more then that Goliath, home is the seven of us, whever we can together and safe." Said Hudson.

The others then gated around him.

"That's our home." Said Hudson.

Goliath then roared.

Everyone then got scared.

Goliath then turned around to see the castle.

"Come Goliath, let's be going now." Said Hudson.

Goliath then turned his head around.

"Give me one minuet." Said Goliath.

He then went to the castle.

He then came back a minuet later.

"Let's be going." Said Goliath.

The other then glided away.

They then landed on a clocktower on top of a police station.

They were later inside.

Lexington then stared at the gears.

"I'll bet I can get this thing working again." Said Lexington as he rubbed his chin.

Brooklyn then looked at Lex.

"Why would want to?" Asked Brooklyn.

Hudson then walked over to them.

"It's not so bad, there's enough place out their for a television." Said Hudson as he looked over a spot.

Kyle then went over to them.

"Okay, so it's a fixer upper, but a few throw rugs and flowers and it could be home." Said Kyle.

"Yes." Said Goliath from a balcony.

"As long as we're together, it's home." Said Goliath as the sun was rising.

Soon the gargoyles went to the ledge and turned to stone.


	10. The Edge

It was near sunset and the gargoyles would awakened soon.

Kyle no longer needed to use crutches anymore then looked around the hallway of the police station and saw it was empty.

He then went inside the closet with an old TV.

"You guys better appreciate this." Kyle muttered.

He then puts down the TV and opens a latch with a ladder.

He then picks up the TV and went up the ladder.

Broadway then noticed Kyle coming up.

"Let me help ya, Kyle." Said Broadway.

"Thanks Broadway." Said Kyle.

Broadway then picked up the TV and pulled Kyle up to the ground.

A toy car then went past them.

"Hey!" Yelled Kyle as he was annoyed.

He then noticed Lexington holding the controller.

"Neat toy, huh." Said Lexington with a smirk.

"Yeah, neat." Said Kyle.

Kyle then noticed one gargoyle short.

"Where's Goliath?" Asked Kyle.

"He went down to the library, you staying for breakfast?" Asked Broadway as he and Brooklyn were working on the TV.

"Can't, I have to study with Virgil soon." Replied Kyle.

He then went down the latch.

He then went to the library next to Police Station.

"Goliath?" Asked Kyle through the empty hall.

He then found Goliath in a corner reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Asked Kyle in curiosity.

" _Dostoevsky_." Replied Goliath.

"Yeah, who's it by?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath then raised his eyebrow at him.

Kyle later chuckled.

"Kidding." Said Kyle.

Goliath then closed his book and looked at the castle.

Kyle then looked at the castle then back at Goliath.

"What's wrong?" Asked Goliath.

"Xanatos." Replied Goliath.

"He stole our ancestral home, drove us into hiding here, and I was unable to prevent it." Said Goliath.

"Hey look on the bright side, you didn't loose a castle, you gained a library." Said Kyle as he tried to cheer Goliath up.

"This is his century, his world." Said Goliath as he started to bend the book he was holding.

"We are outcasts, strangers in a new strange land." Said Goliath.

"We have no hope of regaining what is rightfully ours." Said Goliath as he looked away.

"You're right, it's a lousy deal, but Xanatos won't stay on top forever." Said Kyle.

"What goes around, comes around Goliath, I wouldn't want his karma." Said Kyle.

"If only I could make him feel what I feel now." Said Goliath.

* * *

Later Kyle took Goliath back inside clocktower where the other gargoyles have placed the TV.

"Well it's not a six foot screen, but I hope it'll do." Said Kyle.

"It's a grand gift lad, thank you." Said Hudson.

They soon saw Xanatos on TV.

"Xanatos!" Yelled Goliath as Brooklyn turned on the sound.

It later showed the news about Xanatos donating the Eye of Odin.

"Well Travis, I just felt that the Eye should be shared with the world instead of locked away in my personal museum." Said Xanatos to Travis.

"Besides, it's a great tax write-off." Said Xanatos.

"A grand gesture from a man known for grand gestures." Said Travis.

Goliath then roared that startled the others.

He then ran off.

Kyle nearly went after him but was stopped by Hudson.

"Let him cool off, lad." Said Hudson.

Later Kyle and Virgil exited out of the library.

"There's enough Shakespeare to do our own work." Said Virgil.

"Well you know our teacher, she loves the word 'thy'." Said Kyle.

They then heard a police siren and saw Elisa and a man named Matt Bluestone coming out.

"Wait for backup we don't know how many there might be." Said Elisa.

They then saw something came out off the window.

"Police freeze!" Yelled Matt.

It ignored Matt and flew off.

Matt then pointed his gun at the thing.

"No!" Yelled Kyle.

But Matt's gun went off.

However it then bounced off and the thing went away.

Matt then put his gun away.

"Why did you try to stop me, kid?" Asked Matt.

"Hey who knows what that thing was, it could've blown up when you hit." Said Kyle.

"Good Point." Said Matt.

"Any idea what that thing was?" Asked Elisa.

Kyle shook his head.

"Not a clue." Replied Kyle.

* * *

Later the next night Kyle told them what happened and saw on the news.

"So there you have it, someone's impersonating you, Goliath." Said Kyle.

Brooklyn then rubbed his chin.

"Do you think it's possible there are other gargoyles alive out there?" Asked Brooklyn hopefully.

Kyle shook his head.

"You guys are tough but you're not bulletproof." Said Kyle.

"I heard one of those thing bounce off metal." Said Kyle.

"Xanatos' robots." Said Goliath as he realized.

"The Steel Clan, but I thought we destroyed them all." Said Broadway.

"We did, he must have made more." Said Goliath.

Hudson then rubbed his chin in confusion.

"It makes no sense." Said Hudson.

"Why would Xanatos donate the jewel to the museum and then have it stolen?" Asked Hudson.

"No doubt he has some devious plan in mind." Said Goliath as he did not want to underestimate Xanatos like he did before.

"Hudson, you and Bronx guard our new home." Goliath ordered.

"The rest of you come with me." Said Goliath as he began to walk.

The other then followed.

Kyle then went in front of Goliath.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kyle.

"To deal with Xanatos." Replied Goliath simply.

"Hold on Goliath, I wouldn't take the chance of being seen If I were you." Said Kyle.

"You're not rating very high in the public opinion polls right now." Said Kyle.

Goliath shook his head.

"No Kyle, no more hiding Xanatos will answer to me for this." Said Goliath.

He then shoved Kyle away and went to the window.

"Goliath wait!" Yelled Kyle but he didn't listen.

Kyle then ran outside in hopes of catching up with Goliath.

"Hey Kyle!" Yelled Virgil from behind him.

Kyle then closed his eyes in anger.

"No offense Virgil but I need to do something alone." Said Kyle as he turned around.

"With those things sighting I don't think so." Said Virgil.

"Besides you can never know if your gonna get shot again." Said Virgil as he crossed his arms.

Kyle then closed his eyes and turned around.

"Follow me." Said Kyle.

They soon began running to Xanatos' building.

They later went through the doors and tried to get to the elevators but was stopped by Owen.

"I'm sorry Kyle, but Mr. Xanatos is in an important meeting." Said Owen as he keeps blocking Kyle's path as he moves.

"I've always been welcomed before." Said Kyle.

"Things change, I don't suppose your friend's aunt has brought a warrant." Said Owen.

Kyle then glared and walked away.

Virgil later catches up to him.

"What was that all about?" Asked Virgil.

"He has some kind of hatred towards me when I busted his boss." Replied Kyle.

"I can sure understand that." Said Virgil.

Suddenly shadows then went past them.

Luckily Kyle was the only one to noticed them.

He then saw the gargoyles go past them.

"Come on!" Yelled Kyle as he pulled Virgil's arm to catch up.

"Man, you try joining for the Olympics." Said Virgil.

They soon saw lasers coming from the top of the building.

Many people believe it's the gargoyles.

"I guess the urban myth about the gargoyles is becoming reality." Said Virgil.

Soon they saw something flying away at the sky.

Kyle later took the binoculars from the ground and saw where the gargoyles were going.

He and Virgil ran out to the statue of liberty.

The news reporter then went to the statue and later came back.

"It seems it was all a hoax folks, it was just a bunch of robots." Said Travis.

Kyle then wipes his forehead.

Later before dawn Kyle got to the gargoyles.

"The public's been reassured that the gargoyles were robots, who created them is still under investigation." Said Kyle.

"Xanatos tried to force us to reveal our new home." Said Goliath.

He then smiled.

"We defeated him, and if we did it once, we can do it again." Said Goliath.

"And we will, together." Said Kyle.

Soon the sun came up and the gargoyles were turned to stone.

Kyle later went outside and saw Virgil.

"How did it go with Elisa?" Asked Kyle.

"Well she keeps saying there were robots, but something tells me they weren't." Replied Virgil.

He then walked away.

Kyle then looked up at the clocktower before catching up with Virgil.


	11. Long Way To Morning

Kyle and Virgil were walking down the streets as it was getting dark.

"It's just that, why won't you introduce me to those 'secret friends' of yours Kyle, I don't get it." Said Virgil.

"One of these days, they're really good um people." Kyle replies.

He chuckled a bit.

Soon a shadow came over them.

"Huh?" Asked them both.

Soon Demona came down on them both with a gun in her claws.

"Demona!" Yelled Kyle.

"De who?" Asked Virgil.

Demona then shot a dart into Kyle's chest.

Virgil then went to him.

"You've just been poisoned, in twenty four hours, you'll be dead." Said Demona as she crushed her gun as she didn't need it anymore.

Demona then climbs up a building.

"I have the antidote, tell Goliath I'll be at the Old York Opera House in the village." Said Demona.

Demona then turns her head.

" _Ciao._ " Said Demona as she glided.

Virgil then looked at the dart in Kyle's chest.

Kyle later took off his hoodie to reveal that the dart only hit his fake badge.

"Thank god I kept this." Said Kyle.

"Kyle, what is going on?" Asked Virgil as he was confused.

"Looks like you get to meet my friends after all." Said Kyle.

Virgil then smiled.

* * *

They soon got past the cops in the police building and went to the clocktower.

The gargoyles then noticed Kyle.

"Welcome lads?" Asked Hudson as he saw Virgil.

Goliath was not happy about this.

"Kyle, explain." Said Goliath.

Kyle later told on what Demona did and told him.

"Luckily I had that fake badge with me or I would have been poisoned." Said Kyle.

"So you had no choice but to reveal this to Virgil since he met Demona." Said Lexington.

Kyle nodded.

"What's Demona's game this time?" Asked Brooklyn in anger.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Said Goliath as he began to walk away.

"But I'm ok, you don't have to go, you know it's a trap." Said Kyle as he tried to stop Goliath

"If he doesn't go now, Demona will know her plan failed, she'll go after you again." Hudson explained.

"We gotta stop her." Said Broadway.

"Yes, but how?" Asked Goliath.

"We can't lock Demona up here, and I will even discuss the alternative." Said Goliath as he shook his head.

They soon went outside.

"You're our leader Goliath, as such you are responsible for all of the gargoyles." Said Hudson.

"Maybe, maybe I can reach her, at least I have to try." Said Goliath.

"I'll go with you, I've got a few things to settle with her." Said Brooklyn.

Goliath then turned around.

"No, you stay here with Bronx, Broadway and Lexington and guard the tower." Said Goliath.

"Kyle you will stay here, and Virgil will have to stay here until tomorrow night." Said Goliath.

"You'll be safe from Demona then." Said Goliath.

"We understand, Goliath." Said Kyle.

"I sure hope you guys have a phone." Said Virgil as he didn't want his dad to worry.

"Hudson, you come with me." Said Goliath as he walked.

Hudson then looked shocked.

They then glided away.

Virgil then used the phone to tell his dad he was staying over and be back until tomorrow night.

"Why did you keep me in the dark for so long Kyle, I thought I was your best friend." Said Virgil.

"You are, it's just I didn't want to share them." Said Kyle as he looked away.

"Share?" Asked Virgil in confusion.

"You see as long I was the only human they trusted it made me a valuable member to the team." Replied Kyle as he closed his eyes.

Virgil then put his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"I guess I can understand that." Said Virgil.

They soon went to sleep until tomorrow night.

They soon saw Goliath and Hudson return.

"How did it go?" Asked Kyle.

"While I was unable to convince her, she does think your dead, and it's better if she thinks that." Replied Goliath.

Kyle nodded.

"Speaking of which lad, we have a surprise for you." Said Hudson as he smirked.

Kyle was then wondering what it was.

Hudson then handed Kyle the _Grimorum Arcanorum_ book to him.

"The _Grimorum Arcanorum_?" Asked Kyle.

"We realized that with Demona and Xanatos out there you may need to protect yourself, and what Brooklyn said when you used magic, It could be your best defensive." Said Goliath.

Kyle then opened the book and looked through the pages.

"Wow." Said Kyle.

Soon Virgil and Kyle went to Virgil's house while Kyle looked at the book.

"You really like that thing." Said Virgil with a smirk.

"Well with this book I can use magic any time I want, many spells to use." Said Kyle.

Kyle then continued looked through the pages of the _Grimorum Arcanorum._


	12. His Father's Keeper

**A/N: For those of you confused, it's not Kyle's father, it's Virgil's**

A week has gone by ever since Virgil has learned of the gargoyles and Kyle was happy that he did not have to hide his secrets from him anymore.

Kyle was sitting on the floor with the _Grimorum Arcanorum_ on his knees, luckily with his computer he was able to understand Latin.

"What are you doing, Kyle?" Asked Virgil as he came over.

"I'm going to use a spell that will allow me to see through a person's eyes." Kyle replied as he looked up from the book.

"Why?" Askes Virgil in interest.

"Remember how worried you were when your dad and Aunt were going on a police task?" Asked Kyle

Virgil nodded.

"Well this will allow me to see what is happening, so you won't have to worry." Said Kyle.

They then heard something across them.

"Come on give it up it's my turn." Said Brooklyn.

"Are they still arguing over that game?" Asked Kyle.

"Yep." Replied Vigil as he nodded his head.

"You been hogging that game since we woke up." Said Brooklyn in anger as he puts his hands on his hips.

"That's cause I'm the only one that knows how to work it." Replied Lexington.

Broadway then came over with sandwich in his claws.

"Why do want to learn how to fly a helicopter?, you got wings." Said Broadway in confusion.

"Oh you wouldn't understand." Lexington replied.

Broadway then took a bit of his sandwich in anger.

"Right, I'm just a big dumb gargoyle with his brains in his stomach." Broadway replies.

"I couldn't have said it better." Said Brooklyn.

"That's enough." Said Goliath as he bought the attention to the other gargoyles.

"You're warriors and rookery brothers." Said Goliath as he walked over to them.

Lexington then got off his game.

"Kyle and Virgil did not give you this game so you could fight over it like children." Goliath lectured.

"Sorry, guess I'm a little worried about Virgil's aunt and father." Said Broadway.

"If cops were meant to fly they'd have wings." Said Broadway.

"Luckily, we'll find out what will happen." Said Kyle.

Kyle then closed his eyes.

" _U_ _t_ _Me Videre Per Oculos Hominis_." Said Kyle in latin.

Kyle then opened his eyes in a green glow colour.

"What do you see?" Asked Virgil.

"I see Jackal and Hyena." Replied Kyle.

Virgil then gasped, since Kyle told him the story of what happned with the Pack.

"Their poiting a bazzoka at them, but then Xanatos saves them, the bazzoka only hit the tail of the helicopter and landed safely, Jackal and Hyena got away and Xanatos offered Derek a job at his company, and he's thinking of taking it." Said Kyle.

His were turned back to normal.

"We're in trouble now." Said Kyle.

"No kidding, if Xanatos is evil as you say he is, there's no telling what he might do to my dad." Said Virgil.

"You're gonna have to try and convince him to make him not quit the police, i'm gonna tell the gargoyles about Jackal and Hyena." Said Kyle.

Virgil nodded and they went their seperate ways.

* * *

Jackal and Hyena were at their old station stuido where Hyena was kicking the punching bag after lossing the Diamond while Jackal was on the phone.

He then hang up and went to his sister.

"New orders from Fox." Said Jackal.

"I don't wanna hear it." Said Hyena.

"Oh yes you do, she days we get to waste Xanatos from interfering." Said Jackal as he made a visual aid of his throat.

Hyena then stopped kicking the punching bag in shock before laughting.

* * *

Kyle then told the gargoyles what he saw through Derek Maza's eyes.

"He can't work for Xanatos, there's no telling what he has in store for him." Said Kyle.

"What am i supposed to do?" Asked Kyle.

"Tell him the truth." Replied Goliath.

"The truth, the whole truth?" Asked Kyle.

"Including the part about gargoyles living in New York, that's not mine or Virgil's secret to tell." Said Kyle as he looked at Goliath.

"Broadway then went over.

"Shouldn't have to be, your the friend of his son, he should trust you." Said Broadway.

"Trust dosn't mean a whole lot of honesty." Said Brooklyn.

"Excuse me, but aren't we missing the point here?" Asked Lexington.

"Jackal and Hyena are loose in the city, we should be tracking them down." Said Lexington.

"Derek is your friend's father, Kyle, tell him the truth, show us to him if necessary." Said Goliath.

"He must be made to believe." Said Goliath.

Virgil then came up.

"How did it go?" Asked Kyle.

"No good, he actually took Xantos' offer." Said Virgil as he dropped his head.

Kyle later gasped.

"Even my grandfather was shocked but my grandmother was proud to do something he wants to do." Said Virgil.

"But what are supposed to do, we can't talk sense to him." Said Kyle.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Asked Goliath.

"I'm glad you asked, if you could keep an eye on Derek, for his own good." Replied Kyle.

Goliath then went over to the trio.

"You three, station yourselves near the castle and watch for any sings of trouble." Said Goliath.

Goliath then turned around but looked over his head.

"And please try to get along." Said Goliath.

* * *

Hours later the trio came back with news.

"I think I can have it airborne by tomorrow night." Said Lexington.

"Why would you want to?, what do we need with a helicopter?" Asked Broadway.

"As long as Derek is flying Xanatos' chopper, we may need one just to keep up." Replied Kyle.

Goliath then went over.

"I'll take over surveillance of Derek and Xantos tomorrow night." Said Goliath.

"You three get the Pack's helicopter working." Goliath ordered the trio.

Lexington then smirked at the other two.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you what has to be done." Said Lexington.

Brooklyn then glared at him.

"Oh yeah, you and what Starfleet?" Asked Brooklyn.

He then pushed Lexington to move.

Hudson and Goliath then went to the ledge of the clocktower.

They then turned to stone.

"What else can we do know?" Asked Virgil.

"Maybe if we found out why Jackal and Hyena are trying to kill them, we might have an edge." Said Kyle.

"Is there a spell for that?" Asked Virgil.

Kyle then went over the _Grimorum Arcanorum_ and found a spell.

"There is." Replied Kyle.

"Well use it then." Said Virgil.

Kyle then looked over the book.

" _D_ _a Mihi Hominem, Ut Per Memorias_." Said Kyle in latin as he mentally thought of Jackal and Hyena.

He then saw why.

"Fox is the one fiving the orders." Said Kyle.

"I guess it's time we find out why." Said Virgil.

The next day Virgil then went to Riker's Island where Fox was smirking.

"Fox, i'm here to find out-" Said Virgil but was cut off by Fox.

"I know why you're here." Said Fox.

"David told me you'd come, he created the pack you know." Said Fox.

"Got us together, Me Wolf Hyena Jackal Dingo, put us on the air and made us stars." Said Fox as she looked up.

"Then why are Jackal and Hyena trying to kill him?" Asked Virgil.

"They don't know he's the boss, only I do." Replied Fox.

"David told me to have them hit the diamond exchange, and then make himself the next target." Said Fox.

"He set up his own assassination attempt." Said Fox.

"But why?" Asked Virgil.

"He wants your father." Replied Fox as she pressed her hands against the glass.

"And what David Xanatos wants, he gets." Said Fox as she stands up.

"So why are you telling me all of this?, because he left you to rot in jail?" Asked Virgil.

"You haven't got a clue, you're so far behind him it's pathetic." Replied Fox.

"He told me to tell you." Said Fox as she pointed at herself and then at Virgil.

"He doesn't have to hide his plans from you or your friends." Said Fox.

"There's not a thing you can do to stop him." Said Fox.

She then looks up again.

"He's the most brilliant man on the face of the Earth." Said Fox.

Virgil then left the prison and met up with Kyle.

"Well?" Asked Kyle.

Virgil then pulled a tape recorder out of his jacket.

It played what Fox said.

"Let's see how brilliant he feels when we play _this_ for dad." Said Virgil.

They then went to the parking lot and saw Goliath above them.

"Oh Goliath, what are you doing here?" Asked Kyle.

"Derek and Xanatos left in the helicopter faster then I could follow." Replied Goliath.

"They headed north." Said Goliath.

"He's probably headed for Xanadu." Said Kyle.

"His upstate retreat." Said Virgil.

"Come on, I hope Lex and the guys have got the Pack's chopper working." Said Kyle.

They did and went to Xanadu.

The helicopter then stopped from Hyena from killing Xanatos.

Jackal then fired on it but it bounced off.

"Still think the armour looks dumb?" Asked Lexington.

It then lighted on Jackal and Hyena.

"My eyes!" Yelled Hyena.

"Can't see!" Yelled Jackal.

They soon ran off.

"It's Jackal and Hyena, take them out quickly." Said Goliath.

Lexington then pushed a button a missile went after them.

It soon released a net trapping them both.

Hyena then used knives and cut themselves out from the net.

They soon ran off again.

The chopper then found Jackal as he was running and firing at the same time.

Broadway and Brooklyn then went down.

Broadway grabbed Jackal by the shoulders and punched him.

Hyena then ran into the middle of the forest and fired her gun everywhere.

It missed Brooklyn by the branch he was sitting on.

A tree then landed right on him.

"Where are you?!" Yelled Hyena as she was still shooting.

The helicopters light then shined on Hyena.

Lexington then pushed a button and it destroyed Hyena's gun.

Broadway then lifted the tree off Brooklyn.

Hyena then threw away her gun.

"I'm not beaten yet." Said Hyena.

Kyle and Virgil took out the guns from the chopper.

"Oh yes you are." Said Kyle.

Hyena then held up her arms as she surrender.

But unknown to them she smiled.

They then captured Jackal and Hyena and tied them up and Xanatos went up to them.

"I'm sure your father was more then capable of handling the situation." Said Xanatos.

"But thank you for your help just the same." Said Xanatos.

Kyle then walked away.

"Now you'd probably like a private moment." Said Xanatos.

He then went away.

"So they _are_ real." Said Derek as he looks at the gargoyles.

Virgil then looked at his dad.

"What do you mean?, neither me or Kyle told you about them." Said Virgil in confusion.

"No, but Xanatos did." Said Derek.

"He showed me a videotape of them, but I still find it hard to believe." Said Derek as he explained.

"Xanatos told you about them?" Asked Kyle as he went back.

"Yes." Replied Derek.

"He said he tried to help them but they rejected him." Said Derek as he looks at the gargoyles again.

"He also admitted he made a few mistakes in dealing with them." Said Derek.

"And with you." Said Derek to Kyle.

"A few mistakes?" Asked Kyle in anger.

"So you can give up trying to get me to quit because it's not going to happen." Said Derek as he looked away with his arms crossed.

"You have to quit dad, he's using you." Said Virgil as he went to his dad's arms.

Derek knocked them away.

"It's my life, butt out." Said Derek.

Goliath then had enough.

"Quite all of you!" Yelled Goliath.

Everyone then looked at Goliath in shock.

Goliath then went over to them.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have a family to fight with." Said Goliath.

"All of my rookery brothers are dead." Said Goliath.

"And there is nothing _nothing_ more important than family." Said Goliath.

Goliath then walked away.

It then started to snow.

"Look Derek, you don't have to be a cop and do have to lead your own life." Said Kyle.

"But we weren't wrong about Xanatos, and I wouldn't be a good friend if we didn't give you this." Said Kyle.

Virgil then took out the video recorder from Fox and gave it to Derek.

"Listen to it or not, it's your decision." Said Kyle.

"It's your life." Said Virgil.

They soon walked away to the Pack's helicopter.

Derek then looked at the tape wondering what to do with it.

They soon went back to clocktower after dropping Jackal and Hyena with the police.

Soon the gargoyles then went outside for their sleep.

"Hey Lex." Said Broadway.

"Good job on the helicopter." Said Broadway.

"Yeah, the armour really did help." Said Brooklyn.

"I couldn't have done it without you two." Said Lexington as he looked at them both.

Broadway and Brooklyn then went separate directions.

Lexington went after Brooklyn.

Kyle and Virgil then went outside.

The sun then came up and the gargoyles were turned to stone.

Kyle and Virgil smirked at them as the snow continued.


	13. Reawakening

A few days have past ever since the Jackal and Hyena incident and it was still snowing.

Kyle was on his computer working on something while Goliath was looking at the window.

"We're going to movies, Hudson, want to come along?" Asked Broadway as he, Lexington and Brooklyn were about to leave.

"Thank you lads, but no, why go out in the snow to see something that will be on cable soon enough." Replied Hudson.

"Besides someone has to stay here and guard our home." Said Hudson.

Brooklyn then laughed.

"Hudson we live above a Police Station, what could happen?" Asked Brooklyn as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know the old saying lads." Said Hudson as he picked up the remote.

"A gargoyles can no more stop protecting the castle-" Said Hudson but was cut off by the Trio.

"Then breathing the air." Said all three.

Hudson then glared at them.

They then walked up to the window.

"We don't even live in a castle anymore." Said Lexington.

They then see Virgil walk in.

They then said their goodbyes before gliding off.

"Oh it is nasty out there." Said Virgil.

He then turned his scarf to his neck.

"So how do you guys survive in this cold?" Asked Virgil as he was still new to the gargoyles.

"Cold does not bother us." Said Goliath.

"Maybe not, but something is." Said Virgil.

Goliath then turned around.

"Aren't you studying with Kyle?" Asked Goliath quickly.

"Well it beats listing to my aunt telling me about the 'Protect and Serve' again." Replied Virgil.

This seems to peak Goliath's interest.

" 'Protect and Serve'?" Asked Goliath as he turned around.

"It's a police motto that my aunt lives by." Said Virgil.

"Protect whom and serve how?" Asked Goliath.

"The people, the honest citizens." Replied Virgil.

"They protect and serve then and we do the same for each other." Said Virgil.

Goliath then went down.

"You mean the police." Said Goliath.

Virgil's phone then got a text.

"Yeah, well my aunt wants me to come along on a joyride to see what it's like to be a cop." Said Virgil as he began to walk away.

"I'll go with you, perhaps I can learn something from this." Said Goliath.

"I better go too, less chance of you being seen." Said Kyle as he stood up from his chair.

"Right, I'm sure my aunt won't notice a gargoyle in her car." Said Virgil as he crossed his arms.

They then began to leave.

* * *

At the castle Xanatos and Demona were working on something.

"If this works, it'll be a miracle." Said Xanatos.

Demona then threw powder over a sheet with something under it.

"None of your plans have worked." Said Demona.

"The Pack, the Steel Clan robots, all have proven useless." Said Demona.

"You're stolen spells haven't done any better." Xanatos shot back.

Demona kept throwing powder over the sheet.

"Neither science or sorcerer have defeated Goliath, perhaps a combination of the two will be more effective." Said Demona.

A green mist emerges from the sheets.

"The cantrips have been spoken, the patterns of force are aligned." Said Demona.

She then looks at Xanatos.

"Now it is up to your machine, Xanatos." Said Demona.

Xanatos then flipped two switches and electricity begins to spark.

Xanatos begins moving a switch to increase it's power.

Soon a jar of where Demona threw the powder was glowing or something.

And it went to the body to sheet.

Something then began to move.

"It's alive, Alive!" Yelled Xanatos.

He then looks at Demona.

"I always wanted to say that." Said Xanatos.

Something from the sheet began to rose.

It then took off the sheet.

"As you said, it's alive." Said Demona as they went to the creature.

"Can it hear us?" Asked Xanatos.

The creature then moaned.

It then used it's red eye to look at them.

Demona used her claw to point at herself.

"Do you remember me?" Asked Demona.

The creature then nodded.

It then looked at Xanatos.

"This is Xanatos, my servant." Said Demona.

Xanatos then glared at her.

The creature then began to move.

"What am I?" Asked the male creature.

"You are cold stone brought to life." Replied Demona as she pointed at the creature.

"Cold stone." Said the creature.

"Don't you remember anything?" Asked Demona.

The creature then looked up.

"I remember the castle, Goliath my rookery brother went to find the Vikings." Said the creature as he turned around.

"Dawn came and then oblivion." Said the creature as he looked back at Demona and Xanatos.

"Your brother abandoned us to the mercy of the humans." Said Demona as she clenched her claw.

The creature then looked shocked.

Demona then took him to a mirror.

"He's been seduced by their beliefs, it is he who has turned you into this." Said Demona.

The creature then looked at the mirror to reveal some kind of half gargoyle cyborg.

The gargoyle screamed and punched the mirror.

* * *

Goliath then followed Virgil in his aunt's car with Kyle on his back.

He then heard their conversation about a man refusing to close down his store despite his three robberies.

"I do not understand, why does that man keep his store open?" Asked Goliath.

"He could be robbed again, why does he not leave?" Asked Goliath again.

"This is a dying neighbourhood Goliath, the big markets won't even come here." Replied Kyle.

"If he closes this store, people will have no place to buy food." Said Kyle.

"That's more important to him than hiding in his own little castle." Said Kyle.

"His community needs him." Said Goliath.

"To survive." Said Kyle as he finished his sentence.

Virgil then called.

"There's some kind of monster attacking New York Square." Said Virgil.

The car then drove with Goliath and Kyle following him.

Goliath soon lands on top of a tower to look down.

He saw the robot gargoyle from the lab about to throw a car at two police officers.

He then glided down and tackled the gargoyle.

The gargoyle then threw him away to a bus.

Kyle then went to him.

"Goliath, what is that?" Asked Kyle.

The lights then shined on the gargoyle cyborg.

"It is an abomination." Replied Goliath.

The cyborg then looked at Goliath.

"Rookery brother, you betrayed us." Said the cyborg.

He then raised his arm and cannon then came out.

It then fired. hitting the bus Goliath and Kyle were standing.

The cyborg then looked at his arm.

"What sorcery is this?" Asked the cyborg to himself.

Goliath then kicked him away.

It rolled and fired again but missed.

"Goliath!" Yelled Kyle but was held back by Virgil.

Goliath and the cyborg continued wrestling.

"I know you from long ago." Said Goliath.

"You are my brother." Said Goliath.

"And you are my betrayer." Said the cyborg.

The cyborg then threw Goliath again.

He then pointed his arm gun at Goliath and fired.

Goliath luckily missed and it hit the building behind him.

The cyborg continued firing and rocks came around Goliath.

The cyborg then lifted Goliath.

"Now you will pay for destroy me and our clan." Said the cyborg.

A disk then went through it's wrist.

"Put him down, ugly, and I mean now!" Yelled Broadway.

Lexington then opened another disk from a car and Brooklyn threw it.

It missed but Goliath was able to get free and went to the others.

"Goliath, what is that thing?" Asked Brooklyn.

"It is one of us, or used to be." Replied Goliath.

The cyborg's eye then began to glow more red then usual.

"More traitors, you will all pay." Said the cyborg.

Goliath then went up to it.

"Why are you attacking us?" Asked Goliath as the gargoyles came down from the car.

The cyborg then stepped back.

"You betrayed the clan, destroyed it." Replied the cyborg.

"We were all betrayed." Said Goliath.

"Too true." Demona's voice then came.

Goliath and the cyborg then looked up and saw Demona gliding down with the steel clan behind her with the red robot from before.

"You told these lies, I lived for my clan!" Yelled Goliath.

"And they died for you, smashed to dust by the humans you trusted." Demona shot back.

"We have each created our own clans now, Goliath." Said Demona.

"You have yours and I have mine." Said Demona.

"You have no clan, you don't know the meaning of the word." Said Goliath as he pointed at Demona.

Demona then looked at the cyborg.

"Destroy them, Coldstone." Demona ordered.

The red robot then grabbed Demona.

"Let's not be hasty, I want them alive." Said Xanatos as his voice was heard by the robot.

Demona then pushed the hand away from her shoulder.

"Destroy them and we will survive." Said Demona.

Coldstone then looked at her.

"Survive, like this?" Asked Coldstone as he indicated himself.

"Appearances mean nothing, we are the true gargoyles, they have been corrupted by the humans." Said Demona.

Goliath and Coldstone looked at each other.

"There has been enough death." Said Goliath.

"There are so few of us left, my brother." Said Goliath.

Coldstone then looked shocked.

They soon saw a news van coming up.

Kyle then used his spy technology to contact Goliath.

"Goliath, we don't want this on the 11 o'clock news." Said Kyle.

Goliath then looked up where Demona was.

"Xanatos, I'm sure you can communicate via your robots, and I doubt you want to see any more destruction done to your city." Said Goliath.

"Perhaps we should move to someplace less, fragile." Said Goliath.

"No!, we finish this now." Said Demona.

The robot then put it's claw in Demona's shoulder.

"An excellent suggestion, Goliath." Said Xanatos through radio.

"I propose we reconvene at-" Said Xanatos but it could be heard.

Luckily Kyle and Virgil heard.

"We'll be there Goliath and we'll bring help." Said Kyle.

Demona and the Steel Clan glided off.

Coldstone then active his rocket and went off.

The gargoyles then climbed up a building and then glided off as well.

Kyle and Virgil ran off until they found the Pack's old helicopter.

"I'm sure glad we kept this thing." Said Kyle.

"Me and you both." Said Virgil.

They soon saw Hudson and Bronx.

"Let's be going then." Said Hudson as he glided off with Bronx behind him.

Kyle then started the Helicopter but it wouldn't work.

"What?" Asked Kyle.

Virgil then tapped the screen.

"This thing is running out off juice." Said Virgil.

"Oh great." Said Kyle as he went back on his seat.

"Now are we supposed to do?" Asked Kyle.

Virgil then looked unsure.

"There is something I have been keeping from you Kyle, and it can help with the helicopter." Said Virgil.

Kyle then looks at Virgil.

"What's that?" Asked Kyle.

Virgil then put his hands on the screen and electricity came out.

The helicopter was working again.

Kyle looked amused.

"Wow." Said Kyle.

"Well remember when you said it made you feel special the day I found out about the gargoyles?" Asked Virgil.

"Yeah." Replied Kyle.

"Well on the same day I had these weird powers, and it made me feel special if I knew them, not even dad knows about this." Said Virgil.

"Guess we both know what it feels like to feel special." Said Kyle.

They soon flown to the Brooklyn Bridge where the battle was commencing.

They saw Demona shooting Coldstone with a laser gun and he fell into the water.

Goliath went after him.

She tried to shoot the trio but Xanatos used his gun to let Demona let go of hers.

"I told you before, I want them alive." Said Xanatos.

Bronx then tackled Xanatos to the ground.

Virgil then went down with Kyle still piloting the Helicopter.

"Don't move!" Yelled Virgil as he landed on the ground with his hands beaming with electricity.

"It's over, Xanatos." Said Virgil as Hudson came down.

"I don't think so." Said Xanatos.

He then activated his jetpack and grabbed onto Demona and flew off into the city.

The trio then looked sad.

"It took us a while to find you, and get Hudson, is everyone ok?" Asked Kyle as he got off the helicopter.

"What happened to the monster?" Asked Virgil.

They soon saw Goliath walking up to them all wet.

"He was not a monster, he was family." Said Goliath.

"And now he's gone." Said Goliath.

"I'm sorry." Said Kyle.

Goliath then sighed.

"Let's go home." Said Goliath.

Soon they were looking over New York.

"Goliath, you told Coldstone that gargoyles protect." Said Lexington.

"Like we breath boy, you know that." Said Hudson.

"But _what_ do we protect?" Asked Brooklyn in confusion.

"The Clock Tower." Replied Hudson.

"No." Said Goliath as he shook his head.

The other gargoyles looked confused.

"That is merely where we sleep, the Island, Manhattan, this is our castle." Said Goliath.

They soon looked over New York.

"From this day forward we protect all who live here, human and gargoyle alike." Said Goliath.

Kyle then looked over at Goliath.

"Are you all right, Is there anything we can do?" Asked Kyle.

"Yes, we need friends." Said Replied Goliath.

They soon glided away.

Soon at dawn a robber then came inside the store with a panicked look.

The owner held up his arms.

"Oh, not again, can't rob somebody else this time?" Asked the owner.

"I-I'm not robbin' you, man, do me a favour." Said the robber.

"Call the cops so I can turn myself in." Said the robber as he poured out the money.

"What?!, why?" Asked the owner in confusion.

"'Cause six monster just told me to." Said the robber as he hided away.

On the building next door, the six gargoyles were on the ledge turned to stone with Kyle and Virgil looking out with them.

Kyle then turned around to look at Goliath.

"You know what, guys?" Asked Kyle.

"The city feels safer already." Said Kyle as he looked over New York.

"And with us to help." Said Virgil as he took out costumes.

Kyle then shook his head while smiling and laughter.

They soon walked away.


	14. Leader Of The Pack

A few weeks have past since the Coldstone incident and New York is getting more safer when the gargoyles started protecting people and Kyle has been getting really good with his powers as well as Virgil's.

Virgil then walked up the stairs to the Clock Tower and saw Kyle.

"I got your message Kyle, what's up?" Asked Virgil.

"Bad news, I'm afraid, the Pack's escaped from Riker's Island." Replied Kyle.

"What?!" Asked/Yelled Virgil in shock.

"All of them?" Asked Virgil.

Kyle shook his head.

"No, for some reason Fox wanted to stay behind while the others escaped." Replied Kyle.

"How did they escape?" Asked Virgil.

"Dingo and somebody dressed in black took them out, quick and clean." Replied Kyle again.

Virgil then ran into a room and changed into costume. **(A/N: Just imagine the costume from Static Shock, those who don't know look it up.)**

"What are we waiting for, let's go after them." Said Virgil as he ran towards the ledge.

"Don't you think we should wait for Goliath?" Asked Kyle as he changed into his costume which a red suit with green lines over it and with a hood.

"No way, this is our chance to show the gargoyles that we can do this ourselves." Replied Virgil.

"Well where do we even start, New York is famous for being the biggest city on earth." Said Kyle.

"The Pack Media Studios, odds are they'll go back to it like snakes to a nest." Said Virgil.

Virgil then took a disk where it turned bigger like a saucer.

Virgil then jumped off the ledge and actually flew away with the disk at his feet.

Kyle then left Goliath at note since it was not close to sundown.

He soon pointed at himself and transported to where Virgil is.

* * *

Inside a craft a man wearing a golden coyote suit pushed a button.

"Automatic pilot engaged." Said the computer.

"What about radar?" Asked Jackal.

The coyote then looked at him.

"Not to worry, we're stealth rigged." Said the coyote.

He then rose to his seat and went to The Pack.

"All right, here's the plan-" Said Coyote but was interrupted by Wolf.

"Hold up, dogface, who died and left _you_ in charge?" Asked Wolf.

Coyote then crossed his arms.

"I've appointed myself leader in Fox's absence." Coyote replied in a simple matter tone.

Wolf then chuckled.

"Congratulations, you just set the record for the shortest term in office." Said Wolf.

Dingo then held Wolf to prevent him from doing something stupid.

"Hey back off Wolf, you don't know what you're dealing with here, mate." Said Dingo as he reasoned.

"Good point, when's the last time _you_ tore an iron gate off it's hinges?" Asked Jackal.

"I'll just have to settle for me tearing this jerk in half." Replied Wolf.

Wolf then jumped on Coyote but he managed to electrocuted Wolf by pressing his chest.

Wolf then fell to the ground while holding his chest while catching his breath.

"Want to see me use both hands?" Asked Coyote.

"Coyote huh?, when I get through with you they'll call you 'Roadkill'!" Yelled Wolf.

He then grabbed Coyote and held him in a tight grip.

"Gotcha." Said Wolf in triumph.

Jackal and Dingo were silently cheering him on.

Wolf then noticed something strange.

Coyote then got out of his grip and held Wolf.

He then sprayed some kind of gas on him.

Wolf then fell down to the floor, defeated.

"Don't feel too bad, I am wearing battle armor after all." Said Coyote.

"Ok masked man, you broke us out of stir, you've even got some nice moves, I'll give you that." Said Hyena in impressment.

She then looked away.

"You're even kinda cute." Mumbled Hyena.

"But the Pack doesn't follow just anybody, for the last time, who _are_ you?" Asked Jackal as he pointed at Coyote.

Coyote then took off his mask and the pack gasped at who it was.

It was Xanantos!

"Surprise." Said Xanatos.

Hyena then cackled.

"And you said there ain't no Santa Claus." Said Hyena as she looked at her brother.

"You just bought yourself some serious payback, rich man." Said Jackal.

Jackal then tried to jump to Xanatos but Dingo held him back.

"Fox got all of you put away, this guys busted you out." Said Dingo as he reasoned again.

"It was Fox who sent you to assassinate me remember?, she's out of the picture now." Said Xanatos.

"And it's the gargoyles who are real enemies, they put me in jail too once." Said Xanatos.

He then walked away to a bunch of cabinets.

"I don't know about you, but I don't intend to let them go unpunished." Said Xanatos as he kneeled to the cabinets.

The Pack was walking towards Xanatos with smirks on their faces.

"Keep talking." Said Jackal.

Xanatos then grabbed a bag.

"First, I thought you might like to slip into something more comfortable." Said Xanatos as he threw the bag to Wolf and then another at Jackal and Hyena.

They then took out their costumes and their weapons.

"You want to take out the gargoyles so do I, and I know how to do it." Said Xanatos.

"So how do we find 'em, they're not exactly in the Yellow Pages." Said Wolf as he took off his shirt.

"We won't have to find them, they'll find us, through their allies." Said Xanatos.

* * *

The gargoyles have woken up and read Kyle's note about the Pack escaping, they then glided towards the Castle.

They then went inside to find Owen.

"We're here to see Xanatos." Said Goliath.

"Alas, Mr. Xanatos is not here." Said Owen.

Owen then looked at them with a smirk.

"It isn't him you want anyway, your business I believe is with the Pack." Said Owen.

Goliath and the others looked shocked at what he said.

Owen then looks down his schedule.

"As it happens their social calendar shows them arriving at Pack Media Studios any time now." Said Owen as he closed his book.

"They're excpecting you, shouldn't you be there?" Asked Owen.

Goliath then moved his wing like it was cape.

"I'll speak with Xanatos later." Said Goliath.

They soon began to leave.

"Sooner then you think perhaps." Said Owen.

* * *

Kyle and Virgil were on top of building where the police was in the studio looking for The Pack.

"Looks like we're not the only one they figured they'd be here." Said Kyle as he looked down.

"Guess we have to wait." Said Virgil.

Kyle nodded.

A few minuets later of waiting the police finally left.

They soon went down to the Pack Media Studios.

Virgil then moved his powers like a nightlight but found nothing.

"Guess all of this was for nothing." Said Kyle.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Said Vigil as he turned off his powers.

Suddenly began to shake the place up.

Soon an aircraft then appeared from underground and opened up to reveal the pack.

"Or not." Said Virgil.

The Pack soon came down.

Kyle then nodded to Virgil.

Virgil then shot electricity out of his hands and it hit Dingo and Wolf.

Jackal and Hyena managed to dodge and kicked Kyle.

Kyle then shot beams from his hands to knock them down.

The fight got more intense.

Kyle then punched Hyena in the face.

Jackal then came to her.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Said Jackal in anger.

"That was no lady." Said Kyle mockingly.

Coyote then threw a disk at Kyle and shocked him.

Virgil then rolled a ball of Electricity and threw it at Dingo and Wolf and knocked them out.

Soon Coyote came down.

Virgil then looked at Coyote.

Before he could something Coyote released some kind of ray on him.

Virgil soon fell unconscious and landed right next to Kyle.

"Nighty night, don't let the bed bugs bite." Said Jackal in a mocking voice.

* * *

Soon Goliath and the others then arrived at the Studio but found nothing.

Hudson then went down to the ground.

"There was a struggle here." Said Hudson.

Suddenly the phone began to ring.

Broadway then looked at Goliath and nodded.

Broadway then picked up the phone.

"Uh, Hello?" Asked Broadway.

"Good evening, ah Broadway is it?" Asked Owen as he keeps forgetting which gargoyles names are.

"I've been instructed to invite you to an intimate soiree the Pack is having tonight." Said Owen.

"If you and friends are free around midnight, please consider attending, on the oil tanker _Otoshiana Maru_ in the middle of the bay." Said Owen.

"I believe a couple of your friends are already in attendance." Said Owen.

He then hang up.

Broadway clenched his claw at the phone.

"The Pack has them." Said Broadway.

* * *

Soon Virgil had woken up and saw Kyle was already awakened.

He then looked around and wondered where they are.

"Solid steel and I don't know how many feet thick, no way we're getting out." Said Kyle as he explained.

"I guess it's lucky you left Goliath that note." Said Virgil as he stood up.

"Yeah, who know, it in a matter of time we'll be free." Said Kyle.

* * *

Soon the Pack were preparing for the gargoyles.

"Do you think they'll come?, they've gotta know it's a trap." Said Dingo as he put away a gun.

Coyote then looked up at the sky.

"They'll come." Said Coyote.

Suddenly they heard a roar.

"They're coming in from the side." Said Coyote as he pointed the opposite side.

He then shot laser at Broadway and Hudson.

Broadway came from the other side and tackled Hyena, Wolf and Dingo.

He then Coyote running towards him and jumped to the ledge above.

Goliath soon went after him.

Broadway then heard something coming from a hatch.

He then walked over towards it and tried to open it.

Wolf then regained consciousness and saw Broadway trying to open the hatch.

Wolf tried to attack Broadway but missed.

Hudson then came down and saw Dingo, Jackal and Hyena around him.

Hudson then took out his sword with his three opponents glaring at him.

"Come on then, we're none of us getting any younger." Said Hudson.

Dingo tried to attack but Hudson jumped to the side.

Jackal try to claw Hudson.

But Hudson use his swords to cut the sharp tips of Jackal's claw.

Jackal gasped as he was thrown to where Dingo was.

Hyena then jumped on Hudson's wing but he simply knocked her off to Broadway.

With Hyena in his way he was able to get the hatch opened and into a bunch of barrels.

"Thanks for the help." Said Broadway sarcastically.

Oil then began to seek out of the barrels.

Kyle and Virgil soon got out and began attacking the Pack with their powers like last time.

Lexington then jumped on Dingo.

Coyote then hid on a shadow in front of a door with Goliath coming after him.

Coyote then opened up his arm gun.

Goliath heard and saw where Coyote was.

Coyote then shot that same ray he used on Virgil at Goliath.

Goliath then fell to his knees.

Coyote then use his arm cannon.

Goliath then punched the ground beneath him which began to move.

Coyote then missed Goliath and hit the barrels which cause a fire.

Goliath then held Coyote and took off his mask to reveal who it was.

"Xanatos!" Yelled Goliath.

Xanatos only smirked.

"It's nice to see you too, Goliath." Said Xanatos simply.

Xanatos got out of Goliath's grip and down off the ledge.

Goliath then went after him.

They soon continued their fight with fire around them.

Soon Xanatos was able to throw Goliath to a pipe.

Hudson then head-butted Dingo and threw him to Wolf.

Wolf then tried to attack but throw down by Hudson.

"Stay down, blast you!" Yelled Hudson.

Lexington then grabbed Jackal and roared.

Jackal then whimpered in fear.

Lexington then threw him away.

Dingo then went behind Lexington with a gun and tried to shoot him.

Luckily Broadway grabbed the gun and destroyed it.

He then threw the gun to Dingo.

Bronx then jumped on Xanatos and bit his face.

A piece of his skin then came off.

What surprise everyone on what was under the skin.

It was full of mechanics, like a robot.

"He's a robot!" Yelled Dingo.

"A robot?, even better." Said Hyena with a smirk.

Coyote then tried to attack again but was shot in the chest by Lexington when he found a gun.

"I will have my revenge." Said Coyote on his knees.

Goliath then kicked the head that went straight towards Hyena's feet.

Hyena then looked shocked.

Lexington then held up the gun with a smirk.

"Who's next?" Asked Lexington.

Jackal then saw the fire coming around them.

"Things are about to become complicated." Said Jackal as he grabbed Hyena's arm.

"Let's book, sis." Said Jackal.

He and the others then went to the hovercraft.

"No!" Yelled Lexington.

It soon began to fly with Wolf on the controls.

Soon explosions came around the ship.

Kyle and Virgil were thrown away and hit their head with a pipe.

They were soon on the ledge.

Fire soon came around the water beneath them.

Lexington tried to shoot the Pack but saw Kyle and Virgil on the ledge.

Before they fell off Goliath and Brooklyn grabbed them and held onto them.

Coyote's head then began to fly off.

"Blast, they got away, all of them." Said Hudson as he clenched his fist.

Soon a massive hole opened up and ship began to sink.

Coyote's body then sank into the water.

Soon the gargoyles glided away.

Bronx however had to stay on the edge as the ship began to sink even further into the water.

Hudson then managed to grab him and catched up with the others.

Goliath then looked at Kyle, who was still knocked out.

"What'll happen to them now?" Asked Brooklyn.

"We'll ask them questions when they wake up, for now let's go home." Replied Goliath.

* * *

The Next morning Fox in a suit was with the judges.

"Taking into consideration your overall exemplary behaviour, and particularly your decision to serve your time and help the guard during the recent escape of your former accomplices, this board herby grants you an early parole." Said the Judge.

Fox then opened her eyes with a smirk.

She then went outside with a car waiting for her.

She then went in and let her hair loose.

She was then grabbed and kissed by Xanatos.

"I missed you." Said Xanatos as he released the kiss.

"Not as much as I've missed you, so who won?" Asked Fox.

Xanatos shook his head.

"It never mattered, that was merely the icing, you're the cake." Said Xanatos.

They soon shared a kiss again.

"The whole escape was staged to give a shot at an early parole." Said Xanatos as he explained his plan.

"Plus I got a chance to test this prototype robot." Said Xanatos as he removed a package to revealed Coyote's head.

"But they destroyed it, what about your revenge?" Asked Fox.

"Revenge they say is a sucker's game." Replied Xanatos.

"Robots are nothing Fox, my dear, I can build a dozen more like this one." Said Xanatos.

"True love is so much harder to come by." Said Xanatos.


	15. Metamorphosis

Just in the alleyways of New York there lies a girl with a blanket wrapped around her body when she looks at somebody.

"I'm not like these others." Said the girl.

A man wearing a hat and coat with a cane came by.

"Of course you're not, I can see that." Said the man with a German like accent with a side of English.

"I haven't been in New York long, this is just a temporary setback." Said the girl.

"As it happens, I need a temporary assistant." Said the man.

"Easy work and it pays well." Said the man as he wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Plus much nicer surrounding than these." Said the man as he moved his can around the alley.

"Well, what would I have to do?" Asked the girl.

The man then smirked.

* * *

The next morning Virgil was at the airport.

"You know what the Zen master said to the hot dog vender? 'make me one with everything'." Said Virgil as he took the hot dog.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Said the Hot Dog man.

Virgil then began to eat his hot dog.

"I'm looking for Derek Maza." Said Virgil as he wiped off the crumbs from his mouth.

"His son, right?" Asked the Hot Dog man.

"Yeah, he said you'd be coming by." Said the Hot Dog man as he pointed to where an airplane was coming in for landing.

It did a very impressive loop before landing.

Derek then opened a hatch and took off his sunglasses before getting out.

"New toy?" Asked Virgil.

"One of the perks working for Xanatos." Replied Derek.

"Missed you at dinner, Sunday." Said Virgil.

"Been busy." Replied Derek as he pulled his zipper on his jacket higher.

"Xanatos doesn't believe in employees visiting family?" Asked Virgil.

"Oh, here we go again, how many times do I have to keep saying this?" Asked Derek with his hands up.

"Xanatos isn't the reincarnation of Snidely Whiplash." Said Derek.

"And even if he is, I can handle it." Said Derek.

"Sorry." Mumbled Virgil as he looked away.

Derek then sighed and put his hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"Look, I know we haven't been spending any time since I took this job, but I promise you I will." Said Derek.

"Cross your heart?" Asked Virgil as he made a visual aid.

"And hope to die." Replied Derek as he also made a visual aid.

They then hugged.

* * *

Later it was nightfall and the gargoyles have shed their stone.

They soon went on patrol.

Kyle was with Brooklyn and Broadway.

After the Pack incident, he and Virgil weren't allowed to go anywhere without them.

Kyle was on Brooklyn's back.

Brooklyn then saw something.

"Hey look." Said Brooklyn.

They saw something moving in the ally and hid behind a dumpster.

"Demona?" Asked Broadway.

"Let's check it out." Said Brooklyn angrily.

They soon went down to the ally and saw someone with wings but with the body and head of a lioness.

"That's not Demona." Said Broadway.

The creature then backed away.

"Get away from me!" Yelled the creature.

"No, don't be afraid." Said Brooklyn.

"We won't hurt you." Said Brooklyn.

They soon heard sirens and saw vans coming their way.

Soon people came out of them.

Oddly enough, two of them resembled Xanatos' goons from the Park.

"There she is." Said the first man.

"But she's not alone?" Asked The second man.

"Tranq them all, let the doc sort 'em out." Said the first man.

They soon began shooting tranquilizers at them.

Broadway hid behind a dumpster.

" _Arma_!" Yelled Kyle in Latin.

A shield then came between the allies to protect them from the dart.

They just keep firing.

Brooklyn then went to the lioness.

"Bad neighbourhood." Said Brooklyn.

He then grabbed the Lioness' wrist.

She then struggled.

"Let go!" Yelled the lioness.

Something on her wrist then fell to the ground.

Soon Kyle had to let go of the shield.

One woman fired a laser tranquilizer at the dumpster the lioness was hiding.

"Help me!" Yelled the lioness as two goons went to her.

"Don't go with them!" Yelled Brooklyn.

Soon the lioness was dragged and put inside the van.

The goons went back to firing and Brooklyn hid behind a dumpster next to him.

"We have to save her." Said Brooklyn.

"If you say so." Said Broadway.

They soon pushed the dumpster to the goons.

The goons jumped out of the way.

Brooklyn then began clawing his way through the van but was shot from behind.

"Come on, we're out of here." Said Broadway.

Kyle then went on Broadway's shoulders.

"No, gotta, save her." Said Brooklyn.

Broadway soon grabbed Brooklyn, jumped off the van and glided away.

* * *

Soon at Castle Wyvern Derek just landed the helicopter on the landing spot with Owen waiting.

Xanatos then got out.

"We received some fascinating expense reports from Gen-U-Tech systems." Said Owen.

"Yes, their R&D Team is working on, something special for me." Said Xanatos as he grabbed the paperwork from Owen.

"Something involving armed mercenaries?" Asked Owen.

"Not to my knowledge, perhaps it's time to pay Dr. Sevarius a visit." Said Xanatos as he walked off.

"Mercenaries?, maybe I'll come along." Said Derek.

"I'm sure it won't be necessary." Said Xanatos.

"It's what you pay me for, might as well get your money's worth." Said Derek.

Xanatos then chuckled.

"Might as well." Said Xanatos.

* * *

Later at the clock tower.

"As soon as they left, we caught the first updraft back." Said Broadway as he finished his story.

"She was so frightened." Said Brooklyn.

"Yeah, of us." Said Broadway.

"She needed our help." Said Brooklyn as he held his head.

"We talking about the same person?, from where I sat, she didn't want our help." Said/Asked Kyle.

"She wanted mine." Said Brooklyn stubbornly.

"Lover boy took this off her wrist." Said Broadway as he showed them the device on the Lioness' wrist.

"Well, it was a tracking device, digital, long range, expensive." Said Kyle.

"The symbol was on the ambulance too." Said Broadway as he showed the Logo.

It read: Gen U Tech.

"Gen-U-Tech." Said Virgil.

He then took the tracker from Broadway.

"I'll have my aunt look at this." Said Virgil.

* * *

The next morning, Xanatos and Derek arrived at the Gen-U-Tech Building, marching right into the office of Dr. Anton Servarius.

"I think it's time for an update on the project, Servarius." Said Xanatos.

The man from the alley stepped forward into the light, revealing an older man with bright red hair save for a stripe of white down the middle.

He was hunched over, leaning on a wooden cane, and he practically screamed Mad Scientist.

"Of course." Replied Sevarius in that same accent.

He walked over to a control panel and pressed a series of keys, bringing up a large screen.

Almost instantly, recorded footage of the gargoyles began to play on the screen.

"You asked me to design a living creature based on the gargoyles." Said Servarius as he started to explained.

"I considered cloning a living specimen, but none was available." Said Servarius.

He then looks at Xanatos.

"Or has that changed?" Asked Servarius with a smirk.

"No it has not." Replied Xanatos.

Servarius then sighed and turned to the screen.

"So I turned to gene splicing to breed for desired traits." Said Servarius as he pointed his can at two pictures with the words D.N.A.

Servarius hit a button on the keypad and the footage disappeared, replaced by footage of a jungle cat.

"The composite genes would provide the artificial specimen with the strength and agility of a jungle cat." Said Servarius.

The footage shifted to footage of flying bats.

"Plus a bat's ability to fly." Said Servarius.

"And human intelligence?" Asked Xanatos.

Servarius then walked over.

"Yes, of course." Replied Servarius.

"However, I ran into a slight problem involving the energy needed for the wing muscles." Said Servarius.

"The creature would have to eat an equivalent of three cows a day to maintain its strength." Said Servarius as he held up three of his fingers.

"So how do the Gargoyles do it, not to many cows in Manhattan." Said Xanatos.

"I surmised they store solar energy while hibernating in to stone every day, unfortunately that process is unknown to the Animal Kindom." Said Servarius.

Servarius turned off the screen, and turned on the lights and looks at Derek and Xanatos.

"But there is a way to store the energy needs." Said Servarius.

With a few keys pressed he revealed a large aquarium filled with long eels.

" _Electrophorus_ electricus,The electric eel." Said Servarius.

"These fish store energy in specialized organs known as electroreceptors." Said Servarius.

He then walked over to the aquarium.

"Adapting this might solve our problem." Said Servarius.

Derek and Xanatos then walked up to Servarius.

"Yeah, well, this is all pretty impressive theory, but the big question is, why'd you hire mercenaries?" Asked Derek.

Servarius almost seemed to choke on the question, but covered it with a cough, and continued.

"Ah Yes, it seems, one of the test subjects escaped." Said Servarius.

Derek and Xanatos turned around.

"Test subjects?" Asked Xanatos.

"Oh, don't worry." Said Servarius as he walked to the table.

"We got her back, look." Said Servarius.

He then inserted a different code.

A large section of the wall began to lift up, revealing a large holding area separated from the lab by a large sheet of safety glass.

In the holding area were three different creatures.

One seemed to be a combination of an anthropomorphic puma and a bat, while the other seemed to be an anthropomorphic tiger.

These two creatures snarled loudly, throwing themselves against the glass to no avail.

However, the third creature, the gargoyle from the alley, simply huddled in a corner, hugging her knees to her chest.

She seemed to be part lion from the looks of her.

Derek looked at the three creatures, every fiber of his being screaming that something was wrong.

"You grew these three from scratch?" Asked Xanatos.

"This quickly?" Asked Xanatos as he was impressed.

"Well no, that would have taken too long." Said Servarius as he smirked.

"I used a shortcut, human protocols." Said Servarius.

"Human test subjects injected with a mutagenic formula." Said Servarius.

Derek and Xanatos turned around.

"What?!" Asked/Yelled Xanatos.

Derek grabbed Xanatos by the shoulders.

"This is what you've been funding here?!" Asked/Yelled Derek as he pointed at the creatures.

"I had no idea." Said Xanatos as he shook his head, not even trying to pull out of Derek's grip.

He then looked away.

"No, that's not true, I was fooling myself I knew Servarius had a bad reputation, I want results so badly, I ignored it." Said Xanatos as he walked over to Servarius.

"But don't worry, we'll make it right, we'll find a way to reverse the mutations." Said Xanatos.

Servarius then got mad.

"NO, I WONT LET YOU DESTROY MY WORK!" Yelled Servarius as he pulled a dart gun out from under the keyboard, aiming it right at Xanatos.

"Down!" Yelled Derek as he quickly knocked Xanatos out of the way, taking the dart in the shoulder.

He screamed in pain, then quickly turned on Servarius, tackling the man to the ground.

Servarius went to aim the gun again, but Derek quickly yanked it from his grasp.

"Go ahead, try something, i'd love to do that again." Said Derek.

Derek then pulled the dart out of his shoulder, wincing slightly.

"Funny, I don't feel sleepy." Said Derek as he noticed nothing was happening.

Servarius then laughed evilly.

"You fool, that wasn't a tranquilizer dart." Said Servarius.

"It was loaded with my mutagenic formula." Said Servarius.

"The same formula I used on them!" Yelled Servarius as he pointed to the creatures.

Derek's eyes began as wide a dinner plates, the dart falling from his hands as he stumbled back in shock.

Xanatos walked over, gently ushering Derek into a chair before turning on Servarius.

He grabbed the man, pulling him up off the ground and throwing him in a seat.

"You'd better have an antidote." Said Xanatos.

"Oh, I do." Said Servarius, tapping the side of his head.

"Right up here, but why would I help you destroy my work?" Asked Servarius as he knew Xanatos had nothing on him.

At that moment, the video screen came to life with one of Servarius' men dominating the screen.

"There's a couple of police detectives here, doc." Said the man

"They're investigating a kidnapping." Said the man.

The screen shifted to a picture of Elisa and Matt, who were both showing their badges to the camera.

At the sight of his sister, Derek gasped in fear.

However, Xanatos used this to his advantage.

"By all means Doc, invite them in." Said Xanatos he leaned to Servarius.

"Let's give them the slide show, introduce them to the finish product." Said Xanatos.

Servarius then looked at the screen.

"You wouldn't dare, you bankrolled everything!" Yelled Servarius.

"You're right, we'll both go down for this, but I've been in prison before have you?" Asked Xanatos.

He then grabbed Servarius by his shirt.

"The police, the press, the public, they'll all crucify you." Said Xanatos as he let got off Servarius.

"And if they don't, I will." Said Xanatos as he clenched his fist to prove his point.

Servarius then sighed.

"I could begin work on the antidote right now." Said Servarius.

Xanatos then walked back over to Derek who was holding his head in pain.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Xanatos.

"Pretty lousy." Replied Derek.

"Just say the word and I'll have her brought up here." Said Xanatos as he was gesturing to the screen with Elisa and Matt still on it.

"Don't worry about me, this is my fault as much as Servarius." Said Xanatos.

"No, I can't face her now, maybe when he's cured me." Said Derek.

Sweat was pouring down his face and he clutched his head in pain.

Xanatos turned to Servarius.

"All right, get rid of them and then get to work." Xanatos ordered.

The doctor nodded, then nervously walked over to the monitor to get started.

As he did, Derek suddenly gasped in pain, doubling over and nearly falling.

Xanatos quickly stopped him and held onto him.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Asked Xanatos.

Derek looked up at Xanatos, but his eyes were yellow and feline, and his teeth were slightly pointed.

"Help me…" Said Derek.

* * *

Back at the clock tower Kyle and Virgil were pacing around after Elisa was sent away.

"I don't trust Servarius, he's definitely lying about something, I can feel it." Said Kyle.

"Can't your aunt arrest him, Virgil?" Asked Brooklyn.

"Not without a probable cause, without enough evidence for a warrant, our hand are tied." Replied Virgil.

Brooklyn then went to a ledge while the sun was rising.

"Well, mine aren't." Said Brooklyn as he clenched his fist.

Soon the sun rose and the gargoyles turned to stone.

Kyle and Virgil were trying to think of a plan.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gen-U-Tech building.

Servarius was mixing something glass tubes.

Xanatos then looks at Servarius' shoulders to make sure he doesn't try something.

"Don't you have some junk bonds to sell?" Asked Servarius as he snapped.

Derek then began to moan.

Xanatos and Servarius looked over.

"The metamorphosis is accelerating." Said Xanatos.

"It might be safer to cage him." Said Servarius.

Xanatos then looks at Servarius.

"He's a man, not an animal, shut up and keep working." Said Xanatos.

Servarius then went back to work.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and it soon became dark.

The gargoyles soon lost their stone shedding and woke up.

They all roared one at a time.

Kyle and Vigil then went outside.

Brooklyn then began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Asked Goliath.

"To find her, she needs my help." Replied Brooklyn.

"Yeah, right." Said Broadway as he crossed his arms.

"You don't know anything about her!" Yelled Brooklyn in anger.

"And neither do you, rushing off without a plan won't help her." Said Goliath.

Brooklyn then turned around.

Kyle and Virgil then came up.

"And we have a plan." Said Kyle with a smirk.

Brooklyn then turned around in surprise and blinked.

* * *

Soon, Kyle, Virgil, Goliath, Brooklyn and Lexington went on top of the Gen-U-Tech building.

"We can get in here." Said Brooklyn as he pointed to a skylight.

He was about to open it when Lex grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" Yelled Lex.

"See those wires, those wires mean electricity and electricity probably mean an alarm." Said Lex.

"Oh, wonderful, terrific, so what do we do now?" Asked Brooklyn.

"Allow me." Replied Kyle.

He then held out his hand.

" _E_ _xcludit_ _Timorem_!" Yelled Kyle in Latin.

"That should take care of the alarm." Said Kyle.

"Should?" Asked Brooklyn.

"Well they could have a back up." Replied Kyle.

"But just in case." Said Goliath.

He then grabbed a piece of the building and pulled it to make a hole.

Soon they all went in.

Lex soon went to a computer and started typing.

"Would you quit fooling around?" Asked Brooklyn.

"Hey, i'm just trying to find your girlfriend." Said Lexington.

"Got it." Said Lex.

They soon found a room and saw the Lioness.

"There you are." Said Brooklyn in relif.

"Stay back, somebody help me!" Yelled the Lioness to her communicator.

Soon a back up alarm then came on.

Goliath then grabbed a table and started hitting the glass.

He then scratched the glass before hitting it with the table again and shattering the glass.

Guards soon came with guns in their hands.

"Lock down the laboratory." Said one man to his communicator.

Soon a gate went through the door.

The other man then shot a tranqulizer dart to the Lioness' shoulders.

The other one started shooting lasers at them.

Brooklyn then picked up the Lioness.

Virgil then shot an eletrical ball at the gaurds and shocked them.

Meanwhile in the other room, Servarius has finished the antidote when the alarm came on.

"Building security has been breached!" Yelled Servarius.

"Never mind, just give him the antidote already." Said Xanatos.

"Hurry." Said Derek weakly.

The door suddenly flew open as the gargoyles, Virgil and Kyle stormed in.

Brooklyn had the Lioness still in his arms.

Derek looked over at them, his mutated face full of fear.

"Not now!" Yelled Derek.

"Xanatos!" Yelled Goliath as he snarled.

"I should have known." Said Goliath as they began to run.

"No time for revenge!" Yelled Kyle.

Behind them, the guards were firing at will, despite the innocent bystanders.

While the gargoyles attempted to evade the attackers, so did Dr. Servarius, Derek and Xanatos.

A few guards got knocked aside by Lexington's tail and was sent flying right into Servarius.

The cure in Servarius' hand went flying through the air, much to Derek's horror.

"No!" Yelled Derek.

Derek dove, praying he could catch the cure.

Unfortunately, he was a second too late, and the syringe gun shattered on the ground.

"NO!" Yelled Derek with tears in his eyes.

Meanwhile, the gargoyles were still evading the guards.

Goliath was fighting them off with one hand.

Brooklyn was doing his best to keep the Lioness from getting injured.

Goliath then leapt to a table and created a hole in a celling to give them room.

"Brooklyn, we have your friend, now let's go." Said Goliath.

Goliath then tossed everyone up leaving him in the only room.

As Goliath began to climb up himself, Servarius went to stop him.

"No, that's my creation!" Yelled Servarius.

He then jumped to Goliath's legs to stop.

Goliath snared in rage, then kicked Servarius off of him, right into the tank of electric eels.

The glass shattered and the eels fell on the doctor, for some reason he grabbed one of them and electrocuting him.

The doctor screamed in agony, writhing in the pool of water as the eel's natural electricity coursed through his body.

Eventually he stops moving all together and slumps.

Both Derek and Xanatos gasp, then Xanatos slowly approaches Servarius, avoiding the eels, and checking for a pulse.

"No pulse, he's dead." Said Xanatos.

Derek couldn't believe his ears.

With tears of desperation in his eyes, he approached Xanatos and the dead doctor.

"He can't be dead, he's my one chance." Said Derek sadly.

Xanatos just stood up, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." Said Xanatos.

No, I only needed a few more seconds!" Yelled Derek as he covered his hands.

He looked up from his hands, and his fists clenched.

His eyes seemed to glow in anger.

"It's the gargoyles' fault, they'll pay for this." Said Derek.

"If it takes my last breath, they'll pay." Said Derek.

"Come on, we have to get you out before the police show up." Said Xanatos as he grabbed Derek's arm.

Derek then took it off him and shook in anger.

"Unless you want Elisa or Virgil to see you like this." Said Xanatos.

"No!" Yelled Derek.

Xanatos then grabbed his arm again and dragged him off.

"Then come on, we'll find a cure for you and the others, I promise you that." Said Xanatos.

* * *

Soon the gargoyles, Virgil and Kyle went back to the Clock Tower.

The lioness soon began to wake up.

She saw Bronx and backed away scared.

"It's ok, you're among friends." Said Brooklyn with a smile.

The lioness soon backed away to Goliath.

"Were, were you human once too?" Asked the lioness as she began to stood up.

"No." Said Goliath simply.

The Lioness began to run again.

"Well, I'm human, i'm not like this." Said the lioness.

"My name is Maggie, Maggie Reed." Said Maggie as she introduced herself.

"I'm from Ohio." Said Maggie.

"You'll be safe here, Maggie." Said Lexington.

"This is safe?" Asked Maggie.

"I need a cure, I'm not a monster!" Yelled Maggie as she fell to her knees with her head on her arms.

Brooklyn then went up to her.

"We're not monster either, don't be afraid." Said Brooklyn.

He placed his hand on Maggie's head but she turned her head away.

"The dawn is coming, and we all need rest." Said Goliath.

"When night falls, we'll find your cure, Maggie." Said Goliath.

"Even if it means confronting Xanatos at his castle." Said Goliath as he promised.

Soon the gargoyles went to the ledge as Dawn was coming.

Maggie then looked at Brooklyn who had a sad look on his face.

Soon they were all turn to stone.

Maggie then looked around and saw Kyle and Virgil asleep since they got in.

She soon looked at the wings and began to flew away.

A few hours later Kyle and Virgil woke up.

They soon saw no-one.

Kyle looked outside and saw the gargoyles were still there.

"Where's the girl?" Asked Kyle.

"She must have left during while we were asleep." Said Virgil in realization.

"Great." Said Kyle sarcastically.

Virgil then looks at his phone and got a text from his aunt.

"Well there is something about Gen-U-Tech." Said Virgil.

"What?" Asked Kyle.

"It seems Xanatos owns the company." Replied Virgil.

"Guess it explains what he was doing there." Said Kyle.

Soon nightfall came and the gargoyles woke up.

Goliath then notices someone missing.

"Where's Maggie?" Asked Goliath.

"The girl?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath nodded.

"She was already gone by the time we woke up." Said Virgil.

Goliath then sighed.

"She must have run away immediately after sunrise." Said Goliath.

"But she need us." Said Brooklyn in shock.

Goliath then turns around.

"Hudson, you and Bronx stay here in case she returns." Said Goliath.

Hudson nodded.

"Kyle, you and Virgil, see if you can find her on the street in case she didn't glide, we'll meet up at the castle." Said Goliath.

Kyle and Virgil nodded.

"The rest of us will go to the castle." Said Goliath.

Soon Kyle and Virgil began looking for but found nothing, not even a trace.

"She must be at Xanatos' castle." Said Kyle.

"Let's go." Said Virgil.

They began running up to the castle.

What was surprising is that they were allowed in.

They saw some kind of panther wearing a blue speedo who was attacking Goliath with electrical attacks similar to Virgil's.

"Stop right now!" Yelled Kyle.

The panther then saw Kyle and Virgil, ready to use their powers.

"Back off and you won't get hurt." Said Virgil.

The panther then backed away.

"Now calmly, who are you?" Asked Kyle.

The panther then chuckled for some reason.

"Call me, Talon." Said Talon.

"Okay, Talon, why are you stomping on our friend here?" Asked Virgil.

"Your friend made me like this." Replied Talon.

"That's impossible, Goliath would never intentionally hurt anyone." Said Kyle.

"Look we want to help you." Said Kyle.

"Promise?" Asked Talon in plea.

"Cross our heart." Said Virgil as he made visual aid.

"And hope to-" Said Talon as he also made a visual aid but was cut off by Virgil.

"Dad?, dad, is that you?" Asked Virgil in shock as he went to Talon/Derek.

"No!" Yelled Derek.

"Xanatos did this to you." Said Virgil.

"It was an accident, he's trying to help me." Said Derek as he backed away.

Virgil then touched Derek's wings.

"No, don't you get it, he's lying, he's always lied to you." Said Virgil.

Soon electricity came from Derek's back.

"No!" Yelled Derek.

The shock then hit Virgil and sent him back.

Derek soon realized what he done.

"Virgil?, i'm sorry." Said Derek as he extended his hand.

Virgil then backed away, scared.

Kyle then went in front of him in case Derek plans to hurt him again.

Derek soon screamed and flew away.

The others including Maggie went with him.

"Should we go after them?" Asked Broadway as he and Lex went down.

"No, let them go." Said Brooklyn in a sad face.

He went down to them.

"She doesn't want our help, she doesn't want me." Said Brooklyn in a sad voice.

Kyle then put his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder.

Virgil then stared at Xanatos.

"Now it's war Xanatos, I promise you this, no matter what it take, you will go down, not matter what." Said Virgil.

Xanatos then glared.

Virgil soon stomped off with Kyle behind him.

The gargoyles soon glided away.

* * *

In his Office, Xanatos was watching outside the window.

Owen then came in with a man dressed in a trench coat and fedora.

"May I present, sir, the best geneticist on the planet." Said Owen.

Xanatos turned as the man took off his coat and fedora to reveal Dr. Servarius, alive and well, with a new haircut, standing up straight, and walking without a cane.

"I was particularly proud of my death scene." Said Servarius as his voice now normal rather than that of a mad scientists.

"Frankly, Servarius, I thought you overplayed the part." Replied Xanatos as he sat down on his chair.

"But aren't you amazed we pulled it off?" Asked Servarius.

"It took months of forcing the early subjects to escape before the gargoyles spotted one." Said Servarius.

"But after that, things couldn't have processed more predictably." Said Xanatos.

Xanatos then turned on a screen that showed Talon flying around.

"He's well suited to his new form, wouldn't you say?" Asked Xanatos

"Yes, but they've all escaped." Said Servarius.

"They'll be back, Derek or Talon as he calls himself now, is convinced that only I can cure him." Said Xanatos.

"And that delusion will keep him just where I want him." Said Xanatos.

* * *

Soon the gargoyles have faced their defeat over Xanatos in the Clock Tower.

Lex went to comfort Brooklyn over loosing Maggie while Kyle was comforting Virgil for loosing his father.

Virgil then begins to cry over loosing him and will probably never see him again.

Goliath, Hudson and Broadway were looking at them in sadness.

Broadway then shook his head to how low Xanatos could have done.

Virgil then kept on crying.

 _ **(Finally Done!)**_


	16. Legion

A few weeks have past since the Talon incident and Kyle and Virgil have been keeping an eye on Xanatos in case he is planning something.

In the far off the shores of Manhattan, under one of the many large bridges connecting it to the mainland, Coldstone, the cybernetic gargoyle, lay dormant beneath the ocean waves with his body deeply buried within the sand.

Suddenly his eye began to open up with a red glow on the pupil.

" _Operating systems online, initiating repair sequence."_ Said the robotic part of Coldstone.

Soon memories began to flow within Coldstone.

One where he is dancing around with a female gargoyle with blonde hair.

"My love." Said the female gargoyle as the two kissed.

Soon another memory of Coldstone began to appear.

It shows the female gargoyle crying over something where Goliath then hugged her.

The two then shared a hug.

Coldstone saw this and becomes angry and scratched the stone wall next him.

A brown gargoyle with black hair then came next to him.

"They betray you." Said the brown gargoyle.

Soon it later shows Coldstone attacking Goliath and pushed him off a cliff.

The female gargoyle then glided after them.

She later touched Coldstone's arm.

"No, my love." Said the female.

Coldstone merely pushed her away and continued attacking Goliath.

Soon the red eye of Coldstone begins to fade.

Coldstone then rose up from the sand and flies out of the water with his jetpack.

"Repairs complete, initiating new program parameters." Said the robotic part of Coldstone.

He soon flew off to a new destination.

Soon a building called the Golden Cub were there were people inside testing out the new gadgets.

Soon Coldstone then crashed right through the window which shocked a lot of people.

A guard tried to shoot Coldstone but bullets didn't effect him.

Coldstone then pulled the man away.

Other guards then tried shooting Coldstone but noting happened.

Coldstone then continued walking while the guards backed away.

* * *

Soon at the Clock Tower Lexington and Goliath were at the stairs where Virgil came up.

"You're in luck Lex, my aunt and her partner just got the call." Said Virgil.

He then tossed Lexington a headset.

"Wow, are they testing it out?" Asked Lex.

"That's right." Replied Virgil.

"Excellent!" Yelled Lex in excitement as he put the headsets on his head.

"Testing?" Asked Goliath.

"It's called RECAP." Replied Lexington.

" 'Reconnaissance Emergency Cyber-Automated Probe'." Said Lexington.

"It's just a machine for dealing with high-risk situations." Said Kyle as he came by.

"Just a machine?" Asked Lex in shock as he scoffed.

"Just the latest in robotics technology hooked to virtual reality." Said Lex.

" _Virtual_ Reality?" Asked Goliath.

"The next best thing to being there." Replied Kyle.

* * *

While at the Golden Cup the guards still tried getting rid of Coldstone but had no luck.

Soon Coldstone used his laser arm to blast through a door that the guards were in front of.

Luckily they managed to get out of the way before laser hit them.

Soon the laser hit the door and made a hole.

Coldstone then walked right through it.

He then began to scan for something until he did.

"Weapons directory located." Said the robotic part of Coldstone.

Soon Coldstone made some kind of spike USB and plugged it into the computer.

"Downloading all relevant files." Said Coldstone.

Soon the electricity that shocked him began to awaken the real Coldstone.

"What is this place?" Asked Coldstone.

"How did I come here?" Asked Coldstone as he began to look around.

Soon a bright light began to shine on him.

The guards then began shooting him again.

Coldstone then grabbed a large computer and threw it at the guards.

Some of the guards managed to dodge it while other were not so lucky.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Golden Cup, Goliath, Lexington, Virgil and Kyle were standing on a building next to it.

Kyle got a closer look at RECAP and saw the logo on it.

Soon something made hole on the wall of the Golden Cup building.

RECAP was then tossed out and was caught on fire.

Coldstone then looked outside.

"Freedom!" Yelled Coldstone as he then flew out of there.

"Hey, that looks like Coldstone." Said Lex.

"My rookery brother?" Asked Goliath as he went to the ledge.

"Alive?" Asked Goliath as he didn't think that was possible after Coldstone was shot by Demona last year.

Soon Goliath and Lex glided after him while Virgil flew with a disk while Kyle teleported.

Soon Coldstone landed on a building and looks at the view of the city and the ocean.

He soon saw Goliath came down.

Coldstone then tackled Goliath.

Lex then came down with Virgil as Kyle came by.

Coldstone then got a closer look.

"Goliath?" Asked Coldstone.

Lexington then grabbed Coldstone's hand and pulled it away.

"And?" Asked Coldstone as he did not know Lex's name.

"They call me Lexington now." Replied Lexington.

Kyle and Virgil then came by.

"And those two?" Asked Coldstone.

"I'm Kyle, this is Virgil." Said Kyle as he pointed at himself and then at Virgil who then waved.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Coldstone as he and Goliath stood up.

"We were about to ask you that question." Replied Lex.

"I-I am lost." Said Coldstone as he walked away.

Golaith then followed him.

"It will come to you in time brother." Said Goliath as he put his hand on Coldstone's shoulder.

"The important thing is, you are alive." Said Goliath.

"Come, you will rejoin your clan in our new home." Said Goliath as he began to walk.

"I would like that, very much." Said Coldstone as he nodded.

Soon they began to go back to the Clock Tower.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Lexington to Goliath.

"He hasn't always been your friend." Said Lexington.

"To invite him into our home, into our clan." Said Lex.

"Without trust, there can be no clan." Said Goliath simply.

They arrived at the clock tower.

Brooklyn and Broadway look firmly at Coldstone as they remembered the last time they saw him.

Bronx was growling at him when Lex came over.

Hudson then walked over.

"Welcome home, lad." Said Hudson.

"Ah, mentor." Said Coldstone.

"It does my heart good to see you survived." Said Coldstone.

"There is only one other I've missed more." Said Coldstone as he looked away.

"I-" Said Coldstone as he cuts himself off.

His red eye began beeping like crazy.

"Brother." Said Goliath as he put his hand on Coldstone's shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Asked Goliath in concern.

Coldstone then looked about as if he didn't know where he was again.

"Where am I?" Asked Coldstone.

He then looked around.

"Goliath, my leader?" Asked Coldstone.

"Do you not recognize me, brother?" Asked Goliath in confusion.

" 'Brother', can you not see I'm your?" Asked Coldstone.

"My voice, it's different." Said Coldstone.

"Sounds the same to me." Said Kyle as Virgil nodded.

"And, what is this place, this is not the castle!" Yelled Coldstone.

"I thought we went over this?" Asked Kyle.

"It's like he doesn't know anything." Said Virgil.

"I told you brother, this is our home." Said Goliath as he went over to Coldstone.

"Why do you keep calling me?" Asked Coldstone before he looks in the mirror.

He then screamed.

"It's like he never seen himself before." Said Kyle to Virgil.

He then ran off.

"What are you doing?" Asked Goliath.

"Stop!" Yelled Goliath as he ran after him.

Coldstone then flew away.

Goliath and Hudson went after him.

"What was _that_ all about?" Asked Brooklyn in confusion.

"Beats us." Replied Kyle.

Lex then went over.

"I think something's wrong inside his head, and I know how to find out what." Said Lex.

Coldstone flew through the sky with Goliath and Hudson behind him.

Soon his eye began beeping red again.

His jet pack then turned off and went down.

He then landed on the ground with a building behind him.

Coldstone then looked up.

He then smirked.

"What's wrong, brother?" Asked Goliath in concern.

"Why nothing, _brother_." Said Coldstone as he stood up.

"Stay back lad, something's wrong here." Said Hudson.

Goliath then walked over to Coldstone.

"It's all right, I trust you, brother." Said Goliath.

"Do you?" Asked Coldstone.

Goliath nodded.

"Pity." Said Coldstone.

He then pointed his arm cannon at Goliath and shoot his beam at him.

Goliath then landed on a lamppost which fell to the ground.

Hudson then ran over to him.

Coldstone then shot again.

Luckily Goliath and Hudson managed to dodge it.

"You would betray _my_ trust, brother?" Asked Goliath in anger.

"You were a fool to extend it." Said Coldstone as he kept shooting.

"Then you leave us no choice." Said Goliath.

Goliath then growled as Hudson draws his sword.

They walked over to Coldstone.

* * *

At the Golden Cub Matt and Elisa were inside the building where Coldstone blasted free.

"It was just like the monster we saw in Times Square last winter." Said Matt as he looked over a door.

He then placed his hand on it and it burned.

Matt then shook it to cool it down.

"City's crawling with 'em." Said Matt.

Kyle and Virgil were outside the building and saw police everywhere.

"How are we supposed to get it without anyone knowing?" Asked Virgil.

"Leave it to me." Replied Kyle.

He then held out his hand and it glowed green.

" _D_ _einceps Ad_." Said Kyle in latin.

Soon the RECAP came towards Kyle and Virigl.

"Your really getting good with that." Said Virgil with a smirk.

Kyle simply smirked.

They then went to the gargoyles.

"Got it." Said Kyle.

* * *

Back at where Goliath and Hudson are, they were circiling around Coldstone.

Golaith then ran over to him.

Coldstone then knocked him away with his arm laser.

Hudson then used his sword to destroy the laser.

Golaith then pushed him away.

Soon Coldstone's eye began beeping red again.

"Goliath!, why do you attack me?" Asked Coldstone.

"He's playing us for fools." Said Hudson.

Coldstone then rubbed his head.

"Ohh, i-i must have blacked out back to our new home." Said Coldstone.

"Where are we?" Asked Coldstone ashe looked around.

"You remember nothing?" Asked Goliath in confusion.

Coldstone then rubbed his head with both hands.

"My head, throbbing." Said Coldstone as he closed his eyes.

"I-" Said Coldstone but he cuts himself off with that beeping eye again.

"I will have your head!" Yelled Coldstone as he held his laser again.

His eye began beeping again.

"I will not fight you, my leader." Said Coldstone as he used the same tone from back at the Clock Tower.

His eye began beeping again.

"I will destroy you!" Yelled Coldstone as he pointed his laser.

He then grabbed his arm to prevent anything.

"You're all i have left." Said Coldstone.

"You are a fool!" Yelled Coldstone in anger.

Goliath and Hudson then looked confused.

Coldstone then lay down to ground.

"Help me, brother." Said Coldstone as he extends his hands.

Coldstone then held his head.

"No!, leave me alone, all of you!" Yelled Coldstone.

He then began to roll around.

"Get out of my head!" Yelled Coldstone.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Coldstone.

Coldstone then held out his laser again.

"I will make you be silent!" Yelled Coldstone.

The other gargoyles, Virgil and Kyle were trying to find them.

"How are supposed to find them?" Asked Brooklyn.

"Three gusses." Replied Broadway as he pointed to where the lasers were coming from.

Coldstone then shot lasers rapidly.

Broadway then knocked him over.

They soon landed on the roof of the building.

Lexington then went over and plugged Coldstone into RECAP.

"Please, i beg you." Said Coldstone as he turned his head with his eyes closed.

"Be queit." Said Coldstone.

"Who's he talking to?" Asked Brooklyn.

Goliath and Hudson came up.

"Somewhow, he's being tortured from within." Said Goliath.

"And if we want to save him, someone will have to go inside to do it." Said Lexington.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Golden Cup Elisa then came outside.

"RECAP's VR visor and hookup are gone!" Yelled Matt.

"Maybe someone took them back to the station." Said Elisa.

"Without telling me first?" Asked Matt.

"I don't think so." Said Matt.

"But not to worry, RECAP comes complete with a homing beacon." Said Matt.

"And don't be surprised if it leads us right to our creature." Said Matt as he turned on the tracker.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other place, Goliath was getting ready.

"This isn't a good idea, i'm the best qualified to go." Said Lexington as he instaled the Visor into Goliath.

"Which is exactly why i need you watching the equipment." Said Goliath.

Goliath then adjused the visor.

"In case something goes wrong." Said Goliath.

Lex then turns on the consel while the other gasped.

Both their bodies were covered in electricity.

A while later they saw his head moving like he was in pain.

"What's happening to him?" Asked Broadway.

"I wish i knew." Replied Lexington.

"I know sorcerer when i see it, and this is the darkest kind." Said Hudson.

"Uh guys." Said Kyle from the ledge.

They looked over and saw boats and helicpoters.

"How did they find us?" Asked Brooklyn.

"They must be following RECAP through a tracker." Said Lex.

"We gotta stop them before they get here." Said Broadway.

"Leave it to us." Said Kyle as he pointed to both himself and Virgil.

Virgil nodded.

Soon Virgil began draining the electricty from Helicopters, not enough to get to the island and went back.

"I'll handle the boats." Said Kyle.

Kyle held out both his arms.

 _"Slooplrihw_ _Emoc Dnuora Eth Staob_!" Yelled Kyle.

Soon whirlpools came around the boats to slow them down.

"What does that mean in latin?" Asked Virgil in curiosity.

"Whirlpools Come Around The Boats in backwards." Replied Kyle.

"Backwards?" Asked Virgil.

Kyle then shrugged with a smirk.

Brooklyn then whistled as he was impressed.

Lex then looks at Goliath.

"Goliath, we gotta make tracks!" Yelled Lex as he went over.

He soon touched the visor and got shocked he was soon sent back to Brooklyn and Broadway.

"They're not going anywhere now." Said Lex.

"Keep trying." Said Kyle.

He then waved his hands and more boats went the other way.

Virgil kept shooting his electricity to prevent the helicopters from getting to them.

Lex then look at Goliath again.

"Come on Goliath, they can't keep this up for long." Said Lex.

Soon the electricity around Goliath and Coldstone soon stopped.

"We can't hold 'em back anymore." Said Kyle.

Soon the police were on the island.

"Then let us leave this place." Said Goliath.

He then picked up Coldstone and threw away the visor.

Soon the gargoyles glided away while Virgil went to his disk while Kyle teleported.

Soon Matt and Elisa went to sight.

"We're right on top of it, now we'll see what this creature looks like up close." Said Matt as he turned on a flashlight.

Soon the flashlight went to the visor and saw a rat on it.

"Looks like a rat to me." Said Elisa.

"What?!" Asked/Yelled Matt in shock.

Elisa then giggled a bit.

* * *

The others soon returned to the Clocktower.

"Someday, I trust you will find your way back, my brother, my sister, and when you do I want you to be among friends." Said Goliath to the motionless Coldstone.

"So, what do we call the personalities?" Asked Virgil.

"I think I know, Goliath you told me about Coldstone's past right?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath then nodded.

"Well it reminds me of the story _Othello_." Said Kyle.

" _Othello_?" Asked Hudson.

"One of Shakespeare's greatest tragedies." Replied Virgil.

"So I was thinking we can call the good one Othello, the female Desdemona, and the evil one Iago." Said Kyle.

"Sounds perfect to me." Said Goliath with a smile.

"And there's something else." Said Kyle.

"What's that lad?" Asked Hudson.

"Somehow Xanatos is behind all of this." Replied Kyle with a frown.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Virgil.

Kyle then pulled a picture of a scarab.

"Remember this logo, Goliath?" Asked Kyle.

"Yes, it is the same logo Xanatos uses for his company." Replied Goliath.

"Well that logo was on RECAP." Said Kyle.

"It was?" Asked Lex in shock.

Kyle nodded.

"It would explain why Xanatos was in Coldstone's mind." Said Goliath as he rubbed his chin.

"I say we go after Xanatos." Said Broadway.

"No way, the sun is almost up and you all need sleep." Said Kyle.

"You guys rest, me and Virgil will take care of Xanatos." Said Kyle.

Goliath sighed.

"Very well, but be careful." Said Goliath.

"We will." Said Kyle as Virgil nodded.

Kyle then teleported him and Virgil to Xanatos.

* * *

Owen came into Xanatos' office with the visor in his hands.

"Our robotics division confiscated the remains of RECAP from the police." Said Owen.

"Easily accomplished, considering we supplied it to them in the first place." Said Owen.

Owen then gave Xanatos the visor.

"Coldstone provided the perfect cover for your robot probe." Said Owen.

Xanatos then put the visor down and went to the computer.

"Pity we had to sacrifice him." Said Xanatos.

"Still, RECAP was able to download the computer virus program through the Taser line." Said Xanatos as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, but not the defense specs." Said Owen.

"Forget the defense specs, this virus is the deadliest weapon I know of." Said Xanatos.

"It even defeated the might Coldstone." Said Xanatos as he rubbed his chin.

"To bad your not gonna use it." Said Kyle.

Xanatos and Owen looked to see Kyle and Virgil in his office.

"How did you get in here?" Asked Xanatos.

Kyle held his hand and it glowed green so brightly.

"I've learned a few tricks since we've had the _Grimorum_ _Arcanorum_ in our hands." Said Kyle.

Owen then went to phone.

Kyle then pointed his hand at Owen.

" _R_ _igescunt Indutae_!" Yelled Kyle in latin.

Owen soon stood up and can't move.

"How did you know about my plan?" Asked Xanatos in curiousity.

"I saw your little company logo on RECAP." Replied Kyle.

"And we heard your little conversation." Said Virgil as he held a tape recorder.

Xanatos then actually looked shocked.

"One of these days Xanatos you will be caught. and be sent to prison for good" Said Kyle.

Virgil then lifted his hand and static came out.

It hit the computer and it was destroyed, leaving it in flames.

Xanatos then backed away.

"And it will be us you will deal with, not the gargoyles." Said Virgil in hatred.

Kyle then teleported them out.

Owen then came out of the spell.

"Shall i call the athorities on them, sir?" Asked Owen.

"No, let them go, besides this makes the game so much more intreasting." Said Xanatos as he smirked.

 _Challenge accepted._ Thought Xanatos.

* * *

Soon Kyle and Virgil were back in the Clocktower where the gargoyles were stone.

"Come on, let's get this guy into our little musem." Said Kyle.

Virgil nodded and grabbed Coldstone's legs.

Kyle grabbed his upper torso and pulled him up.

Virgil did the same thing.

Soon Coldstone was in the other room.

Kyle and Virgil soon went to bed and slept through the day.


	17. A Lighthouse In The Sea Of Time

A couple of weeks have past since the Coldstone incident and Xanatos haven't made any move at all.

Soon Virgil told the gargoyles about what his aunt told him.

" 'The Scrolls of Merlin are being taken to the Metropolitan Museum for further study'.'" Said Lex reading from a newspaper after Virgil told him.

"Do you think the scrolls were really written by Merlin?" Asked Lexington.

"Wouldn't that be incredible?" Asked Kyle.

"Merlin, he was a wizard, right?" Asked Brooklyn.

"Like the Magus." Said Brooklyn in a hateful tone.

"A white wizard in the fifth century." Replied Goliath.

"If you're interested, the library downstairs is full of books about him." Said Goliath.

Broadway then ate his sandwich and looks down at the others.

"Why stare at marks on a page, when you can rent a video?" Asked Broadway.

Lex then pulled a book out of a pile Bronx was sleeping on.

"They aren't marks, when you know how to read." Replied Lexington.

"Well I can't read." Said Broadway.

He then turned his head.

"And I don't think I'm missing anything." Said Broadway.

"Uh huh, ignorance is bliss, right Hudson?" Asked Brooklyn.

"Och, leave me out of this." Said Hudson.

"It's time for _Celebrity Hockey_." Said Hudson.

Hudson then looked over.

"Come here, Bronx." Said Hudson.

Bronx then left Lexington and went near Hudson's feet and lied next to it like a dog.

"I've gotta go, Matt and my aunt are assigned to the scrolls to an escort team." Said Virgil.

"Do they know what the scrolls contain?" Asked Goliath.

"They're still sealed." Said Virgil as he went downstairs.

"Rumour is they're magic spells." Said Virgil.

Goliath then narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Virgil and Kyle wait for Elisa and Matt to return.

"So how is your aunt handling that Derek isn't around anymore?" Asked Kyle.

"She and the rest of my family thinks he's on a business trip and won't be back for a long time." Replied Virgil.

Kyle nodded.

Soon Elisa and Matt came by looking angry.

"What happened?" Asked Virgil.

"Someone just dropped by and took the scrolls by plane." Said Elisa.

Kyle and Virgil looked upset.

Elisa and Matt soon walked away to talk to the reporters.

Soon Kyle and Virgil began to walk past the large grates and met with the gargoyles except Broadway and Hudson.

"I feared the scrolls would present too great a temptation-" Said Goliath but was cut off by Virgil.

"For Xanatos!" Yelled Virgil as he smashed his fist.

"He made my look like an amateur." Said Virgil.

"But we've got no proof and without it-" Said Kyle but was cut off by Goliath.

"Without it, it falls to us." Said Goliath.

* * *

Soon everyone went to The Castle.

Goliath then opened the door.

"Xanatos, Hudson, Broadway." Said Goliath as they walked right through the door.

"Where are they?" Asked Goliath.

"I supposed they could be anywhere." Replied Owen.

"No games!" Yelled Goliath.

"Take us to them." Said Goliath.

"You should know I can't do that." Said Owen as he shook his head.

"Then we'll find them ourselves." Said Goliath.

Everyone soon left to find them.

Owen then smirked.

* * *

After hours are searching and they haven't found anything.

"Goliath, they aren't here." Said Lexington.

"And the sun's about to come up." Said Lexington.

They were in Owen's office.

"You didn't find them?, I'm not surprised." Said Owen as he shook his head.

"We're running out of time, you know where they are, tell us!" Yelled Goliath.

Owen then sighed.

"All of Mr. Xanatos's vertical takeoff and landing craft are in the shop." Said Owen as he looks at the paper.

"But you might try Macbeth." Said Owen as he put the paper down.

Everyone then looked shocked and walked away.

Everyone then got back to the clock tower before the sun came up.

"We will go after Macbeth, Kyle, you and Virgil stay in the clock tower in case Hudson or Broadway comes back." Said Goliath.

Kyle and Virgil then nodded.

The sun came up and the gargoyles were turned to stone.

Kyle and Virgil then slept for a while before the sun came down.

Soon enough the gargoyles were awake and went to Macbeth's mansion.

Hours later the gargoyles then came back with the scrolls.

"We will take this back to the police." Said Kyle as he took the scrolls.

He and Virgil then went downstairs while Goliath smirked and shook his head.

 **A/N: My apologies if it's too small.**


	18. The Mirror

A couple of weeks have past since the Scroll of Merlin and nothing has happen since then not even Demona or Xanatos have made a move.

The museum was locked up for the night and security guards were on patrol.

Kyle then hid from them and went to a room where there was mirror in it.

He then looked at when he heard a screech.

Kyle knew what that screech was and went hiding.

Demona then came into the room and snagged the ropes away from the mirror.

Just when she was about to grab the mirror a light stopped her.

"Hold it right there." Said Kyle.

Demona then looked and saw Kyle.

"It's you, the most useless member of a craven puny race, you think you can stop me?" Asked Demona with her eyes glowing red.

"Possibly not." Said Goliath's voice.

Demona's eyes then turned back to normal.

Goliath then came out next to Kyle.

"But I can." Said Goliath.

Demona then threw an artefact at Kyle and Goliath jumped in front to protect him.

Demona then began to run.

Goliath and Kyle then went after her.

She kept knocking over artefacts to prevent Goliath from following her.

She then went to glass container and broke it and took out a spar.

She then continued running.

Demona then went through a glass window and is now outside.

Goliath then continued to go after her with Kyle behind him.

Meanwhile two thieves, one skinny and one fat then went to the Mirror room where Demona was.

"I'll say one for the lady: she does her homework." Said one thief.

"Let's go." Said the thief.

Soon they wrapped the mirror in a blanket and ropes and tied up and lifted it out.

Demona was still running from Goliath till they got to the Monolith.

She then stopped and saw Goliath right behind her.

Her eyes narrowed.

Soon enough Kyle came up with his hands glowing green.

Demona then threw the spear right to Kyle.

Luckily Goliath manages to get Kyle out of the way and grabbed the spear.

Demona then began to climb up the Monolith and glided away with a screech.

Goliath was about to go after her but was stopped by Kyle.

"Let her go for now, it's not like we can take her to jail without answering complicated questions." Said Kyle.

Goliath then sighed and nodded as he knew Kyle was right.

"At least Demona didn't get the Mirror." Said Goliath as he crossed his arms.

* * *

The bandits who stole the mirror then went a house just a little outside of town with a sign that said Keep Out.

One of the bandits then pushed a button like a buzzer.

"Yes." Said Demona as her voice came through the communication.

"Oberon sent me." Said the fat bandit with the wheel, like it was a code.

Soon the gate then opened and the bandits drove through it.

The two bandits came out of the van and carried the mirror right to the door.

"Who lives here anyway, Dracula's daughter?" Asked the thin bandit.

Soon the object on the door then growled.

The skinny bandit then went back in fear.

"Relax it's okay, I've done this before." Said the fat bandit.

Soon an envelope came through the object on the door.

"Take your money and go, while you still can." Said Demona.

Soon the bandit took the envelope and drove away.

Soon Demona took the mirror inside her house and wrapped chains around it.

"So far my plans have always been thwarted, one after the other." Said Demona as she punched her fist into her other hand.

"But tonight, I take control." Said Demona as her eyes turned red.

She grabbed a ring and a bell from a table next to the mirror.

She then rang the bell with the ring four times.

" _Cum Aescerat Argentum_." Said Demona as she began to chant a spell.

Soon the mirror began to move.

" _Et Aurum Involare_." Said Demona she still chants the spell.

She then blew a feather into the mirror and it went through it.

" _Postea Puck Ad Speculum Titania Penetrare_!" Yelled Demona as she finished the spell.

The mirror began to glow green and something came out.

Demona then blocked her eyes as the mirror grew more brighter.

She saw a strange man with long white hair with strange clothing and with pointy ears.

Demona then smirked

"Hello Puck." Said Demona.

* * *

Back at the Clock Tower Virgil came up the stairs with some important news.

"Well my aunt just confirmed it, apparently Demona was a decoy, thieves took the mirror while you guys were chasing her around the park." Said Virgil.

"I should have expected such deviousness from her." Said Goliath as he crossed his arms.

"So how bad is this, what can she do with an antique mirror?" Asked Kyle.

"It's not just a mirror lad, it's Titania's Mirror." Said Hudson as he shut off the TV.

"Titania, Queen of the Third Race." Said Hudson.

"Third Race?" Asked Kyle.

"You know, Gargoyles, Humans and Oberon's Children." Replied Broadway.

"I thought everybody knew this." Said Lexington.

"Yeah, that guys Shakespeare wrote a play about them." Said Brooklyn as he rubbed his chin as he tried to remember.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream." Said Brooklyn.

"Scotsman called them: The Fair Folk." Said Goliath.

"The Vikings called them: Dark Elves." Said Goliath.

"They are changelings, shape shifters, creatures of Pure Magic and their possessions like the mirror are vessels of great power." Said Goliath.

Kyle then shook his head while laughing a bit.

"Wait, wait, Shape Shifters, Elves, Fairies, you mean their real?" Asked Kyle.

"As real as I am, given the stories be true." Said Hudson.

* * *

Puck was trying to get loose of the chain but keeps failing

He then sighs and gives up.

"Is this how you welcome all of your guests?" Asked Puck as he crossed his arms.

"Any who might turn on me." Replied Demona.

"And you're not a guest, you serve the human, now you can serve me." Said Demona.

"Serving humans is fun, they have a sense of humour." Said Puck with a smirk.

He then pointed to Demona with a frown.

"You have none." Said Puck.

"Perhaps not, Puck." Said Demona.

She lifted Puck with the chains with a smirk.

"But I have you." Said Demona.

* * *

"Hey, wouldn't it be great to be a shape shifter?" Asked Brooklyn.

"We wouldn't have to hide, we could fit in anywhere." Said Lex.

"We could find new friends, maybe even love." Said Broadway.

"Be careful what you wish for, lad." Said Hudson as he looks at them.

* * *

Puck was then floating in mid air.

"Well, let's just get this over with, shall we?" Asked Puck.

He then began to fly in circles.

"How can I be of service?" Asked Puck as he went to Demona's face.

"Hm, out with it, I haven't got all night." Said Puck.

"You've got all millennium, if I choose." Said Demona as she swiped her claw at Puck to keep away from her.

Puck then came back.

"I'm too vulnerable during the day, I don't want to turn to stone anymore." Said Demona.

"Of course, you want to stroll down Fifth Avenue in the sunshine." Said Puck.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in." Said Puck with a mocking voice.

"I could if there were no blasted humans!" Yelled Demona as she swiped her claw at Pucka gain.

Demona then gets an idea and smirks.

"Yes Puck, I want you to get ride of the humans, all of them." Said Demona as she made a gesture on her arms.

Puck then went to his mirror.

"Does this look like Aladdin's Lamp, I have limits after all." Said Puck.

"What is it you _really_ want?" Asked Puck.

Puck tapped the mirror and it glowed green, showing Goliath right where he is standing.

"How quaint." Said Puck with his hand on his chin.

"After all these centuries, you're still carrying a torch." Said Puck.

Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"If that's what you want, I can make him love you again, piece of cake." Said Puck.

"Given your charming personality." Said Puck.

Kyle then came into the mirror.

Demona then looked shocked, she though she killed him over a year ago.

"That's it, that's what I want." Said Demona.

"If you cannot get ride of all the humans, then at least rid me of that human, the boy called Kyle." Said Demona with eyes glowing red.

Puck then came to her.

"Did you say ' _That_ human' or 'That _Human_ '?" Asked Puck.

Demona then raised her fist again.

"Oh never mind, I'll figure it out." Said Puck.

"This just might be fun after all." Said Puck with a smirk.

Puck then went to the mirror with Kyle's image.

" _Thy sight Demona doth offend, so Puck will hasten to amend, begone Kyle, human born, and be no more as you were formed_." Said Puck as he chanted a spell.

Soon his mouth and eyes glowed green and went right into the mirror.

* * *

"Mirror or no mirror, Demona's no match for us together." Said Kyle as he looked over the gargoyles.

"We just wait until she makes her next move." Said Kyle.

Kyle's entire body then glowed green and floated.

"Kyle!" Yelled Goliath.

Soon he soon stopped and unleashed a bright light that shined the entire Clock Tower.

When everyone opened their eyes, they were shocked at what they saw: Kyle was a gargoyle!

He has to have red skin similar to Brooklyn's and has a more orange hair with wings made of orange feathers that could be mistaken for fire.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes.

Goliath then went over to him.

Goliath then touched the wings to see if they were real.

Kyle then shook his head.

He then saw everyone looking at him with shock.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Asked Kyle.

Virgil then found a mirror and showed it to Kyle.

Kyle then looked shocked and looked over his new body.

* * *

Demona then rubbed over the blank mirror when it showed nothing after Puck finished the spell.

"What have you done?" Asked Demona as she looks over to Puck.

"The human, Kyle, is no more." Replied Puck.

Demona smirked, the one human she hated the most is finally gone.

"Then let's do the same to every human in the city!" Yelled Demona.

"You don't know what you're asking, believe me." Said Puck.

Demona then grabbed chains and pulled him towards her.

"Can it be done, tell me the truth." Said Demona as she shook him.

"Yes, but not from here." Said Puck.

* * *

Kyle was then looking over his new form.

"How did I transform into a gargoyle, there wasn't a spell like this in the _Grimor_ _um_ _Arcanorum_." Said Kyle.

Goliath then rubbed his chin.

"Probably by Demona and the mirror." Said Goliath.

"Is it just me or does Kyle look more like a Phoenix then a Gargoyle." Said Virgil.

"Aye, and that is what worries me." Said Hudson in a hushed voice.

They soon went to the ledge of the Clock Tower.

Kyle then looked at the ground and then at his new wings.

"I'm never gonna glide with these things." Said Kyle.

"Yes, you can." Said Goliath.

Goliath then jumped off the ledge with Kyle and soon glided away.

* * *

Soon the Mirror transported Puck and Demona to a building with a bunch of satellites.

Puck looked over the city while floating.

He then sighed.

"What a lovely view." Said Puck.

Demona then yanked the chain to bring Puck's attention.

"That's not why I brought you here." Said Demona.

"Oh, all right." Said Puck.

He went down to Demona.

"I've got to marshal my forces, so to speak." Said Puck.

"This may take a while." Said Puck.

Demona then looked away.

* * *

Goliath and Kyle were still gliding over the city.

Goliath then looked at Kyle and gave a smile that a father would show a son how proud he is.

"I never realized, when you were human, who close we are to each and the other clans." Said Goliath.

Kyle looks at him.

"You mean to say I repulsed you?" Asked Kyle sarcastically.

Goliath narrowed his eyes.

"Well uh, careful updraft." Said Goliath as they went backwards.

Kyle then laughed.

"I never how fun it is when your doing yourself." Said Kyle.

Soon the other found them and landed.

Hudson then notices something.

"Look!" Yelled Hudson.

They saw a green light coming from the building.

* * *

Puck was spinning around while covering himself with a green glow and soon stopped.

" _All humans on this concrete isle, Demona finds your presence vile; So do you now as I command, and be not woman, child, nor man_." Said Puck as he used the same spell that transformed Kyle into a gargoyle, well almost.

He released a blast into the mirror and the mirror launched the same blast into a satellite dish and beamed over the entire city.

Goliath and the other saw this.

"What was that?" Asked Kyle.

"It can only be Demona." Said Hudson.

Soon the other gargoyles glided that location while Virgil used his disks.

Kyle then looked at the ground in fear and decided not to follow.

"I guess I'm walking." Said Kyle as he hated to be useless.

* * *

Demona was then looking over the city.

"Take me to my empty city." Said Demona.

She looked over and saw Puck lying down.

She went over to him and used her tail to move him to see if he was alive.

Hudson then tackled her.

They rolled around until Demona kicked Hudson off her.

"You're too late this time, old soldier." Said Demona with a smirk.

The others soon went to Hudson.

"You can't fight all of us, Lass." Said Hudson.

Demona grabbed Puck.

"Curse you Puck, this is no time to sleep!" Yelled Demona.

She then threw the mirror away and begins to run.

"The mirror!" Yelled Goliath.

Hudson then went after it and caught it.

Demona then looked below her.

"What?!" Asked/Yelled Demona as she was shocked at what she saw, every human in the city has been transformed into a gargoyle.

She soon saw the subway station and went down.

The other gargoyle went to the same location.

Demona saw a train coming and went in.

The train soon moved before the other gargoyles can get to her.

Broadway looked around.

"This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Said Broadway.

The trio then saw a couple of girls winking at them before moving.

"It's too weird." Said Lex.

"Kinda fun, but weird." Said Lex.

"With Demona involved, it's more than weird, it's dangerous." Said Goliath.

* * *

Demona then went to an alleyway with Puck near a wrecked car.

"I wanted you to destroy the humans, not give them the gift of being a gargoyle!" Yelled Demona in anger.

"Change the Gargoyles to humans." Said Demona as she ordered while pointing her claw at him.

"I must regain my strength." Said Puck.

"I've noticed you're not too tired to make yourself invisible to the crowd." Said Demona as she yanked the chain.

"Ok, ok, I was just catching my breath." Said Puck.

Puck then looked at the mirror of the wrecked car.

"Don't worry, I'll do exactly as you ask." Said Demona.

* * *

The others then went back to the Mirror.

"All right, we've got the mirror, now what?" Asked Brooklyn.

"That was one of Oberon's Children with Demona, no doubt about it." Said Hudson as he stroked his beard.

"Ah, she called him Puck." Said Goliath.

"In Shakespeare's play, Puck was harmless trickster." Said Kyle.

"What happened below wasn't harmless." Said Goliath.

Goliath went to the ledge.

"Come, we must continue our search for them." Said Goliath.

"Huh, I'll never get the hang of jumping off rooftops." Said Kyle.

"I'll always be there to catch you." Said Goliath.

Goliath then glided around to prove a point.

"See, it's easy." Said Goliath.

"Easy for you to say you've had years of experience." Said Kyle.

The mirror glowed green and zapped the gargoyles and Virgil.

Unfortunately Goliath was zapped too.

He was transformed into a human and without wings.

He soon began to fall.

"Goliath!" Yelled Kyle and jumped down after him.

Kyle soon grabbed him and glided back up.

He used his claws to hang on.

Brooklyn and Broadway grabbed their hands and pulled them up

He saw everyone of the gargoyles was transformed into a human while Virgil was transformed into a gargoyle.

He has brown skin with a beak with long black hair similar to Goliath's.

Hudson saw sheets and used them to cover the mirror.

"We don't want anything else jumping out from this thing." Said Hudson.

"A light blinded me, and, and then I fell, I've never fallen before." Said Goliath.

"Kyle, you've changed back to normal." Said Goliath.

"No he hasn't he's always been a gargoyle, like me." Said Virgil.

"No, I haven't, you've changed." Said Kyle to both Goliath and Virgil.

"You're a human, you fell because you don't have wings anymore." Said Kyle.

Brooklyn then went over.

"Uh Kyle, we've always been human while Virgil has always been a gargoyle." Said Brooklyn.

"Aye, we've never needed wings to glide before." Said Hudson.

"Uh, Wait a minute." Said Lex.

"We must have used wings, how else could we glide?" Asked Lex.

"And why would I use a disk to fly around if I could use these wings?" Asked Virgil.

"Kyle's right, we're supposed to be gargoyles and we're not." Said Goliath.

"Everyone including Virgil should be human, but thanks to Demona and Puck, they're not." Said Goliath.

* * *

"Is it done?" Asked Demona.

"Yes." Replied Puck.

Demona gasped when she saw the humans were still gargoyles.

"I told you to turn the gargoyles to human!" Yelled Demona.

"Oh you meant _these_ gargoyles, I thought you meant Goliath and his clan." Said Puck.

"My mistake." Said Puck as he blushed.

Demona then yanked the chain.

"Your last mistake." Said Demona as her eyes glowed red.

"Hold on, I thought you'd be pleased." Said Puck.

"Goliath is a puny human now, and at your mercy." Said Puck.

Demona smirked and knew Puck has a point.

* * *

Goliath and the other were walking around in the city.

One Human/gargoyles saw them and panicked.

"Humans, look out run!" Yelled the human.

The other soon ran.

"Are you sure this a good idea?" Asked Hudson.

"Demona must have done this to make us more vulnerable to her attack." Replied Goliath.

"Our only chance is to keep the battle here, on the ground, where her wings will be no use." Said Goliath.

They soon ran to an area where they can battle, a place where there are building in front of them and a pool of some sorts.

Hudson then set the mirror down.

"Unwrap the mirror." Said Goliath.

Hudson did and beam of green light came from the mirror.

Demona and Puck went through the mirror.

She then began to fire her gun.

It destroyed a window where Goliath was next too.

Goliath grabbed a sword from it and grabbed a shield.

"I would know you no matter what your form, Goliath." Said Demona.

She fired her gun.

Luckily Goliath's shield was able to block it.

"Take care of them, Puck." Said Demona.

"As you wish." Said Puck.

He then floated up and missed everyone was planning to hit.

Puck then went to a statue's arm.

" _Humans love a battle hearty, So does Puck; come on, let's party_." Said Puck as the green light from his eyes began to shoot at their weapons.

Broadway's spear then turned into a vine.

Brooklyn's mace then rocketed towards an umbrella.

Lexington's axe began to chop him and spins around.

Hudson got stuck in something like tar.

Puck the jumped like he was excited.

He soon saw Bronx, who was still normal coming his way.

"Let's improve your looks." Said Puck.

He unleased a green energy and placed it on Bronx.

it turned him into a blue Irish Wolfhound.

"Uh-oh, should have tried the Chihuahua." Said Puck as he began to run.

Puck kicked the vine that was holding Broadway which landed on Lex's axe.

Demona then held Goliath by his chin.

"Now to end this farce." Said Demona.

The trio then knocked Demona off him.

The human/gargoyles saw this.

"Hey monsters are attacking that woman!" Yelled one of them.

"She needs help!" Yelled another of them.

The trio then saw the human/gargoyles running towards them.

The trio were forced to let go of Demona and she rolled away from them

"Wait stop!" Yelled Lex.

"You don't understand." Said Lex but they keep running towards them.

Demona held her gun at Goliath.

"You're no match for me as a pitiful human." Said Demona.

"My strength has never depended on brute force, Demona." Said Goliath.

Kyle then kicked her away from Goliath.

"But on true friends." Said Goliath with a smirk.

The human/gargoyles were still running towards them.

"No way we can take 'em." Said Lex.

"Hey, we're the monsters, remember?" Asked Brooklyn.

"So." Said Brooklyn.

They then growled at them like monsters would do.

The humans/gargoyles then ran away.

Demona then looked to see who kicked her.

"Who are you to interfere with?" Asked Demona.

She then then looked shocked and a little scared when she saw Kyle in his gargoyle form.

"You!" Yelled Demona as she saw Kyle was still alive.

"What does it take to kill you?!" Yelled/Asked Demona as she tackled him with eyes glowing red.

"Goliath run, I'll handle Demona." Said Kyle.

He then punched her in the face.

"We'll handle her together." Said Goliath.

Demona grabbed her gun and held at Kyle and Goliath.

She fired again.

Kyle and Goliath dodged and the beam hit a wall.

Kyle went around and tackled her from behind.

Goliath then tried to attack her but she grabbed him and him to a window.

Demona then went up to him.

She was about to attack until someone fired her gun and used on a landscape on top of her and trapped her inside it.

Kyle then blew the gun.

Virgil then came around and grabbed a trashcan and trapped Puck in it.

"Party's over." Said Brooklyn.

They soon went back to where Puck transformed the city.

"It ends now." Said Goliath.

"Puck, change everyone back to the way they were before Demona summoned you." Said Goliath.

"Do it, and you win your freedom." Said Goliath.

"It would be my pleasure, but afterwards I'm going to need a very long nap." Said Puck.

" _First the humans I'll attend_." Said Puck.

He unleashed another green energy through the mirror to a giant pole and it spread all over the city, turning everyone back.

Soon another energy went to Kyle and Virgil and was turned back to normal.

Soon the energy went to the gargoyles.

 _And now the gargoyles will I mend_." Said Puck.

Soon the gargoyles were turned to normal.

" _If his efforts you commend, Free Puck; let him homeward wend_." Said Puck.

Goliath then destroyed the chains.

"You're free." Said Goliath.

"And have I got something for you boy." Said Puck as he looked at Kyle.

"What?" Asked Kyle.

"Thank to me you can turn into a gargoyle at free will without thou my help." Said Puck.

Kyle then looked shocked.

"You mean Kyle can transform into a gargoyle whenever he wants?" Asked Virgil.

Puck then winked.

"Exacta Mundo." Said Puck.

He soon flew into the Mirror with Demona with him.

Soon the mirror disappeared in a flash.

They were soon back in Demona's home.

Demona was sitting in a chair.

Puck was on a world globe.

"That was a romp indeed!" Yelled Puck in excitement.

"Spare me your gloating, just go." Said Demona.

"Without giving something in return for all this merriment?" Asked Puck.

"Puck is many things but never a poor guest." Said Puck as he closed his eyes and wagged his finger.

Demona closed her eyes and waver her claw.

"Please leave." Said Demona as she begged.

Puck then looked shocked then angry and disappeared.

You wanted to be your gargoyle self by night but stone by day?" Asked Puck.

Demona then looked around to see where he had gone.

"So be it." Said Puck.

He then appeared while floating in mid air.

" _Fearsome creature who would stay, Unchanged by the light of day, Remain you thus throughout the night, And be thou flesh by dawn's fair light_." Said Puck as a green glowing ball appeared around him before disappearing.

Demona then snarled.

* * *

The other then returned to the Clock Tower were the sun was raising.

"It's almost dawn." Said Broadway.

"I'd like to have seen the sun, just once." Said Hudson.

"Do you think Puck was telling the truth about your new skill?" Asked Goliath.

"One way to find out." Said Kyle.

Kyle closed his eyes on concentrated and soon a green light appeared around him and was soon transformed into his gargoyle self.

"Looks like it." Said Goliath with a smirk.

Kyle soon changed back.

"I guess we'll have to give you gilding lessons tonight." Said Goliath.

Kyle nodded.

Soon the gargoyles were turned to stone.

"Let's get some sleep." Said Kyle to Virgil.

Virgil nodded and went to were Hudson sits during the night.

Soon they began to sleep.

* * *

Demona was actually moving around in the sunlight.

"I don't believe it, he actually did it." Said Demona.

"And the sun is so warm!" Yelled Demona as she felt the sun to her skin.

"I never dreamed it would feel this good." Said Demona.

She then went to the mirror and saw herself as a human.

"NO!" Yelled Demona in anger as she smashed the mirror.


	19. Eye Of The Beholder

A week has past since the incident with Puck and the Mirror and Kyle is starting to get the hang of turing into a gargoyle.

 _October 1st_

Xanatos and Fox were enjoying a lovely meal with Owen pouring them tea.

Xanatos then leaned forward towards the table.

"Marry me." Said Xanatos.

Fox looked shocked.

"Are you serious?" Asked Fox.

Xanatos then gets off his chair and walks towards Fox.

"We're genetically compatible, highly intelligent, and have the same goals." Said Xanatos.

He then takes Fox's hand and lifts her up.

"I makes perfect sense to get married." Said Xanatos.

"True, but what about love?" Asked Fox.

"I think we love each other." Said Xanatos.

Owen came into the room with a box in his hands.

"As much as two people such as ourselves are capable of that emotion." Said Xanatos.

Owen opened the box.

Fox then looks at it with glee.

"For me?" Asked Fox.

"To seal the bargain." Replied Xanatos.

Xanatos then took out the Eye of Odin out of the box.

"It's beautiful, proposal accepted." Said Fox.

The two then kissed.

 _October 30th_

Kyle came out of a shop with a bag in his hands.

Before he could leave the street he heard someone screaming coming from the store in front of him.

The owner then came out and Kyle went in.

He then transformed into his Gargoyle self.

He then heard glass shattering on his left.

He walked towards a sound and saw a creature feasting on the foot.

It looked like some kind of animal on two feet.

"Hold it!" Yelled Kyle.

The creature then ran off.

Kyle tried to catch up but it got to him first.

The creature swiped it's claw at him but Kyle missed everyone.

It tried to hit Kyle when he back into a counter but luckily Kyle dodged and it hit the counter.

Kyle rolled over to the flower.

He grabbed one of the bags.

The creatures grabs Kyle.

Kyle then noticed the Eye of Odin on that creature's neck.

Kyle then threw the bag at the creature.

He soon ran off just when he heard the sirens.

He then hid and noticed the creature was gone too.

"Man, every night here is trick or treat In New York." Said Kyle.

* * *

Xanatos and Owen were watching the news.

"This creature was first sighted on October fourth." Said the news reported as footage of the creature jumping was shown.

It then showed more footage.

"Since then, the frequency of the attacks has increased-" Said the reporter as he was cut off when Xanatos turned of the news.

"Another sighting." Said Xanatos.

They then heard the door opening and saw Fox come in wearing a trench coat and is barefooted.

"And where have you been hiding, my dear?" Asked Xanatos.

"I was um, out, taking a walk." Replied Fox.

"You are wearing my engagement gift?" Asked Xanatos.

"Of course, I, I never take it off." Said Fox.

"Excuse me, I think I might be coming down with something." Said Fox as she walked away.

She left the room.

"Time for plan A." Said Xanatos as he looks at Owen.

* * *

 _October 31st_

Soon the streets were filled with children wearing costumes.

Soon enough the gargoyles then loose their stone settings as the sun came down.

"Oh, Halloween, tonight is the night." Said Lex in excitement.

"I can hardly wait, we can walk around the streets and nobody will know who we are." Said Brooklyn.

"Better yet, no one will know _what_ we are." Said Broadway.

Brooklyn glared at Broadway.

Kyle then came outside.

"Hi guys, got a minute?" Asked Kyle.

They saw Kyle's clothes were scratched.

Soon the trio and Hudson went inside while Goliath and Kyle were still outside.

"And you've no idea what this beast might be?" Asked Goliath.

"Besides mean and hungry, no." Said Kyle.

Goliath sighed as he looked away.

He then looked at Kyle.

"Oh, you could have been hurt, I should have been there with you." Said Goliath in concern.

Kyle smiled a little at Goliath's fatherly concern.

"But you can't, any more than I can be here guarding you all day long." Said Kyle.

"Everyone's vulnerable, Goliath, but it helps to know somebody cares." Said Kyle.

* * *

Fox was looking at the moon and looks concern for some reason and looks at her hands.

The door then opens and reveals Xanatos.

"Fox, I'd like to borrow your engagement present." Said Xanatos.

He then walks in.

"I want to have it engraved." Said Xanatos.

"No, I-I can't bear to part with it." Said Fox as the Eye began to glow red.

"I'm afraid I'll have to insist." Said Xanatos as he continues to walk to Fox.

Soon Fox's eyes began to glow green and her hands began to have fur in them.

Xanatos then looked shocked.

Fox turned around.

She put her hand on the glowing red Eye and it glowed.

She then screamed like she was in pain.

Soon her other hand began to have fur in it.

Xanatos then looked shocked even beyond acting.

Fox then transformed into the creature from last night and went to Xanatos with eyes glowing.

Xanatos backs away as Fox goes towards him.

"I thought so." Said Xanatos as he pulled out a gun from his coat.

A tranquilizer dart then came out and hit Fox's shoulder.

She screamed and pulled the dart out.

She then swiped the tranquilizer gun away from Xanatos before he can use it again.

She then gave Xanatos a bear-hug.

She then threw Xanatos onto a bed.

"Owen!" Yelled Xanatos.

Owen came and fired another tranquilizer dart into Fox.

She then fell into the bed before scratching the surface.

Xanatos then jumped away and grabbed one of the curtains from the bed.

He then moved it like a red cape from a bull fight.

Owen then shut the door.

Xanatos threw the curtain to the top of Fox's body.

Xanatos and Owen tried to hold her down.

But she pushed both of them away and ripped the curtain.

She then ran through the door before running on four legs to an elevator which trigged an alarm.

She opened it and went down on one of the cables.

She saw one of the doors opening.

The goons from before then saw Fox and gasped.

They then fired the guns but missed her.

She soon attacked three of them.

She then continued to run on all four legs and escaped while roaring.

Soon Xanatos and Owen was in his office.

"The tracking monitor I shot her with is working, Fox has left the building." Said Owen.

"So much for doing this the easy way." Said Xanatos as he acted like this is regular.

"According to the monitor, her metabolism is operating at a phenomenally accelerated rate." Said Owen.

He then went over to Xanatos.

"If this keeps up, her system will burn out before morning." Said Owen.

"She'll die." Said Owen.

"Incredible." Said Xanatos as he stood up from his chair.

"If I'd known the Eye of Odin had that kind of power, I'd never have just given it away." Said Xanatos.

He then sighed.

"Well, spilled milk, let's move on to plan B." Said Xanatos.

Owen then began to dial on the phone while Xanatos looks away with a sad look on his face.

* * *

Kyle was walking around the library from next door where Goliath usually was.

"Goliath?" Asked Kyle.

He then saw Goliath and went up.

Goliath looked up from his book.

"Me and Virgil got an anonymous tip about where to find that creature I tangled with earlier." Said Kyle.

Goliath then looks at his book and saw a page about werewolves.

* * *

Xanatos in his red steel clan armour was then flying around.

"The signal's getting stronger, Owen." Said Xanatos.

"She's right below." Said Xanatos.

He then went down to a meat warehouse.

Fox was on the roof and saw Xanatos right above her.

She soon knocked down a door and went inside.

Xanatos went down and saw the door damaged.

He then went inside with a gun in his hand,

"As I predicted, her accelerated metabolism forcers her to eat almost constantly to maintain energy." Said Xanatos as he looks around in the meat hanging.

He then followed the noise of Fox eating and keeps shining the light from the gun to make sure he doesn't get any surprise.

Fox then noticed and went after the light.

Xanatos keeps walking until he heard a noise

He looks but sees nothing apart from the meat Fox just ate.

Fox then jumped at Xanatos and bites right the robot neck.

He fired the gun right into Fox's chest.

She then lifted Xanatos and threw him into a pole.

The robot head began to malfunction and Xanatos had to take it off.

Fox then pushed Xanatos into the pole and knocked him out.

She was about to eat him but the other half her stopped her eyes looked normal.

But they Eye glowed red again, much more brighter then before.

Her eyes became monstrous again.

She ran off as Xanatos regain conscious.

He saw Fox is gone.

Fox then ran right through the window and went right down to the ground.

She saw Goliath was right above her.

He then went down and kicked her into the boxes behind her.

Goliath then put Kyle down.

Fox then got out of the boxes and roared.

Goliath ran over to her.

Virgil then went down and is next to Kyle.

The two circled each other, waiting for the first one to make a move.

Fox then jumped but was punched by Goliath.

She then held onto Goliath's head with her claws.

Goliath then punched her in the face.

The two kept wrestling with each other.

Kyle and Virgil then tried to use their powers, but with Goliath and Fox wrestling they can't risk it.

Goliath then threw Fox into a wall and knocked her unconscious.

They walked over to her.

Xanatos then came down on them.

"Xanatos, what are you doing here?" Asked Kyle.

He then walked over to Fox.

"This is a private matter, I'd appreciate no interference." Replied Xanatos.

"Is this another of your mutated victims?" Asked Virgil with a scowl.

"Let's just say I feel a certain responsibility for it." Replied Xanatos as he kneeled down.

He then touched the Eye of Odin.

It shocked with red energy coming from it.

Goliath then pushed Kyle and Virgil out of the way.

He was soon sent back to the boxes where Fox was.

Kyle then noticed something Goliath.

"Goliath!" Yelled Kyle.

Goliath turned around saw Fox was right behind him.

She wrapped her arms around Goliath's neck and held him.

"You don't have to fight us!" Yelled Goliath.

He then used his wings to get Fox off him.

"If Xanatos is your enemy, then believe me, we are your friends." Said Goliath.

Fox then tackled Goliath to the ground and ran off.

"Wait!" Yelled Goliath.

Fox just roared and disappeared into an alleyway with shadows.

A trashcan then rolled over to them.

Virgil held up his hands, full of electricity.

"You're going nowhere, Xanatos." Said Virgil.

"Sorry, business, you understand." Said Xanatos.

He then used his rocket to escape.

Goliath then went over to Virgil.

"Goliath that poor creature must have been human once, just like my father." Said Virgil in sad tone.

"Xanatos wants the jewel around it's neck." Said Virgil as he walked away.

"We have to gather all the gargoyles and make sure we get It before he does." Said Virgil.

Goliath looked uncertain.

"Didn't anyone noticed what the jewel was?" Asked Kyle.

They both shook their heads.

"It was the Eye of Odin." Said Kyle.

Goliath remembered Xanatos impersonated the gargoyles and stole the jewel back from the musem he donated it too.

* * *

Xanatos then flew back to the castle.

"It would appear that plan B has not been entirely successful." Said Owen.

"True, but now plan C is in place." Said Xanatos as he begins to walk.

Owen then followed.

"Goliath and company are as usual determined to thwart me." Said Xanatos as he went down the stone stairs.

"They'll pull out all the stops to get the Eye from Fox before I do." Said Xanatos.

"They'll do all the my work for me." Said Xanatos.

"I fail to see how it will be any easier to get the Eye from the gargoyles than from Fox." Said Owen.

"Your manipulations have failed, Xanatos." Said Goliath.

Xanatos and Owen then saw Goliath come from the front with Kyle and Virgil.

"I don't suppose you have a plan D?" Asked Goliath his arms folded to his chest.

Xanatos then looked shocked and glared.

"This time we won't be your pawns, Xanatos." Said Goliath.

Goliath then his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Come, we're done here." Said Goliath.

"Wait." Said Xanatos.

They then turned around.

"This situation is out of my control." Said Xanatos.

"I thought I could handle it, but-" Said Xanatos as he cuts himself off.

He then sighed

"The creature you saw, it's Fox." Said Xanatos.

They then looked shocked.

"She's been affected by the jewel she wears." Said Xanatos.

"The Eye of Odin." Said Kyle.

Xanatos nodded.

"Legends says the Eye of Odin is supposed endow the wearer with power and insight." Said Xanatos.

"I had no idea it had metamorphic capabilities." Said Xanatos as he looked away.

"Perhaps it can give you some insight into Fox's real character." Said Goliath as he folded his arms.

"It seems to have made her more like herself." Said Goliath as he rubbed his chin.

"Goliath, please." Begged Xanatos.

"Don't listen to him." Said Kyle.

"It's a trick, he couldn't tell the truth if his life depended on it." Said Kyle.

"But my life doesn't depend on this, it's Fox's life we're talking about." Said Xanatos as he puts his hand on Goliath's shoulders.

"I have no more love for Fox then I have for you." Said Goliath as shrugged the hand away.

"Besides why should we help you, with all the damage you've done in the past year, you practically had this coming." Said Virgil.

"Yes, why should I help you?" Asked Goliath.

"Because you know what I means to loose someone you love." Said Xanatos.

Goliath and Virgil were shocked by that comment.

"Don't you two even think about, can't you see, this _is_ his plan D." Said Kyle.

"If it fail, he'll move on to E or F." Said Kyle.

"A noble effort, Xanatos, but another falliure." Said Goliath as he picked up Kyle and went to an edge.

"Not a good night for you." Said Goliath.

He soon jumped off the edge and glided away.

Virgil was behind them with his disk.

"How long until the exoframe is repaired?" Asked Xanatos to Owen.

"The damage is extensive, two, three days, she won't last that long." Replied Owen.

* * *

Soon everyone was at the carnival and everyone went with a costume.

Lex went as a pilot, Brooklyn went as a pirate and Broadway went as a detective.

Virgil used his disguise as a costume.

Kyle used his gargoyle form to go as a costume.

Someone then noticed them.

"Cool look." Said one man.

"Check it out, a costume over a costume." Said the man.

"Far out." Said another man.

"Hey nice hat." Said a woman.

Someone wearing a witch costume then went over.

"That's a great, great costume." Said a man.

Virgil then shook a little in terror over the man in the witch costume.

"Ok, that can not be more disturbing." Said Virgil.

Soon everyone was having a good time.

Soon the woman Elisa Maza wearing a dress simmiler to Bell's dress from Beauty and the Beast then came over to Goliath.

"Mind if a steal your friend for a little bit?" Asked Elisa to Kyle.

"Sure go ahead." Said Kyle.

"Wait, what." Said Goliath but was already pulled to dance part of the carnival.

Kyle laughed a bit and waved.

"Sorry." Said Kyle with a smile.

Soon Goliath and Elisa began to dance with each other.

Everyone soon saw Goliath and Elisa dancing.

"They should have Halloween more often." Said Lex.

"Yeah." Said Brooklyn.

Soon Kyle and Virgil walked away from the Carnival and did a little walking.

They then noticed a werewolf but soon realized it was just a guy in a costume.

"Things are not always what they seem." Said Virgil.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kyle.

"What if Xanatos _was_ telling the truth?" Asked Virgil.

"What if that thing _is_ Fox and she's dying?" Asked Virgil.

"You know we can't believe anything he says, including Demona." Replied Kyle.

"I know." Said Virgil.

"But that creature is still a threat to not just us, but to our friends." Said Virgil.

"And if Xanatos speaks the truth, if someone like him can love, perhaps there is hope for this world." Said Virgil.

"You're gonna help him, aren't you?" Asked Kyle.

"Yes." Replied Virgil.

Kyle sighed.

"Fine." Said Kyle as he gave in.

"Good." Said a voice from behind them.

They soon saw Xanatos behind them in a dark alley.

"How did you find us?" Asked Kyle.

Xanatos reached the back of Kyle's neck and took out a tracking device, the same one that was used on Goliath the night the goons attacked him and Kyle at the park last year.

"Old habits die hard." Replied Xanatos.

Kyle then glared at him.

Xanatos threw the device away and pulled out a tracker.

"She's not far from here." Said Xanatos.

Soon everyone was still at the carnival.

Brooklyn then threw Lex a hotdog.

"Catch, Lex." Said Brooklyn.

He caught and begins to eat.

"Mm, isn't this great?" Asked Lex.

Broadway then ate his hotdog and burped.

"It just doesn't get any better than this." Said Broadway.

Goliath then came up to them with a smile.

"What's that on your cheek?" Asked Brooklyn.

Goliath then held up his cheek where a lipstick was.

After the dance Elisa gave Goliath a kiss on the cheek for a good time.

"Just a human way of gratitude." Replied Goliath.

He then looks around.

"Where are Kyle and Virgil?" Asked Goliath.

They then looked back.

"I could've sworn they were right behind me." Said Brooklyn.

"You don't think they went after Fox, do you?"Asked Lex.

Goliath then growled at that thought.

Soon they heard screaming coming from another building.

"Trick or treat indeed." Said Brooklyn.

"It's Fox, come on." Said Lex.

Goliath soon saw Kyle and Virgil with Xanatos.

"Stay there, I'll handle her with them." Said Goliath.

He then ran over to them.

They soon went into the building.

Xanatos closed the doors and catched up.

Everyone then began to look for them.

Fox then came and roared.

Goliath then pushed Kyle and Virgil out of the way.

Fox tackled Xanatos to the ground.

Goliath then grabbed her and held her.

Fox managed to grab Goliath and throw him into the street and into a lamppost, right into someone's car.

The lamppost then came down.

The other then ran towards him.

Fox walked out of the building and roared.

Fox then jumped on the car and began to climb up the building.

Kyle and Goliath then went after her.

Virgil used his disk to get to the top.

Xanatos used his rocket.

Goliath and Kyle began to look for her.

Virgil and Xanatos then caught up.

Fox came down on them on all four legs.

"Fox, I know you're in there somewhere." Said Xanatos.

"It's David." Said Xanatos to himself.

Fox's eyes returned normal for a second and recognized Xanatos.

But her eyes became glowing again and started to attack.

Just before Fox could tackal Virgil, Goliath jumped in and tackler her to the roof sign.

Fox then rose up again.

Kyle came up and held out his hands.

" _T_ _eneat Bestiam_!" Yelled Kyle in latin.

Soon his arms glowed green and giant hands came up and pushed Fox to the sign.

"Now, Xanatos!" Yelled Goliath.

Xanatos ran up and grabbed the Eye again.

Like before it shocked him and forced to let go.

Virgil then came and grabbed the Eye.

Since his body is made of eletric, the Eye's defense won't work on him.

Soon the Eye was pulled of a Fox.

The Eye stopped glowing red and went back to normal.

Kyle then lets go of Fox.

Soon Fox was finally back to normal and let out a roar which turned into a scream.

She fell to the ground, completely naked.

Xanatos used his coat to cover Fox.

A helicopter was above them.

It soon went down and revealed Owen.

Xanatos then ran up to Fox.

"She's alive." Said Goliath.

Xanatos then glared at the Eye of Odin in Virgil's hand.

"Forget it, Xanatos, there is no way your getting this back." Said Virgil as he clenched his fist tighter.

"Yeah, we don't exactly trust _you_ with it." Said Kyle.

Xanatos then sighed.

"So now you know my weakness." Said Xanatos.

"Only you would regard love as a weakness." Said Goliath.

The gargoyles soon came up.

"Goliath?" Asked Broadway.

"It's all over, let's go home." Replied Goliath.

They soon walked away and glided home.

Owen came up to Xanatos.

"Actually Mr. Xanatos, I believe he's right." Said Owen.

"You've never looked more heroic." Said Owen.

"A momentary lapse, I assure you." Said Xanatos as he held up Fox.

Fox then opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Asked Fox.

"A bad dream, and it's all over now." Replied Xanatos.

"Goliath had the right idea, let's go home." Said Xanatos as he went to the helicopter with Fox in his arms.

Owen smiled as he looks at Xanatos.

* * *

Everyone soon returned to Clock Tower just before sunrise.

They soon turned to stone.

Virgil then turned.

"I suppose I better head home, my aunt is gonna get worried about me." Said Virgil.

Kyle nodded.

"Sure." Said Kyle.

Virgil then handed Kyle the Eye of Odin, a new addition to their museum.

"See you tonight." Said Virgil as he went downstairs.

Kyle went to the museum with the _Grimorum Arcanorum_ and Coldstone.

He then looks at the Eye.

"Hard to believe one little object could do so much damage." Said Kyle.

The Eye began to glow orange as well as Kyle's eyes.

Kyle gasped for a second before smirking evil like.

He soon began to laugh like an evil man.


	20. Vows

A few weeks have past since the Halloween incident and the gargoyles are getting worried with Kyle's new behaviour since they have gotten the Eye of Odin with them.

At the Golden Cup Goliath and the red steel clan were having a battle.

Goliath punched it a few time before the red clan grabbed by the arm and threw his back to he ground.

Goliath managed to dodged as the Red Leader jumped to him.

Goliath then tripped him with his tail and ran after him.

He tried to punch the Red Leader but missed.

The red Leader kicked him in the face.

The red Leader then took of it's helmet to reveal Xanatos.

"It's so unlike you to attack first." Said Xanatos.

"I simply invited you here to talk." Said Xanatos.

Goliath eyes glowed white.

"Our previous encounter have not encouraged me to trust you." Said Goliath.

"If you say so, I was just passing along a message for your friend Kyle." Said Xanatos.

Goliath got angry a bit as he knew Xanatos would try something.

"Which is?" Asked Goliath.

"Fox and I are getting married tomorrow night, and I want Kyle to be the best man." Replied Xanatos.

Goliath then looked shocked and his eyes retuned to normal.

"You cannot be serious." Said Goliath.

"If you want to make sure I'm not up to something, you and Virgil can come along too." Said Xanatos.

Goliath looked unsure.

"Demona will be there, and she's promised to be on her best behaviour." Said Xanatos.

Goliath was shocked again.

* * *

Goliath soon returned the Clock Tower and told everyone his news.

"But this doesn't make sense, why would Xanatos want me at his wedding as his best man?" Asked Kyle in confusion.

"I mean, I was the one who put him jail." Said Kyle.

"Don't worry, he said me and Virgil can come along to if he has another trick." Said Kyle.

"It's a decision only you can decide, lad." Said Hudson.

Kyle then thought for a few moments.

"Well, I've never been to a wedding before and we can keep an eye on Xanatos." Said Kyle.

Goliath nodded.

"Very well, I will let Virgil know we leave for Xanatos' tomorrow night." Said Goliath.

They soon went to the edge as the sun came up and turned to stone.

Kyle's eyes soon turned orange and went to the museum and put on the Eye of Odin in his neck and took a missing half a talisman.

"And what a glorious night it will be." Said Kyle.

He then laughed manic like through the tower.

* * *

A helicopter then went down to the castle with Fox as the pilot.

Xanatos was still in his Red Leader armor from his fight with Goliath.

Fox opened the door to reveal an old man named Petros Xanatos.

Xanatos smirked.

"Hello father." Said Xanatos.

Fox went up to Xanatos and kissed.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Said Petros.

"Fox and I make our own luck." Said Xanatos as he hugged her and the two shared a kiss again.

"I'll go change for tonight." Said Fox as she stroked Xanatos' cheek.

She then walked away.

"What do you think of the place?" Asked Xanatos to his father.

"Why do you need all this?" Asked Petros as he gestured the castle.

"Oh, reason not the need, Father." Replied Xanatos.

"I wanted it, so I took it." Said Xanatos.

"And the armor?" Asked Xanatos' father.

"I assure you, it's surely defensive." Replied Xanatos.

"Against what?" Asked Petros.

Xanatos then walked away with his father behind him.

"What kind of life do you lead?" Asked Petros.

They soon went up at the stone stairs.

"You would have been better off as a poor fisherman like me." Said Petros.

"If I ever get my hands on the man who sent you that coin, I swear I'll teach him not to meddle with my family!" Yelled Petros.

"That's ancient history pop, besides that coin was only worth about 20 Grand." Said Xanatos.

"I'm now worth, well considerably more." Said Xanatos.

"An anonymous stranger sent you a museum piece worth a fortune." Said Petros.

"All of this came from that." Said Petros as he gestured the castle.

"You didn't earn any of it, boy." Said Petros as he shook his head.

"Someday I'll prove to you I'm a self made man." Said Xanatos.

They soon went to a hallway with Owen and a minister.

"Ah Judge Roebling, thank you for coming early." Said Xanatos.

He then shook Roebling's hand but with his armor he nearly crushed it.

"We have a video for you to view before the ceremony." Said Xanatos.

"While the best man is human, the main of honour however is somewhat unusual, right this way." Said Xanatos as he lead them to another room.

Owen then came to Xanatos.

"Will the boy Kyle actually show up?" Asked Owen.

"Oh he'll be here." Said Xanatos with a smirk.

"I'll be my future on it." Said Xanatos.

Soon nightfall came and the wedding was about to start.

"Is it wise to wear the emblem of the Illuminati Society in public?" Asked Owen.

"A necessary risk, Owen." Replied Xanatos as he tugged his jacket.

Goliath, Kyle in his gargoyle form and Virgil soon went down to the Castle.

Xanatos walked up.

"Thank you, Kyle." Said Xanatos.

"You don't know how much this means to me." Said Xanatos.

"As best man, it's your job to hold on to this for me until the exchange of Vows." Said Xanatos as he pulled a ring.

"That's when-" Said Xanatos as he was cut off.

"I know how it works." Said Kyle.

"I thought you said you'd never been to a wedding." Said Goliath with a raised brow.

"I never seen a real one before, but I've seen many on TV and read about the traditions." Said Kyle.

Goliath nodded at that respond.

They soon went inside.

The judge gasped when he saw someone.

Goliath turned his head and saw Demona walking towards them.

"Demona." Said Goliath.

"I'm only attending this farce because Xanatos insisted and I need to keep him as an ally." Said Demona.

"I neither know nor care why you're here." Said Demona.

"This is not the first wedding ritual we've attended together, don't you remember?" Asked Goliath.

"I'm not interested in reminiscing." Said Demona.

Kyle soon went up to the reception.

"We are here today to join David Xanatos and uh." Said Roebling as he stopped himself.

He then looks at Fox.

"What is your real name, my dear?" Asked Roebling.

"Fox _is_ my real name, legally." Replied Fox.

"Uh, join David Xanatos and Fox in matrimony." Said Roebling.

"The rings?" Asked Roebling.

Kyle handed Xanatos his ring while Demona handed Fox hers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Said Roebling as Xanatos and Fox put on their rings.

Demona then walked away.

"You may-" Said Roebling as he saw Demona walk away.

Goliath went after her with Kyle and Virgil behind him.

"Now the fun begins." Said Xanatos.

They soon went to follow but was stopped by Petros.

"This is your wedding, have you no respect for anything?" Asked Petros.

"I'm sorry pop, I'm in a bit of a hurry." Replied Xanatos.

He and Fox went after the four.

"Unacceptable." Said Petros as he ran after them.

Goliath, Virgil and Kyle were outside while Demona was looking at the view.

"Long ago, we also exchanged vows." Said Goliath as he walked up to her.

"I know you remember them." Said Goliath.

"Why is Goliath acting all love struck towards her?" Asked Virgil.

"He and Demona used to be together until she revealed her true colours towards him." Replied Kyle.

"That's a bit disturbing." Said Virgil.

Demona then turned around.

"I heard that you little whelp." Said Demona with eyes glowing red.

Virgil then hid behind Kyle in fear.

Demona then took out another half a piece of a talisman Kyle just stole.

Kyle soon held his head in pain.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Asked Virgil.

Goliath noticed too and went up.

"Are you all right?" Asked Goliath.

"No, I keep having this headache ever since we got the Eye of Odin." Said Kyle as he clenched his teeth.

Soon he let go of his head and his eyes turned orange.

He soon smirked and lifted his hand to the Talisman.

" _P_ _hylacterium Veni Ad Me Meae_!" Yelled Kyle in latin.

The talisman went from Demona's hand to Kyle's.

Soon he took out the other half he stole and joined them together.

They combined into one talisman with the symbole of a Phoenix on it.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Asked Virgil.

"That's not the human boy you know as Kyle, he's possesed." Said Demona.

"And i'm supposed to believe that?" Asked Virgil.

"Unfourtunatly, she is telling the truth." Replied Goliath with a sigh.

"How do you know that?" Asked Virgil.

"Gargoyle eyes have many diffrent colours, White for males, red for female-" Replied Goliath before he was cut off by Virgil.

"You mean Demona already had the red glowing eye thing from beginning?" Asked Virgil.

Goliath nodded.

"Green for mind control and Orange for possession." Said Goliath.

"So who's possessing Kyle then?" Asked Virgil.

"I wish I knew." Said Goliath.

"You poor pathetic fools, now _I_ have the Phoenix Gate and I intend to use it." Said Kyle with a smirk as Xanatos and Fox came up.

 _"Deslegrate_ _Muri Tempi Et Intervallia_!" Yelled Kyle in latin.

Xantos and Fox ran to them.

Petros followed them.

"It seems the honeymoon has begun earlier then expected." Said Owen.

Soon a giant ball of fire came around them and disappeared.

And soon they appeared to a forest.

"Where are we?" Asked Petros as he looked around.

"The question isn't 'where' but 'when?'." Said Xanatos.

They then saw Castle Wyvern as it was before Xanatos bought it.

Kyle soon glided away with the Phoenix Gate still in his hands.

Goliath, Demona and Virgil went after.

Kyle looked behind and saw them.

 _"Deslegrate_ _Muri Tempi Et Intervallia_!" Yelled Kyle using the same spell from before.

A giant ball of flame then appeared around him.

"No!" Yelled Goliath.

They tried to catch him but disappeared again.

Below Xanatos and the other two saw a group of bandit before two people.

One of them knocked a woman off her horse.

The bandit tried to swipe his sword at the woman but Xanatos kicked him to the ground.

"If I might be of service." Said Xanatos to the woman below.

He saw another bandit approach them but Fox knocked him off the horse.

She soon punched the bandit with the palm of her hand.

A third then came to the other but Petros knocked him off with his brown jacket.

A fourth bandit was attacking another man on his horse and engaged in a sword fight but knocked him off.

The bandit soon retreated.

Xanatos then went up to one of the bandits.

"Come on, impress me." Said Xanatos with a smirk as he gestured with his fingers.

The bandit ran towards Xanatos but got kicked in the back.

Soon the bandits retreated.

Xanatos then jumped on one of the bandits horses as well as Fox and Petros.

"Having fun?" Asked Xanatos.

"A marvelous time." Replied Fox.

One of the people the went up to Xanatos.

"We are most grateful for you aid, strangers." Said a man.

"But we cannot, oh." Said the man as he looks at the pin at Xanatos' jacket.

The man then took of his hood.

"Good friend, I am the Norman ambassador." Said the ambassador.

He took of his glove to reveal a ring with the same symbol.

He and Xanatos then held onto each others arms and shook.

"My companion and I bear gifts to Prince Malcolm of Wyvern." Said the ambassador as he gestured the woman from before.

"You wear strange garb, but you are also an excellent fighter." Said the ambassador.

"And a fellow Illuminatus." Said the ambassador in a whisper voice.

"I would be honoured if you and your party would accompany us the last few miles to Castle Wyvern." Said the ambassador.

"I warrant Prince Malcolm will be very generous in his appreciation." Said the ambassador.

They soon rode their horse to Castle Wyvern.

* * *

Goliath, Virgil and Demona soon went to Castle Wyvern in the past.

"How are we supposed to get back?" Asked Virgil.

"I have a feeling that awnser may come itself." Said Goliath.

They then saw someone glided above them and went down.

They saw Goliath and Demona in the younger days.

"You're away from your post, lads and lass, I said the battlements, not the tower." Said a familiar voice.

They looked behind them and saw Hudson with his sword or his damaged eye.

He then looked below and saw the younger Goliath and Demona.

He then gasped and backed away.

"Sorcery!" Yelled Hudson.

Demona then grabbed his mouth to prevent an alarm.

* * *

Soon below them Xanatos, Fox and Petros were at Castle Wyvern.

A man wearing a red robe and blue cape went down the stone stairs.

"We are much pleased at you safe arrival, ambassador." Said the man.

Along the stairs were an old man with a white long beards and a robe.

"But where, prithee tail is my bride?" Asked the man.

"It was hoped that by traveling in secret we could avoid the attentions of rogues and thieves." Replied the ambassador as the woman pulled down her hood.

"We were wrong, but these kind strangers rescued us most valiantly." Said the woman.

"And saved my life." Said the woman as she moved her hand to Xanatos, Fox and Petros.

Xanatos then bowed.

The man took something out of his pocket.

"These tokens are but the first of your reward." Said the man.

He then dropped the token into Xanatos' hand.

Petros looked suspicious about this.

"Tonight you'll have the find food, fine lodging, and fine clothes." Said the man.

"We were to have been married tomorrow, but this attack on Princess Elena makes me anxious." Said the man as he went up to Elena.

He then turned around.

"We shall be wed this very night!" Yelled the man.

"Prepare the great hall." Said the man to the older man.

Elena was about to move but was stopped by the ambassador.

"Is your father's wedding gift safe?" Asked the ambassador.

She then took something out of her sleeve and revealed the Phoenix Gate.

"I shall present the Phoenix Gate to my husband after the ceremony." Replied Elena.

* * *

Goliath then talked to Hudson.

"So you see Huds-" Said Goliath but then stopped himself as he remembered that Hudson didn't get his name yet.

"I mean my mentor, we are not creatures of sorcery, we are visitors from the future." Said Goliath.

Hudson then got out of Demona's hands.

"And I suppose you glided back in time on the wind?" Asked Hudson.

"No, sometime In the future I attend, or will attend the wedding on an enemy, and our possessed ally will have been tricked into helping us all back here by magic." Said Goliath as he tried to explain.

"I don't what my friend's purpose in this time but I particularly fear for my younger self and his angel love." Said Goliath as he looks down below to his younger self.

"I need your help to protect them for their future." Said Goliath to the younger Hudson.

"It's quite a story." Said Hudson.

"Will you help us?" Asked Demona.

"Very well lass, I'm with you." Said Hudson.

* * *

Inside a room full of potions and books the old man from earlier began throwing his potions to the wall in anger.

"Curse those strangers!" Yelled the old man.

"Because of them, my bandits failed to steal the Phoenix Gate." Said the old man.

"I must have it!" Yelled the old man as he threw a skull with a candle on top to a wall.

The remains went on top the _Grimorum Arcanorum_ and he dusted it off.

"With the Gate and the _Grimorum_ I'll only need the Eye of Odin to secure the ultimate magical power." Said the old man.

He then pointed to someone in the shadows.

"You, my apprentice, will steal it from the princess and bring it here to me." Said the man.

It was revealed to be the younger Demona in the shadows.

"As you wish, Archmage." Said Demona.

* * *

Xanatos wearing old fansioned clothes then came up to the ambassador with an envelope in his hand before giving it to him.

The ambassador nodded and left.

"What are you hatching now?" Asked Petros.

"That envelope contain my personal instructions for the Illuminati Society, plus two smaller seal envelopes." Replied Xanatos.

Fox then went up to Xanatos.

"The Society is to wait one thousand years and then deliver the first envelope to a young David Xanatos of Bar Harbor, Maine." Said Xanatos.

"That envelope contains one of the coins Prince Malcolm gave me earlier." Said Xanatos.

"It's practically worthless now in 975AD." Said Xanatos as he flips the coin.

He then catches it.

"But by 1999 it will be worth about 20 Grand." Said Xanatos.

"The second envelope is to be delivered 18 years later after the first." Said Xanatos.

"It contain a detailed account of how the coin was obtained." Said Xanatos.

"That's how I knew how to set this all up." Said Xanatos as he explained.

"I received instructions from myself last week." Said Xanatos.

"So you see pop, I am indeed a self-made man." Said Xanatos.

Fox stroked his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you." Said Fox.

"All right Mr. Big Shot Time Traveler, you sent off your little letter before answering one important question." Said Petros.

"How do we get back home?" Asked Petros.

* * *

Elena was brushing her hair without realizing Demona was right there at her window.

She then saw the Phoenix Gate and took it.

Elena then turned her head but saw nothing and went back to brushing.

The younger Demona went back to the ground and the Phoenix Gate was sparking.

Soon a ball of fire appeared before her.

It later revealed Kyle, still in his gargoyle form and his eyes glowing orange.

"Kyle!" Yelled Goliath.

"Who?" Asked the younger Hudson.

"A friend of ours, but right he seems to be possessed." Replied Virgil.

"Who are you?" Asked the younger Demona.

"I am someone you will know in the future." Said Kyle as he held up his Phoenix Gate.

"But how?" Asked the younger Demona.

"Soon, but first we must go somewhere private." Replied Kyle.

"When someone uses the flames of the Gate it will attract attention from others." Said Kyle.

He held the Phoenix Gate again.

" _Deslegrate_ _Muri Tempi Et Intervallia_." Said Kyle as he repeated the spell again.

Soon the giant ball of flame was noticed by the younger Goliath.

"He must not investigate." Said Goliath.

"Aye, I'll waylay him." Said Hudson.

Soon Virgil, Goliath and Demona went down as Kyle grabbed the younger Demona.

Soon they disappeared.

* * *

They arrived in the future that will reveal the destruction Wyvern.

Kyle soon saw the three.

He sighed.

"Don't you ever give up?!" Asked/Yelled Kyle.

He held up his hands.

" _Ventilabis Bestias A Me_." Said Kyle in latin.

Air pushed out from his hand and pushed the gargoyles to the ledge.

He soon kicked all three of them in the face.

They became unconscious.

"You know you speak the truth that you hide." Said Kyle as he grabbed the younger Demona.

"I've come back to give you a warning." Said Kyle.

He then showed her the destruction of the Castle and hundreds of Gargoyles shattered.

"This is your future." Said Kyle as he waved.

"See the destruction, the death of your kind surrounding you." Said Kyle.

He then moves to a frozen Goliath.

"Your true love is frozen in stone at night." Said Kyle as he tapped the stone to prove his point.

"The humans did this, and you can stop it!" Yelled Kyle.

"You hold the power in your hand." Said Kyle.

She then looks at the Phoenix Gate.

"When you use the Phoenix Gate you have but to think of a place and time." Said Kyle as he went around.

"Speak the incantation and you will be transported there." Said Kyle.

"With it you can accomplish anything." Said Kyle as he held up his Phoenix.

"You must not give it to the Archmage, do not share it with anyone, you must give it to me in a thousand years but for now must use that power." Said Kyle.

"You must destroy all the humans, rule the gargoyles and rule the world!" Yelled Kyle.

"It's all within your grasp." Said Kyle.

Soon Goliath, Virgil and the future Demona regained conscious.

Demona went to help them but Kyle held her back.

"Trust me, it's better this way, the sooner your used to it, the better." Said Kyle.

"He cares only for the humans, not that pathetic waste of a gargoyle clan, he practically brought this destruction." Said Kyle.

"The only thing you can do now is too put an end to all three of them forever." Said Kyle.

"You know I am right." Said Kyle as Younger Demona looked shocked.

"Can't you see that you will be what your future self is, a cold blooded killer." Said Kyle.

"I will never be like that!" Yelled Younger Demona.

She then growled and her eyes glowed red.

"I do not wish to hurt you." Said Kyle.

"And I don't want to be a monster like you!" Yelled the younger Demona.

She ran towards him but Kyle lifted her and threw her to the ground.

He soon grabbed one of the torches hanging from the castle.

He soon wacked it into his hand.

"If I must beat this lesson into you, then so be it." Said Kyle.

He then lifted the torch and was about the hit Demona when suddenly he was shocked.

He then screamed and dropped the torche.

The older Demona soon lifted him and threw him to one of the bricks on the edge and knocked him unconscious.

Virgil then saw something in his neck.

He then pulled out the Eye of Odin from his neck.

"What's the Eye of Odin doing on Kyle?" Asked Virgil.

Goliath sighed.

"This must be what caused Kyle to be all possessed." Said Goliath.

"Why would he wear it, he knows how dangerous it is when worn?" Asked Virgil.

"We will have to ask Kyle that, when he awakens." Said Goliath.

Virgil then pulled out the Phoenix Gate from Kyle's hand.

"Are you injured?" Asked the future Demona.

"No, but the others." Said the younger Demona as she looks at the damage.

"What am I to do?" Asked the younger Demona as she looks at the sight.

"Do nothing." Said the future Demona.

That shocked Goliath and Virgil.

"Nothing?" Asked the younger Demona.

"Do not worry." Said the future Demona.

"Do not wait or look for this catastrophe, live in the moment." Said the future Demona.

"Attend the petty jealousies and angers that prey upon your heart." Said the future Demona.

"Fortify yourself with love and trust and you need not fear this future." Said the future Demona.

"But most of all fulfil the vows of love you make for they will save you from the darkness." Said the future Demona.

"I shall." Said Younger Demona with tears in her eyes.

"You have my oath." Said Younger Demona.

"I had hers once, too." Said Goliath.

Goliath then held up Kyle.

"I'm not sure If I can remember the incantation." Said Goliath.

"Neither can we." Said both Demona.

"Maybe, I can, I remember the words and hopefully it'll work to a non magic person like me." Said Virgil.

"It's a worth try." Said Goliath.

Virgil then closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around the Gate.

"Here goes." Said Virgil with a sigh.

" _Deslegrate Muri Tempi Et Intervallia._ " Said Virgil in latin.

Soon a giant ball of flame came around them and went back to where they were before Kyle showed up.

They saw Fox, Xanatos and Petros waiting for them.

"I think we've found our ticket home." Said Xanatos with a smirk.

"If I didn't fear you would damage the time steam, I would gladly leave you here." Said Virgil in hatred.

"But you won't because you didn't." Said Xanatos.

"Time Travel's funny that way." Said Xanatos.

Goliath then went to the past Demona.

"Goodbye young angel." Said Goliath.

"Remember your promise." Said Goliath.

The younger Demona nodded and moved back.

Virgil held out their Phoenix Gate again.

" _Deslegrate Muri Tempi Et Intervallia_." Said Virgil in Latin.

They soon disappeared into a ball of fire.

The younger Demona looked at the Phoenix Gate.

The Archmage came up.

"I saw the Phoenix Flame." Said The Archmage.

Demona hid the Gate to prevent the Archmage from seeing it.

"You lost the Gate, admit you stupid beast!" Yelled Archmage.

"But I-" Said Demona but was cut off by the Archmage.

" _Fulmenos Venite_!" Yelled the Archmage in Lain.

Soon blue lighting came out from his finger and hits Demona in the shoulder.

"I will tell Prince Malcolm that you stole the Gate." Said Archmage as Demona fell to the ground.

Hudson then came down.

"Why would you suspect this child of stealing anything from the prince?" Asked Hudson.

"And even if she did, precisely who would she have been stealing it for?" Asked Hudson again.

The Archmage glared and walked away.

He turned around.

"I will not forget this." Said The Archmage.

He soon went downstairs.

"Those three strangers have disappeared, the theft of the Gate can be blamed upon them." Said the Archmage to himself.

The younger Goliath then came down.

Demona then ran towards him.

"My love, you're here." Said Demona as she hugged him.

"We must go immediately or we'll miss Prince Malcolm's wedding." Said Goliath.

"Go on then." Said Hudson.

They soon went down to one of the window in the hall.

They were soon watching the wedding.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Said Malcom as he puts a ring on Elena's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Said Elena as she puts a ring on Malcolm's finger.

"Exchanging token to seal their pledge of Love." Said Goliath.

"A strange custom, but fitting." Said Goliath.

Demona took out the Phoenix Gate and split it apart.

She then gave one to Goliath.

"Take this token of my love, cherish it always, as I will cherish my half." Said Demona.

Goliath takes it.

"Upon this I pledge my heart to you forever." Said Demona.

"I accept your token, my angel of the night and vow that you and I are one." Said Goliath.

They then hugged each other with wings wrapped around each other.

"Now and forever." Said Goliath.

* * *

"It seems the honeymoon has begun earlier then expected." Said Owen.

Everyone soon returned to their time.

Demona then left and gave a smirk to Goliath before leaving.

Kyle soon woke up.

He saw everyone glaring at him.

"Why are you all looking at me like?" Asked Kyle.

"Do you remember what happened when we went outside?" Asked Goliath.

"No, I must have had another blackout." Said Kyle as he rubbed his head.

Virgil and Goliath then looked at each other.

"Blackout?" Asked Virgil.

"Ever since we've gotten the Eye of Odin I keep having blackout and then I wake up with no memories of what happened." Said Kyle.

"Did you ever try on the Eye?" Asked Goliath.

"Why would I do that, you remember what happened to Fox?" Asked Kyle.

"So you never worn it." Said Goliath.

Kyle shook his head.

"All I do know that when I looked into the Eye, it glowed orange and that's when the blackouts started." Said Kyle.

Goliath then looks at the Eye and hides it in Virgil's pocket.

Kyle then groaned.

"I feel like I got hit, what exactly happened?" Asked Kyle.

"Let's just say you had a out of body experience." Said Virgil.

"Let's go home." Said Goliath.

He then lifted Kyle and glided away with Virgil behind him.

"Well pop, did you have a good time at the wedding?" Asked Xanatos.

Petros took something out of his pocket and flips it to Xanatos.

It was just a coin.

"What's this?" Asked Xanatos.

"A simple American penny." Replied Petros.

"It's not worth much now, but In a thousand years, who knows?" Asked Petros as he shrugged.

"It's my wedding present to you, because it's all you seem to care about." Said Petros.

He then walked away with Xanatos glaring at him.

* * *

They soon returned to the Clock Tower where the other Gargoyles were in.

Goliath soon put Kyle to bed and he fell asleep fast.

Virgil then handed Goliath the Eye of Odin.

Hudson went over.

"What's wrong, lad?" Asked Hudson.

"It would appear that the Eye of Odin is more dangerous then we thought." Said Goliath.

He then found a cloth and wrapped the Eye to prevent It from seeing.

"We cannot risk Kyle looking at it." Said Goliath.

Though Hudson was confused, he nodded.

Goliath went to the museum and placed the covered Eye of Odin in a table and the Phoenix Gate into another.

He then closed the door.

Unknown to them the Eye began to glow orange again, meaning this may not be over.


	21. City of Stone Part 1

**A/N: For thoses of you wondering, no I will not doing the Flashback with Demona and Macbeth.**

It's been a few weeks since Kyle's bad behaviour and the gargoyle are worried he might still be evil and had to hide the Eye of Odin.

Police helicopters and cars were surrounding a bank.

Elisa Maza went to her partner Matt Bluestone.

"This has be going on all day, we should go in." Said Matt impatiently.

Elisa shook her head.

"Uh-huh, they got confirmed IDs on the hostages, captain says keep trying." Said Elisa.

Matt turned on a bullhorn and pointed it towards a window.

"It's getting late, tired people make mistakes." Said Matt.

"Let's stop right here before somebody gets hurt." Said Matt.

A woman then destroyed one of the windows.

"We will never give in, our cause is worth any sacrifice." Said the woman.

She pointed a tech gun that was stolen by Xanatos by Dracon and started shooting.

The police had to move to dodge her firing.

"Think they're starting to see it our way?" Asked Matt.

Elisa shrugged.

"Not sure." Replied Elisa.

The woman then looks her thugs and her hostages.

Two people, one man and one woman, and three children, triplets with three different hair colours: Blonde, Black and White.

"What are you going to do to us?" Asked the man.

"If our demands are met, nothing." Said the woman as she walked towards them.

She then turned on the gun.

"If not." Said the woman.

"Please, just let us go." Said the woman hostage.

"It'll be over soon." Said the blonde child.

Something then came through the wall.

Goliath then went through it.

Before one of the thugs could fire, Goliath grabbed the gun and snapped it.

Goliath grabbed the thug and threw him to a wall.

"It-it's a monster." Said another thug.

"Shoot it." Said the woman.

They tried to shoot Goliath but luckily he manages to dodge them.

Kyle and Virgil then went from the roof and tackled the thugs.

The woman then went to the vault and tried to shut it but Goliath grabbed the door before she can.

"Stay back." Said the woman as she pointed her gun at Goliath.

Goliath flipped his tail and knocked the gun of the Woman's hands and kicked her to the floor.

"Don't hurt me." Said the woman.

"You have more to fear from your own cowardice than from me." Said Goliath.

Outside the vault Kyle lifted his hands.

" _N_ _e Fugiens Circa Latronibus Accingere Saccos_." Said Kyle in latin.

Soon the bags then wraped themselves around the bandits.

Kyle soon went over to the hostages.

"Relax folks, you're safe now." Said Kyle.

"Get away!" Yelled the man as he hid behind the woman.

"Don't come near me." Said the woman in fear.

Virgil rolled his eyes.

"You would these people would be grateful for help." Said Virgil.

Goliath came out with the woman in his claw and placed her with the thugs.

"We will go now, the police can deal with them." Said Goliath.

The triplets then went up to him.

"The cause is everything until her own life is threatened." Said the black haired triplet.

"Still, it's good that you saved her." Said the black haired.

"If you forget what she's forgotten, that every life is precious, then you'll be no different from her." Said the blonde haired.

"I'll never be like this terrorist." Said Goliath as he waved to the woman.

"We were not talking about _this_ terrorist." Said the White haired.

Goliath turned his head and saw the triplets disappeared.

"The children, where did they go?" Asked Goliath to the two.

"What children?" Asked the man.

Virgil went over.

"Come on, they were right here a second ago." Said Virgil.

"Please, there were no children here." Said the woman in fear.

"If there were no children, then what did we see?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath growled a bit.

"And who were they talking about?" Asked Goliath.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Demona was gliding somewhere with a piece of paper in her hands.

Soon arrived at the old Pack Media Studios and went inside.

She saw Xanatos and Owen.

"Everything is ready." Said Owen.

"It has better be." Said Demona.

"Relax, this is state of the art equipment." Said Xanatos.

"We can override all broadcast channels." Said Xanatos.

"Cable as well." Said Owen.

"You have, I trust kept your end of the bargain." Said Xanatos.

"This is how I've lived all these years." Said Demona as she unrolled the piece of paper she was carrying to reveal a spell.

"A spell stolen from the _Grimorum Arcanorum_." Said Demona.

"With it, we can steal one minute of life from all who see and hear the spell." Said Demona.

She walks to a platform.

Owen turns on a spotlight.

"Add it up and it equals centuries of time." Said Demona.

"Even when shared between us." Said Demona.

"We will broadcast throughout the day, ending at sundown tomorrow." Said Demona.

"You should return then, Xanatos." Said Demona.

He then grabs Owen's shoulder.

"Be careful, either watch or listen to her, not both." Said Xanatos as he didn't fully trust Demona.

He then leaves.

"Of course." Said Owen.

Owen then turned on the camera and did a five second countdown with his fingers before pointing to Demona.

" _Omnes Conspecti, Omnes Auditi_." Said Demona in latin.

Wind began to appear around them as she chants the spell.

Owen closed his eyes and looked away.

" _In Nocte Usque Ad Saxum Commutate_." Said Demona as lifts her claw and a ball of light came around it.

Owen opened his eyes and looks at Demona as he knows that translation.

"Stop, this is not the spell you-" Said Owen but was knocked away by the wind.

" _Dum Caelum Ardeat_!" Yelled Demona as she finished the spell.

Lighting came out from the ball and it grabbed Owen.

It put in a wooden chair.

He was actually frozen.

Demona grabbed a rope and wraps it around Owen.

"You are the tricky one, so we'll just make sure you stay put." Said Demona.

She went to the camera and saw the spell she casted.

She then leaves as Owen helplessly watches the spell.

Virgil was walking down the streets.

He saw Demona's face on the TV.

"Demona?" Asked Virgil.

He tried switching the channel but it leads back to the spell.

"It's on every channel." Said Virgil.

He soon ran to Clock Tower as listen to the last verse of the spell.

Everyone in the city was watching the spell.

Three older woman, who have exact same hair colour as the children from the bank.

"Isn't this exciting Luna, it begins again." Said the blonde haired.

They soon began to walk.

"Concentrate, sister or will end here as well." Said the black haired.

"Phoebe, Seline, have patience." Said Luna.

"We have waited a thousand years, we can wait a little longer." Said Luna.

* * *

In another place in town.

A man puts on a black mask with three red lines down the face like scars while the spell chants.

He then turns it off.

* * *

The sun was beginning to go down.

Xanatos went inside the helicopter.

"Pack Media Studios?" Asked Fox.

"Of course." Said Xanatos as he puts on his belt.

The helicopter soon left the Castle.

"Take it from a professional, David." Said Fox as she pointed to herself.

"That Demona broadcast isn't riveting TV." Said Fox.

"I wouldn't know, I didn't watch it and I told you not to watch it either." Said Xanatos in a bit of anger.

"What can I say, I was curious." Said Fox.

A phone began to ring.

"Wait, someone's calling." Said Xanatos.

He then answers it with his headphones.

"Mr. Xanatos, we have a problem, Demona lied to us." Said Owen as he finally got out of the chair.

"The spell she cast was not what she said it was." Said Owen.

He then turned to stone.

The helicopter then began to go down.

Xanatos saw that Fox was now stone.

The helicopter began to loose control.

* * *

Virgil then got to the clock tower but was turned to stone.

The gargoyles then woke up.

Kyle soon woke up from his sleep as well and saw Virgil as a statue.

"I hope tonight's quitter than last night was." Said Lex.

The gargoyles then went inside and saw Virgil as well.

 _To Be Continued_


	22. City of Stone Part 2

Xanatos' helicopter was still going out of control.

Xanatos grabs the handle and moves it.

He then pushed a few buttons before moving the handle again.

"Come on." Said Xanatos.

He then pulls the handle up.

He manages to land safely without crashing.

He was then catching his breath.

"Any landing you can walk away from, huh Fox?" Asked Xanatos.

He then looks at the stone Fox.

"At least she's not chipped." Said Xanatos.

He then get out of the helicopter and looks around the city.

He saw everyone in town was turned to stone.

"Obviously, Demona and I need to have a little talk." Said Xanatos.

He then went back to the helicopter and picked up a laser gun.

"No sense trying to get a cab." Said Xanatos.

He then walks through the city.

* * *

Everyone was looking at the Virgil statue.

"I don't understand, why would someone give us a statue of Virgil?" Asked Hudson.

"It's a pretty good likeness." Said Lex.

Brooklyn then touched the face.

"I don't think so, the nose is all wrong." Said Brooklyn.

"How would you know?" Asked Kyle.

"It must be from Virgil himself." Said Brooklyn, ignoring Kyle.

Goliath rubbed his chin.

"Why would Virgil gives us a statue of himself?" Asked Goliath.

"Who else could it have been?" Asked Brooklyn.

"Come lad, show yourself." Said Hudson.

Hudson then looks around.

"He's not here." Said Lex.

Bronx wags his tail and whimpers.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Kyle.

Brooklyn shrugged.

"Why didn't Virgil wait, until we had awakened?" Asked Goliath.

"We must make sure nothing happens to this statue." Said Goliath.

"Broadway, you and Bronx stay here." Said Goliath.

"The rest of us will patrol the city tonight." Said Goliath.

Kyle then transformed into Gargoyle form.

He looks at Goliath.

"What are we looking for?" Asked Kyle.

"I wish I knew." Replied Kyle.

They glided away.

They soon went to a house outside of the city on the beach.

Hudson pointed down.

"There's the house of my friend Robbins." Said Hudson.

"It's so quiet tonight even for New York, no horns, nothing." Said Kyle.

"Let's take a closer look." Said Goliath.

They went down to the house and noticed something odd.

"Statues?" Asked Brooklyn as he saw a man just outside the house in stone, like he was a gargoyle.

"Yes." Said Goliath as he saw a couple who are also statues.

"Just like the one of Virgil." Said Goliath.

Hudson then pounded on the door.

A dog begins to bark.

Someone opened the door to reveal the dog.

"Gilly, what's gotten into you?" Asked a man.

The door opened further to reveal an old African American man with a blue shirt and wears sunglasses.

"Who's there?" Asked the man.

"I must apologize for my dog, she's not usually-" Said the old man as he was cut off by Hudson.

"It's me, old friend." Said Hudson.

He kneeled down and patted Gilly.

"Hudson, I should have know by the way Gilly barked." Said the old man.

He then moved away from the door.

"Come in, come in." Said the old man with a gesture.

"My friends would be comfortable outside." Said Hudson.

The old man closed the door and was outside.

"I'm so glad you stopped by, I was getting jumpy." Said the old man.

Hudson then led him away from the house.

"I can't reach anyone by phone." Said the old man.

"And it's so quiet out here, preternaturally quiet." Said the old man.

"We've noticed." Said Hudson.

"How long has it been like this?" Asked Brooklyn.

"Your friend is impatient." Said the old man with a chuckle.

"The curse of youth." Said Hudson with a glare.

"But something odd is happening." Said Hudson.

"Anything you can tell us would help." Said Hudson.

"Well it got quiet at sunset." Said the old man.

"I wonder if it had anything to do with that odd broadcast." Said the old man.

"What broadcast?" Asked Goliath as he came up to them in curiosity.

"It's still playing, come listen." Said the old man.

They went into the house and saw Demona on TV with her chanting the spell.

"Demona!" Yelled Brooklyn.

"Lexington, turn off the sound now!" Yelled Goliath.

Lexington did and the TV went to mute.

"I'd like to listen to the news on TV, but today this woman broke into the signal and began chanting in Latin." Said the old man.

"It's been repeating nonstop on every channel ever since." Said the old man.

"We have to go." Said Goliath.

They began to walk away.

"Hudson, what's going on?" Asked the old man.

"You know more than you're letting on." Said the old man.

"Less than you thing." Said Hudson.

Hudson then put his claw on the old man's shoulder.

"But you and Gilly stay inside for now, Robbins." Said Hudson.

He then lets go.

"It's going to be a bad night." Said Hudson as he left the house.

Everyone soon glided back into town.

"Everyone in the city, I didn't know she had this kind of power." Said Goliath.

"I wouldn't put anything past Demona." Said Brooklyn in anger.

"Why wasn't your friend affected?" Asked Lexington.

"You have to see _and_ hear Magic for it to touch you." Replied Hudson.

"A blind man's immune." Said Hudson.

"We'll have to split up to find Demona." Said Goliath.

"Right, I'll go north." Said Brooklyn.

Just before he could leave Goliath spoke.

"No, we'll search in pairs." Said Goliath.

"Brooklyn and Kyle, you're with me." Said Goliath.

"Hudson, Lexington, stop back at the clock tower." Said Goliath.

"Tell Broadway what's going on, he and Bronx should search." Said Goliath.

"But that'll leave Virgil unprotected." Said Kyle.

"Demona doesn't know where he is." Said Goliath.

"Virgil's as safe in the tower as anywhere." Said Goliath.

They split up and went in different directions.

"How are we going to find Demona?" Asked Kyle.

"She could be anywhere." Said Kyle.

"I fear that finding her will be all too easy." Said Goliath.

* * *

On the side of the town pieces of rubble was all over the streets.

Demona was laughing maniac like as she swung her mace around any human statues and just shattered another one.

"Another Human bites the dust." Said Demona.

"Or rather turns to dust." Said Demona as she put down her mace and pulled out a laser gun.

She saw a human woman holding bags.

"Here, let me help you with those packages." Said Demona as she fired her gun and the woman's arms were blasted off.

She laughed again.

She then sighed and went to a statue of a couple.

"Where does the time go?" Asked Demona.

"I've got to run, I've got to meet Xanatos at the studio." Said Demona as she walked away.

She walked away but not before blasting to two statues she passed.

"I can't let him turn off my little show." Said Demona.

She begins to walk back to the studio.

* * *

A hovercraft was above the city like it was looking for something.

" _Locked on to the TV override signal_." Said a computer.

"Identify the source." Said a man with a familiar voice.

" _Origin is Pack Media Studios._ " Said the computer.

The man then looked away.

"Soon, Demona." Said the man.

"Soon." Said the man.

* * *

Goliath, Kyle and Brooklyn then went down to a street where Demona was and saw the damage she has done.

"It's like the massacre at Castle Wyvern." Said Brooklyn.

Goliath looks around at the rubble.

"Has Demona learned nothing?" Asked Goliath.

"Every life is precious." Said Goliath.

Goliath turned around and notices something.

He saw the children that was from the bank last night.

"One of these could have been me if I had listen to that broadcast." Said Kyle as he picks up the rubble.

"Never!" Yelled Goliath as he turned around.

"We will put an end to Demona's evil, once and for all." Said Goliath.

"Yes, she must be stopped, but remember your own words, Goliath." Said one of the statue children.

"Every life is precious, take care not to become what you fight against." Said the children.

"Vengeance begets nothing but a vicious cycle of further vengeance." Said one of the children.

Brooklyn touched the foreheads on one of the children and they crumbled.

They soon walked away.

* * *

Demona entered the studio and saw no one but Owen there and listened that her spell was still going.

She was about to swing her mace at Owen when something stopped her.

"Step away from him." Said Xanatos.

She looks behind and saw him with his laser gun.

He then used to smash the dashboard and stopped the spell.

"I'm cancelling your show." Said Xanatos.

"I think not." Said Demona.

She jumped at her and swung her mace to his gun.

He then fell on his back to the floor.

He tried to shoot but Demona dodged and hit one of the cameras.

Demona accidently bumped into Owen's statue and nearly caused it to fall.

Xanatos gasped and jumped to save Owen.

He lifted Owen back up.

Demona tackled Xanatos.

She then lifted him and was about to throw him when someone came through the door.

"Demona!" Yelled the man who was still wearing the mask.

"The Hunter!" Yelled Demona in shock as she dropped Xanatos, like she has forgotten he was there.

"How many times must I destroy you?" Asked Demona with eyes glowing red.

She then tackled him and rolled around.

He then pushed her off to the stairs.

He fired a gun with electricity and shocked her.

He then held his stomach, like he was hit as well.

"It's you, don't you ever give up?" Asked Demona.

She went up to the roof and started running.

She looks back to see if he was there.

"How did he find me?" Asked Demona.

She ran off the roof to glide but something caught her on the ankle.

She was pulled back by The Hunter.

He used a leg of a TV dish for his rope and started pulling.

She came down and pushed him off.

He briefly let go of the gun before capturing it.

He then pulled Demona to the roof.

She tried to get the metal part off her.

The Hunter tried to pull her again but Demona cut the rope before it could happen.

She ran with the Hunter following her.

She glided away but the Hunter jumped on her back.

Meanwhile inside the studio Xanatos destroyed a box and opened it to pull down a switch.

The power went down.

"That should do it." Said Xanatos.

"Hey Owen?" Asked Xanatos but saw that Owen was still a statue.

"Wonderful." Said Xanatos sarcastically.

Demona kept trying to get the Hunter off her back.

She then slammed him to a glass window and he fell off.

Luckily he grabbed on the rope that was still part of Demona's ankle.

She then went down and slammed him to a brick wall.

She clenched herself like she was the one who to the wall.

The hunter then fell to a balcony and destroyed a table.

He looks up and sees Demona getting away with a screech.

"You'll not loose me that easily." Said the Hunter.

He then pulled out a computer out of his coat.

It called the hovercraft.

* * *

Goliath, Kyle and Brooklyn went inside the Pack Media Studios and saw the damage.

They Xanatos typing something on the dashboard.

"Ah, the cavalry has arrived." Said Xanatos as he notices them.

"Xanatos." Said Goliath.

He then walked away from the dashboard.

"You've missed all the fun, Demona took after someone she called 'The Hunter'." Said Xanatos.

"Then you were partners in this sorcery?" Asked Goliath.

"I wanted to believe what she promised, so I gave her access to the studio." Said Xanatos as he leaned to the dashboard.

"You fool!" Yelled Goliath.

"I should make you pay for all the lives she's destroyed." Said Goliath in anger as he jabbed his finger into Xanatos' chest.

"Do you want vengeance or a solution?" Asked Xanatos.

Goliath took the finger away.

"This is bigger than anything either of us has ever face." Said Xanatos.

"We'll have to work together to stop her." Said Xanatos.

Xanatos held out his hand.

"Truce?" Asked Xanatos.

Goliath then shook his hand.

"Agreed." Said Goliath.

 _To Be Continued._


	23. City of Stone Part 3

The sun was rising and everyone including Virgil was turned back to normal.

"Turn on the TV, we got big problems." Said Virgil.

"Demona's huh." Said Virgil as he looked around and saw no one and saw the sun was risen.

"Two seconds ago it was sunset." Said Virgil.

"Now it's dawn, and where is everybody?" Asked Virgil.

* * *

At the Pack Media Studios the gargoyles turned to stone.

Kyle turned back to normal.

Owen turned back to normal.

"Demona's going to turn everyone to stone, we must-" Said Owen as he stops himself and looks at the phone.

"Ah, good morning." Said Owen as he puts the phone back.

"Are you aware of what's happened?" Asked Xanatos.

"It's fairly easy to deduce." Said Owen as he rubbed his chin.

"You stopped the broadcast, I presume?" Asked Owen as he looks at the damage.

"With a little help from my friends." Replied Xanatos.

He pointed his thumb to the gargoyles.

"Goliath has agreed to work with us." Said Xanatos.

"Then I suggest searching the _Grimorum Arcanorum_ , there may be a counter-spell." Said Owen.

They then looked at Kyle.

He took out the _Grimorum_ from his bag and started looking through it.

He sighed.

"It's not here, Demona must have ripped it out when she had the _Grimorum_." Said Kyle.

"Then perhaps a scientific cure." Said Owen.

"Perhaps." Said Xanatos.

Xanatos looks at Kyle.

"Do you know the translation of Demona's spell?" Asked Xanatos.

"Only bits of it, I won't know unless I hear the spell." Replied Kyle.

Xanatos took a device and played the spell.

Remembering about what Hudson said Kyle closed his eyes.

The spell then stopped.

"Well?" Asked Xanatos.

"If I remember correctly, it should translate to: All who have been seen, all who have been heard, throughout the night change to stone until the sky burns." Replied Kyle.

"Then we'll just have to set the sky ablaze." Said Xanatos.

"I suggest we hurry, there's only 12 hours left until sunset." Said Owen as he looks at his watch.

* * *

The Hunter was watching the news about what happened last night.

He turns off the TV.

"All these centuries of pursuit and she's slipped from my grasp again." Said The Hunter he banged his fist to counsel." Said The Hunter in anger.

* * *

Virgil came out the police station.

He got a text from Kyle saying how Xanatos was responsible and was trying to fix it.

He got angry and ran towards the castle.

* * *

It was near sunset and Xanatos and Owen was putting the finishing touches on the Steel Clan.

"We'd best hurry, it's nearly sunset." Said Owen.

Xanatos, wearing his armor put something on the Steel Clans' chest.

"The packs for you and the gargoyles need preparing." Said Owen.

They heard an alarm and saw Virgil in an elevator.

The Elevator stopped and Virgil went out.

"Demona's broadcast originated at Pack Media Studios." Said Virgil in anger.

"He owns it, so as usual, this is his fault." Said Virgil to Owen who got in his way.

"Mr. Xanatos is trying to fix things." Said Owen.

"What are you doing to help?" Asked Owen.

Virgil got angry and grabbed Owen.

They both turned to stone.

"That's one way to settle an argument." Said Xanatos.

Xanatos then grabbed a metal mask and used a torch for the steel clan.

The gargoyles and Kyle soon returned to the castle.

"Perfect timing." Said Xanatos as he took of his mask.

"What is Virgil doing here?" Asked Goliath.

"He doesn't look happy." Said Brooklyn.

"Owen can have that effect on people." Replied Xanatos.

"Why have you brought out your robots?" Asked Goliath.

"They're an integral part of the plan." Replied Xanatos.

"The spell is designed to end when the sky burns." Said Xanatos.

"And you can make that happen?" Asked Goliath.

" _We_ can." Replied Xanatos.

"We'll fly over the city carrying these packs." Said Xanatos as he held out the packs.

"They've been rigged to dispense a hypergolic gas." Said Xanatos.

"At a preset time, the packs will detonate and the gas will ignite." Said Xanatos as he points to a computer with a 25 minuet marker on it.

The gargoyles put on the packs.

"I'll lose all my robots, but I can afford it." Said Xanatos.

"For ten seconds the sky will appear to be on fire." Said Xanatos.

Bronx went over to a tapestry on the wall.

"Hopefully, that will break the spell." Said Xanatos.

Bronx began to growl and claw the tapestry.

"That tapestry's from the 12th century, quite rare and valuable." Said Xanatos.

"Go lie down Bronx, we'll be back soon, I hope." Said Brooklyn.

Bronx went away from the tapestry.

"And are we to be sacrificed with the robots?" Asked Goliath.

"Of course not, you'll have 25 minutes." Replied Xanatos.

"Just make sure you're out of the upper atmosphere before the time runs out." Said Xanatos.

Xanatos puts his helmet on.

"And Kyle?" Asked Goliath as he gestured to Kyle.

"He will stay here and watch the computer and warns us when the timer is close." Replied Xanatos.

Goliath looks at Virgil and Owen.

"This has to work." Said Goliath.

Soon the Gargoyles, Xanatos and the Steel Clan left the castle and began releasing the gas.

Inside the castle a gun appeared from the tapestry.

It was shot and ropes came from it and tied Kyle.

He fell to the floor.

He looked up and saw Demona come out from the back of the tapestry.

"There are secrets about this castle even you don't know, Xanatos." Said Demona.

She puts a gag on Kyle's mouth.

She then went over to the computer.

"So nice of him to leave this computer online." Said Demona.

"That will make it easy to spoil his plans." Said Demona.

She looks at Kyle.

"But first, to take care of some unfinished business." Said Demona.

Kyle tried to crawl away but failed.

She moved towards him with a mace on her hand.

"I thought I'd rid myself of you long ago, human." Said Demona.

"Fortunately, that mistake is easily rectified." Said Demona.

She raised the mace higher.

Kyle closed his eyes and prepared for his death.

 _To Be Continued._


	24. City of Stone Part 4

Kyle had his eyes closed and prepared for his death.

But just before Demona could swing her mace, Bronx tackled her to the dashboard.

Demona patted Bronx's head.

"It's all right my pet, shh." Said Demona.

She then dropped her mace.

"There, your little human friend is safe." Said Demona.

"For now." Said Demona.

Bronx went to Kyle and stood up on all fours to protect him.

"I can keep occupied by destroying Xanatos and Goliath instead." Said Demona.

"I hope they like surprises." Said Demona.

"Because they're going to get a big one." Said Demona as she turned to the computer.

She began typing.

"Their gas packs will explode too soon to ignite the sky and break the spell." Said Demona as she changed the timer.

"And far too soon for them to survive." Said Demona.

Bronx then growls.

"Won't that be fun?" Asked Demona.

"And once the other are gone, my laser cannon will take care of you and Owen, Virgil and especially him." Said Demona in hate at that last part.

Bronx growls and Demona moves away.

She went back to the tapestry.

"And there will be no one left to stop me." Said Demona.

"No one, Demona?" Asked The Hunter.

He came through the tapestry and surprise Demona.

"You've forgotten about me." Said The Hunter.

She moved back as he moved towards her.

"With the inhabitants of this city frozen in stone, it wasn't hard to spot all those robots and gargoyles taking off from the world's tallest building." Said The Hunter.

"So I investigated and found exactly who I was looking for." Said The Hunter.

"You're too late." Said Demona.

"You can't save them, no one can." Said Demona.

She then locked out of the computer with only thirteen minuets left.

"I am not here for the, I am here for you." Said the Hunter.

"I want it over between us." Said The Hunter.

 _Those two have a history?_ Asked Kyle in his thoughts.

"I have hunted you through the centuries for my vengeance." Said The Hunter.

"Take off that mask, you aren't fooling anyone, Macbeth." Said Demona.

* * *

The Gargoyles and the Steel Clan were still spreading the gas through the city.

"It looks like your plan will work, Xanatos." Said Goliath.

"I had no doubt about that." Said Xanatos.

"I'm more worried about that beast of yours shredding my tapestry." Said Xanatos.

"What tapestry?" Asked Goliath.

"The 12th century piece on the south wall, Bronx was clawing at it when we left." Replied Xanatos.

Goliath had fear in his eyes.

"We must return to the castle." Said Goliath as he turned around.

Xanatos then followed.

* * *

The Hunter took off his mask to reveal Macbeth.

"I wear this as a reminder of your treachery." Said Macbeth as he held up the mask.

"Let's not start that again." Said Demona.

"You blame me, I blame you, aren't you tired of talking about it?" Asked Demona.

"I'm not here to talk." Said Macbeth.

"Then what?" Asked Demona.

"You know the rules, killing me will gain you nothing but your own death." Said Demona.

"After this long a lifetime, I have no fear of that." Said Macbeth.

He pulled out a gun, the same one from last night.

"And no do desire to live in the kind of world you're creating." Said Macbeth.

Demona actually looked scared.

"Revenge is a dish best eaten cold, Demona." Said Macbeth.

"And I have waited a thousand years for this meal." Said Macbeth.

He shoots but Demona dodges it.

She then went to wall and kicked Macbeth.

They soon began to fight each other.

They both went after the gun but both grabbed it.

It accidently shot the chandelier.

It was then shot down to the floor.

It cause a hold which widened.

Bronx then put Kyle on his shoulder and moved to a door.

Goliath and Xanatos opened the door.

Goliath saw Virgil and Owen's statues about to fall and grabbed them and pulled them up.

"Demona!" Yelled Xanatos.

She kicked Macbeth away.

She used the gun on Xanatos but he dodged.

Macbeth tackled Demona to the hole.

Goliath cut off Kyle's ropes.

"Are you all right?" Asked Goliath in concern.

Kyle removed his gag.

"I am now." Replied Kyle.

Xanatos went over his computer.

"This is bad." Said Xanatos as he began typing.

"The gas packs are set to detonate about ten minuets prematurely." Said Xanatos.

"You must stopped them." Said Goliath as he ran over.

"She's changed the access code, locked me out." Said Xanatos.

"Demona's the only one who can save the city and your friends." Said Xanatos.

"Bronx, guard Virgil." Said Goliath.

Bronx ran over to the statues.

Kyle, Xanatos and Goliath went down the hole that Demona and Macbeth went in.

They saw Demona and Macbeth fighting.

"Stop this madness." Said Goliath as he tried to separate them.

Both Macbeth and Demona punched him and sent him back.

"They're not going to listen to reason." Said Xanatos.

"Take them down, we'll sort it out after." Said Xanatos.

He shot a laser between the two and sent them back.

"You're not the only one with weapons, laddie." Said Macbeth.

He threw a bomb on the floor below them and went down.

They soon landed on some kind of garden room.

Macbeth saw Demona was unconscious and picked her up.

He saw metal pole standing out.

He was about to drop her on it.

"No, killing her won't solve anything." Said Goliath.

"Death never does." Said Goliath.

"He's right, Macbeth." Said a woman's voice.

Every looked and saw the trio woman.

Macbeth shook his head and thought he was hallucinating.

"Duncan was afraid that your father would make you king." Said one of the sisters.

"Did your father's death stop you from becoming King?" Asked Luna.

"No." Replied Macbeth.

"You wanted revenge, did Gillcomgain's death settle that score?" Asked Seline.

"No." Replied Macbeth.

"Did your own death save your son Luach from Canmore?" Asked Phoebe.

"No." Replied Macbeth in a sadder tone.

"Death is never the answer." Said Goliath.

"Life is." Said Goliath.

Macbeth moved Demona away from the pole.

"I'm just so tired." Said Macbeth.

The sisters walked up to him.

"Then sleep, Macbeth." Said Luna.

Macbeth fell unconscious.

"Normally I'd be fascinated by all this, but I need that access code to save my city." Said Xanatos.

Demona woke up and stood up with a blank face.

"You must give them the code." Said Phoebe.

"I will have vengeance for the betrayal of my clan." Said Demona.

"Vengeance for my pain." Said Demona.

"But who betrayed your clan?" Asked Seline.

"And who caused this pain?" Asked Luna.

"The Vikings destroyed my clan." Said Demona in a angry tone.

"Who betrayed your castle to the Vikings?" Asked Seline.

"The Hunter hunted us down." Said Demona.

"Who created the Hunter?" Asked Phoebe.

"Canemore destroyed the last of us." Said Demona.

"Who betrayed Macbeth to Canmore?" Asked Luna.

"Your thirst for vengeance has only created more sorrow." Said Goliath.

"End this cycle, Demona." Said Goliath.

"Give us the code." Said Goliath.

"The access code is 'Alone'." Said Demona with tears in her eyes.

Xanatos then went up to the computer and typed the code in.

He sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

He then notices Bronx looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Xanatos.

He then began to type the computer.

Demona shook her head and saw her surroundings.

Her eyes glowed red.

"You tricked me, you had me under a spell." Said Demona.

"None of this was my fault." Said Demona as she shook her head.

"It was the humans, always the humans." Said Demona.

Goliath shook his head.

"You have learned nothing." Said Goliath.

"Nothing but your lies." Snapped Demona.

"I will still have my revenge!" Yelled Demona.

Phoebe and Seline held onto her hands while Luna went up to her.

She tried to get out but couldn't.

Luna moved her hand.

"You are tired." Said Luna.

"Sleep." Said Luna.

Demona did and fell to the ground.

Goliath scratched his head.

"What do we do with them?" Asked Goliath.

"We have written their stories." Replied Phoebe.

"They are our responsibility." Said Seline.

"They are our children." Said Luna.

They looked at Kyle.

"We advice you learn from your powers, or it may control you." Said Luna.

Kyle looked confused.

They began to glow in bright light.

"Who are you, what are you?" Asked Goliath.

"We are the Weird Sisters, daughters of Avalon, and you will see us again very soon." Said Luna.

Soon they disappeared with Demona and Macbeth.

The other gargoyles soon came back to the castle.

The packs exploded and the sky burned.

They saw Virgil and Owen go back to normal.

"It worked, they're back." Said Brooklyn.

"What's going on?" Asked Virgil.

Xanatos went up to Owen.

"You'll forgive me if I just shake your hand?" Asked Xanatos as he held out his arm.

"Of course, I'm quite glad the plan worked." Replied Owen as he shook Xanatos' hand.

They soon began to leave the castle.

"Goliath, we made a good team." Said Xanatos just before Goliath left.

"You know, all this time, I've wondered why I let you creatures live." Said Xanatos.

"Now, I know, you come in now and then." Said Xanatos.

"As do you." Said Goliath.

"Occasionally." Said Goliath with a smile.

Soon everyone left the castle.

Everyone in the city was turned back to flesh while the sun was beginning to rise.


	25. Incipit

**A/N: This is the first time I will be making my own chapter so don't judge me if its to long or short or makes sense.**

 **I dedicate this chapter to my Aunt who just died this morning.**

A week has past by since the people were turned to stone and the Weird Sister took Demona and Macbeth, people are still trying to figure out what happened.

An old lady was walking by the streets during the day and some man came up to her.

He later took her purse and started running.

The woman yelled at him but he kept running.

He soon ran into an ally.

He began to look through the purse.

Suddenly something lift him up.

He saw someone with a black robe with his eyes glowing orange.

"Wait till I get down from here you little punk." Said the man.

The person merely smirked and flames came around his body.

He lifted his hands.

" _Adolebitque Huic In Cineres Abit_." Said the person in latin.

Flames came around the man's body and he screamed in pain.

He fell to the ground and his body was completly burned.

The person smirked again and disappeared.

The next night Kyle woke up and does not remembered what happened.

The gargoyles then woke up and went to the clock tower.

Lex was reading a newspaper.

"Whoa guys, did you hear this?" Asked Lex.

Goliath looked at the paper that said: Man found burned alive in alleyway.

"Another human has died." Said Goliath.

"Man, a lot have been dying for the past week." Said Brooklyn.

"You think Demona's back?" Asked Broadway.

"No she was taken by the Weird Sisters along with Macbeth, we would have known if they had escaped, besides she doesn't burn human victims, even she doesn't go that far." Replied Virgil.

Goliath rubbed his chin.

"We should find this murderer before he kills anyone else." Said Goliath.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Brooklyn and Kyle were at Broadway looking for someone.

Kyle then held his head.

Brooklyn looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" Asked Brooklyn.

"Yeah, just a headache." Replied Kyle.

Brooklyn still looked worried.

They then heard something down bellow.

They saw three men surrounding a woman.

One of them held a knife and pointed it at her throat.

"Hand over your wallet, ma'am." Said the thug.

Brooklyn went down and punched the thug in the face.

Kyle soon went down as well.

" _H_ _i Laqueum Terrae_." Said Kyle in latin.

Soon the other two were trapped in the ground with only their heads showing.

The woman ran away in fear.

Brooklyn then frowned.

"Nice." Said Brooklyn in sarcasm.

The third thug came from behind with a wooden hammer.

He swung at Kyle and it knocked him unconscious.

He swung it at Brooklyn to trashcans.

He dropped the hammer and picked up Kyle over his shoulder.

"Our client will be happy with this." Said the thug.

He then ran out to the streets.

The other two came out of the ground and ran after him.

Brooklyn soon got off the trashcans and saw the thugs are gone along with Kyle.

"Oh this is not good." Said Brooklyn.

* * *

Kyle woke up in a dark place with a light on the ceiling.

"Where am I?" Asked Kyle.

The thugs from earlier came in with a man with black hair and white clothes.

"Who are you?" Asked Kyle.

One of the thugs then moved his arms to the man.

"This is Kyōryokuna Terepashī Nōryoku, But his name is to confusing for us, so we call him Yoku." Replied one of the thugs.

Yoku then bowed.

"As you can see we have brought the _C_ _ible_ to you." Said the thug.

" _C_ _ible_?, that means target in french." Said Kyle in worry.

"And what does this man's name mean in Japanese?" Asked the thug.

"It means powerful telepath." Replied Kyle, more worried now.

"Correct again." Said the thug.

Yoku put his fingers in his head.

Kyle screamed in pain.

* * *

Brooklyn found the others and told them what happened.

Goliath frowned on this.

"We must find out where Kyle is and soon." Said Goliath.

"But how do we find him?" Asked Broadway.

Bronx growled and charged.

"I guess he can find him." Said Brooklyn.

The gargoyles started gliding away while Bronx was sniffing the ground hoping to find Kyle.

* * *

Xanatos and Fox were inside a building.

Two men came to them.

"Thirty-Six." Said Xanatos.

"Three." Said the two men.

"What is it that you wanted to show us?" Asked Xanatos.

"Behold." Said one of the two men as he waved his arms.

They looked and were shocked to see Kyle in a white sorcerer robe with a hood over his head with his eyes completely white.

"The Illuminati's new weapon." Said one of the men.

"How did you manage to get Kyle to join the Illuminati?" Asked Fox.

"Thanks to Yoku, one of the higher members of the Illuminati." Said one of the two men.

Yoku came up and bowed to the others.

"Thanks to my Psychic powers the boy believes he is one of us." Said Yoku.

Xanatos looks at Kyle.

"Quite impressive, but what's to stop him from resisting?" Asked Xanatos.

"My powers are quite strong, the boy couldn't resist even if he wanted to." Replied Yoku.

Soon enough they heard growling.

They look outside the window and saw the Gargoyles smash through the wall with their eyes pure white.

Yoku smiled.

"Let's see what my new toy can do." Said Yoku.

Yoku looks at Kyle.

"Capture them." Said Yoku.

Kyle nods and lifts his hands.

Fire came out of his hands and started shooting towards the Gargoyles.

Virgil came around behind him and tackled Kyle to the ground.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Asked Virgil.

Xanatos and Fox grabbed him.

"The boy is under my control." Said Yoku as he smirked.

"So you were the ones behind the murders?" Asked Goliath.

"So what if I was, no will be able to track me." Replied Yoku as he lied.

"Round them up." Said Yoku.

The gargoyles and Virgil were lined up in a pattern.

Yoku then looks at Kyle.

"Kill them all." Said Yoku.

Kyle lifts his hands again and a circle of fire came around his hands.

He then saw Virgil shed a tear of fearing his own best friend killing him.

Kyle's eyes were turned from White to Orange.

He lowered his hands.

"What do you think your doing?" Asked Yoku in anger.

Kyle simply lifted his hand and shot fire to knock Yoku back.

He and the others were shocked at what he just did.

Xanatos then saw a machine and looked at it.

"It appears you lost your control over the boy." Said Xanatos.

"But that's impossible, no one has ever broke my control." Said Yoku in fear.

He simply smirked.

"If you want the job done, do it yourself, you _Nokemono_." Said Kyle.

A giant flame came around Kyle and turned into a giant bird and went to the roof as he went past the ceilings.

Goliath looks at Virgil.

"Virgil, go up and find Kyle." Said Goliath.

Virgil nodded and went upstairs.

Brooklyn and Broadway tackled Yoku and pinned him.

"You won't be able to pin this on me!" Yelled Yoku.

Lex shows Yoku a recorder and plays about what he said about the murders.

"I think we did." Said Lex with a smirk.

They looked up and saw Xanatos and Fox disappeared.

Xanatos and Fox went to the roof with Xanatos' armour and saw Kyle standing on the roof alone, meaning Virgil has not come up yet.

They saw one of the thugs came up and created an Illusion.

"Oh now then boy, you know what you saw was a dream." Said the thug as he was trying to get Kyle to stay on their side.

Kyle turned around and destroyed the illusion with his flames.

The thug was blinded a bit and saw Kyle approaching him.

"Your pathetic attempts to control me has opened my eyes to how weak the humans have become." Said Kyle as flames came around his body.

"No please, we cared for you, we-we-" Said the thug but was pushed away by the flames that was coming from Kyle's hands.

"You had me do Evil to gain more power for your pathetic society." Said Kyle.

"But through this body I gain the thrill of murder and I thirst for more!" Yelled Kyle as he voiced grew deeper.

The thug were struggling to breath.

"I am far to powerful in this world for you measly illusions." Said Kyle as he destroyed the illusion of the man's body and reveals an old man.

"Let the world see just how you truly are, a pathetic old man trying to relive his prime." Said Kyle.

"Would you like to see what I am?" Asked Kyle.

Flames came around the man's body and was burned to a crisp.

The man left out his last breath and died.

Fox and Xanatos were shocked to see what Kyle had done.

Virgil finally came up and saw Kyle with the dead body.

"Kyle, what did you do?" Asked Virgil in shock.

Kyle turned around.

"The mortal you call Kyle is no more." Said Kyle.

Flames came around Kyle once again and his robe was turned to black.

"I am fire made flesh, power incarnate, I am the PHOENIX!" Yelled Kyle as the flames grew stronger.

Virgil's eyes widen.

"Kyle, NOOO!" Yelled Virgil.

The fire was then transformed into the Phoenix and came around Kyle's body.


	26. Intra Potentiam

The gargoyles have finally came up to the building and saw Kyle as a giant Phoenix.

Kyle/Phoenix saw everyone and glared.

"Kyle please, talk to us." Said Brooklyn.

"There is no Kyle, only Dominus Ad Tenebras." Said Dominus.

Hudson's eyes widen a bit.

"Why have you taken over Kyle's body." Said Goliath.

"The boy has magnificent powers as he is an Avatar." Said Dominus.

"Avatar?" Asked Virgil.

"Possessor of the supernatural." Replied Goliath.

"You see thousands of years ago, I was the King of the Phoenix also known as the Fourth Race." Said Dominus.

"But humans desired our power because we can do many things that no species cannot do." Said Dominus.

"As far as I know am I the last of my kind and I desired Revenge on all creatures." Said Dominus.

"So to perverse my return I placed my soul in three artefacts, you will know them as: the _Grimorum Arcanorum_ , the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate." Said Dominus.

"So you were the one who possessed Kyle back at Xanatos' wedding." Said Virgil.

"Precisely." Said Dominus.

"Look I know you have reasons to hate humanity, but leave our friend out of this." Said Goliath.

Dominus then looked angry.

"You wish for me to give up my vengeance, you want me to give up the body?!" Asked/Yelled Dominus as the flames grew stronger in his body.

"NEVER!" Yelled Dominus.

"My powers are far beyond good and evil for I can create." Said Dominus.

He created a unicorn out of his fire.

"And destroy." Said Dominus.

The unicorn then fell and died.

"Kyle, can you hear me?" Asked Virgil.

"Kyle can hear nothing, you will address only to the Phoenix." Said Dominus.

"Kyle, I know your in there, we have been so much since you joined our clan." Said Goliath.

Dominus's eyes turned to orange to normal.

"Goliath, help me." Said Kyle in weak voice.

His eyes were turned back to Orange.

"ENOUGH, YOU CREATURES ARE OF NO USE TO ME!" Yelled Dominus.

He then blasted them all with his fire and were sent back.

Xanatos grabbed Fox and flew away while Goliath grabbed Virgil.

The others dived into the lake.

They came out and glared at Dominus.

"Be prepared lads, this may the fight of our lives." Said Hudson as he took out his sword.

"Your lives it at it's end Gargoyles, I have come to kill you all." Said Dominus.

Kyle lifted his hands and lifted Brooklyn and Broadway and clashed them with a clap.

Virgil released his electricity from his hands and Dominus released his fire and their powers clashed.

Hudson tried to tackle Dominus from behind but Dominus saw this coming.

He threw away Virgil and blasted Hudson with his fire.

"Hudson!" Yelled Goliath as he ran towards him.

"You mortals are not worth my time." Said Dominus.

He then transformed a giant flame bird again and went off the sky.

Virgil looked sad.

"Kyle." Said Virgil.

Dominus was in outer space.

He found three planets.

He smirked.

He raised his hand.

" _P_ _erdere Flammis_!" Yelled Dominus in latin.

Soon giagintic flames came out from his hands and destoryed the three planets into crumbles.

Dominus smirked and turned around.

The gargoyles were at the Castle.

"I take it you were responsible for that Phoenix thing." Said Virgil.

"I assure you that this time I had no involvement in this whatsoever." Said Xanatos.

"What does matter is how to stop this Dominus person." Said Fox.

"That's why I propose for another alliance since that Dominus is a bigger threat then anyone of us." Said Xanatos.

Xanatos offered his hand.

Goliath growled and shook his hand.

"Agreed, so how do we stop Dominus?" Asked Goliath.

Owen then came up.

"I may I have the suggestion for that." Said Owen.

He took out a circular device that was made for someone's head.

"This is Neru Damager, a combination of science and sorcerer, it should be able to exorcise the Phoenix out of Kyle." Said Owen.

Xanatos took the device.

"Who authorized this device?" Asked Xanatos.

"I did sir." Replied Owen.

Xanatos looked at Owen.

"After the wedding, I thought for sure that this was not over, so I created this device to help us this time." Said Owen.

"You really plan ahead." Said Virgil.

Owen pushed his glasses up with a smirk.

Virgil then held his head in pain and hissed.

Broadway looked worried.

"What is it?" Asked Broadway.

"It's Kyle, I-I can sense him." Replied Virgil.

All eyes were on Virgil.

"Where is he?" Asked Goliath.

"He's at his old house where his parents used to stay, it's not far from here, it's outside the city." Said Virgil.

They soon flew to the house with Xanatos' helicopter.

Soon they all hidden as they saw Kyle coming down.

Goliath then ran up to Kyle.

"Forgive us, Kyle, but this is the only way." Said Goliath.

Kyle clenched his head in pain before his eyes turned orange.

"FOOL!" Yelled Dominus.

He shot his fire to Goliath and send him back.

Hudson was able to catch him.

Virgil ran up to Dominus and shot him with electricity.

Dominus shot his fire and attack the electricity.

"Stop fighting us, Kyle, I don't won't to hurt you!" Yelled Virgil.

"I told you before Kyle no longer exists anymore." Said Dominus.

The ground rose and tossed Virgil away.

Dominus took out the Neru Damager and melted.

"What a pity Xanatos, I ruined your little toy." Said Dominus with a smirk.

"Now we'll play, on my terms." Said Dominus.

He blasted everyone with an orange beam from his hands and lifted them up.

Before Dominus could do something a green beam hit Dominus' head.

He fell to the floor unconscious.

Everyone fell to the ground and saw Puck.

"What are you doing here, Puck?" Asked Lexington.

"When I saw that Dominus is back, I had to rush over." Replied Puck.

Virgil looks at Kyle's body.

"Is he-?" Asked Virgil but couldn't ask.

"He's fine, he's just unconscious, but I want to get rid of the Phoenix, I'll have to attack his mind, now." Said Puck.

Virgil shook his head.

"No." Said Virgil in anger.

"Now before he-" Said Puck but was interrupted.

Dominus opened his eyes.

"Recovers." Said Dominus.

He stood up.

"You're too late." Said Dominus.

He blasted orange beams to Puck and turned around and blasted the Gargoyles, Virgil and Xanatos.

"And as for you." Said Dominus.

He blasted Hudson once more.

"After all these centuries I never thought I would see you again, when I charbroiled your mate right in front of your eyes." Said Dominus with a smirk.

Hudson growled at him.

Flames came around Dominus's body.

"And now, you have a chance to see her again, give her my regards." Said Dominus as he raised his arm.

A green beam hit his head and shows Puck casting a spell with his eyes closed.

"Stop, I'm not allowing you to enter my-" Said Dominus as he held his head.

He then screamed.

They entered Dominus's mind where there are rocks with mountains and fire everywhere.

"In the battle of the mind, you are weaker." Said Puck as he was ready to fight.

"Do you really think that one of the spawn of Oberon can best the King of the Phoenix?" Asked Dominus.

He sprouted his flames which destroyed mountains and nearly crushed Puck but he was able to dodge.

" _As you once bind Kyle to gain more power, I now bind you with_ -" Said Puck as a green wave came around Dominus but he manages to get out and blast flames to Puck.

He was able to shield himself from the flames.

But Dominus was able to blast him and he fell backwards.

"The strength of weaklings, and your pathetic arrogance towards the humans." Said Dominus.

Puck then held his head.

"Kyle, if you can hear me, help me." Said Puck in a echo like voice.

Soon vines came out of nowhere and grabbed Dominus's leg.

"No, this cannot be!" Yelled Dominus as he tried to escape.

"I am the King of the Phoenix, the superior race then those pathetic Humans, Gargoyles and the weak spawn of Oberon!" Yelled Dominus.

" _I now bind you to the mind of Kyle as your prison_." Said Puck as a green wave.

"NO!" Yelled Dominus.

He was soon wrapped in a cocoon with Kyle's spirit leaving the cocoon.

Soon they left and Kyle was back to normal.

Kyle fell to the ground unconscious while Puck was catching his breath.

Goliath then ran over and picked up Kyle.

"Is he all right?" Asked Goliath.

"Yes, Dominus is contained, for now at least." Replied Puck.

"I could never have defeated Dominus without Kyle's help, the strength of his magic is incredible." Said Puck.

He disappeared into a ball of light.

Xanatos went back to his helicopter and went back to New York.

The Gargoyles soon went back to New York as the sun came up.

They were turned to stone while Kyle was still unconscious all day.

Nightfall soon came and the Gargoyles came out of their stone sleep.

They went downstairs and saw Kyle was waking up.

"Are you all right, Kyle?" Asked Goliath.

Kyle looked up before going down.

"I am so sorry." Said Kyle.

The gargoyles looked confused.

"Say what, why are apologizing?" Asked Brooklyn.

Kyle hid his face with his hands.

"For attacking all of you like that." Replied Kyle.

"But that wasn't you, that was Dominus's fault." Said Lexington.

"But it was still my body to get the job done." Said Kyle through his hands.

Kyle sighed.

"Guys, if it's not too much to ask, do you mind if I leave for a while?" Asked Kyle.

Everyone then looked shocked.

Goliath nodded.

"Of course, take as much time as you need." Replied Goliath.

"Just know, that you will always be welcomed back here if you want to." Said Goliath.

Kyle smiled and hugged Goliath.

Goliath hugged him back.

Kyle then hugged everyone as Virgil as he decided to stay with the Gargoyles as they needed a human ally.

Kyle soon left to Clocktower.

He began walking down the streets with a bag over his shoulder.

He soon bumped into someone as someone dropped a couple of books.

"Oh sorry." Said Kyle as he went to pick them up.

"No, it's fine." Said a woman voice.

Kyle looked up and saw a teenage girl with Red-head, her hair is up in a ponytail and she has a yellow headband. She is lean, she has freckles, and blue eyes. She wears brown wristbands, wears a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it, she has a black t-shirt under it, showing black sleeves, she wears a black choker, jean-shorts with black leggings under them, she has blue and white socks, and black boots.

Kyle then smiled a bit and admired her beauty.

He then remembered the books and handed back to her.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see anyone there." Said Kyle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, it's fine, I was actually walking back home." Said the woman.

Kyle took out his hand.

"I'm Kyle." Said Kyle.

"I'm April, April O'Neil." Said April as she shook her hand with his.

"Did we go to the same school together, Roosevelt High?" Asked Kyle.

"Yes." Said April.

They soon walked together.

"So who do you live with?" Asked Kyle.

"My aunt, a couple of months ago, my dad disappeared and no one knows where he is." Replied April in sadness.

"I'm so sorry." Said Kyle hoping that her dad wasn't one of the victims that Dominus killed.

"It's okay." Said April.

They turned around a corner.

Suddenly a white van appeared out of nowhere and stopped right in front of them.

Four identical men came out from the back and walked towards them.

April went behind Kyle.

Kyle glared at them.


	27. Rise Of The Turtles Part 1

**Happy Halloween!**

In the sewers of New York were four turtles were fighting each other with the blue one fighting the orange one.

The blue one ran toward the orange one while screaming.

"Oh, yeah Michelangeo is one the move." Said Mikey as he also ran towards the blue and also ducking his swords.

"You don't know what to do." Said Mikey as he continued to ducking at the blue one's swords.

"I'm the thing you can't even see." Said Mikey as he continued avoding the blue one's swords.

The Blue one smirked.

Mikey ran up to the blue one with his nun chucks.

The blue one used his sword handle into Mikey's stomach.

Mikey then fell into the ground.

"Like that?" Asked the Blue one.

Mikey then raised his hand.

"Good one, Leo." Replied Mikey.

Later two other turtles with a purple mask and a red one.

The purple swirled his Bo-Staff.

The red one cracked his neck.

"Alright, Donnie, put down the Staff, and nobody gets hurt." Said the red one.

"Ah, you said that last time Raph, and then you hurt me." Said Donnie putting down his Bo in anger.

"Yeah, but less then I would have." Said Raph as he put up his Sais.

"Yeah right." Said Donnie.

Donnie ran to Raph and tried to hit him with his Staff but missed.

Donnie realized he doesn't have his Staff and looks at Raph.

Raph broke the Staff in half.

"Should have dropped the Staff?" Asked Donnie.

"Should have dropped the Staff." Replied Raph.

Raph then ran to Donnie and hit him with his own Staff.

"Ok, ok, ow, I'm down." Said Donnie as he gave up.

Later Leo then came up to Raph who just dropped the Staff.

Donnie then went to Mikey.

Mikey sticked his tounge at Donnie who then glared at him.

Leo then dropped to his knees as did Raph.

" _Onegai shimasu_." Said Leo in Japanese.

"Whatever you say." Said Raph as he does not understand Japanese.

They later raised their weapons.

Leo's sword clashed with Raph's sais.

Leo tried to slash Raph with his swords but Raph managed to dodge it.

Leo managed to hit Raph off the ground.

Raph stood up.

Leo hit one of Raph's sais which caused it to go on the other wall.

They later glared each other with one weapon left.

They raised their weapon again.

They ran to each other.

Leo then dropped his sword as Raph put his Sai around Leo's hand and pulled him to the other side.

Leo was then holding his hand with his eyes closed.

Raph then walked over to Leo.

"Nice try." Said Raph.

Leo then opened his eyes and saw Raph smirking.

Doors were later opened.

" _Yame_!" Yelled Someone.

Raph then stopped smirking as he saw someone approaching.

A Male humanoid Rat wearing a robe then went to them.

The turtles sit on their knees.

Leo seemed to be the only one that bowed.

"You all did very well." Said the male rat.

"But I did better." Said Raph.

Leo then looked at Raph in shock.

The rat then went behind them.

"This is about self improvement Raphael, it is not about winning and loosing." Said the rat as he shook his hand.

"I know Sensei." Said Raph as he smirked again.

Raph put his hands on the back if his head.

"But I've won and they lost." Said Raph.

The rat put his finger on Raph's neck and casued a lot of pain through him.

"But what's really important, is that we all did out best, good job everyone." Said Raph as he struggled through the pain.

The rat then let go and Raph then fell to the floor.

The rat then chuckeld.

Later it was dinner with the Turtles and they were eating Worms and Alge while Leo was chewing, while Raph was chewing with tough, while Donnie was looked at the Worm in diguest, while the rat were eating it no problem.

Mikey was cooking in a pot.

"There's some more Algae and Worms left, anybody, anybody?" Asked Mikey as looked closely.

"No thanks." Said Leo as he looked down.

"I'm good." Said Raph as he also looked down.

"All yours." Said Donnie as he also looked down.

Mikey went to them.

"Well, then, I guess no one left room for cake." Said Mikey as he revealed a cake with a candle from his back.

The turtles then looked at the cake.

"It is a cake!" Yelled Donnie in surprise.

Raph tasted it.

"Made of Algae and Worms." Said Raph in disgust.

Leo then pointed at the cake.

"What's the frosting made out of?" Asked Leo as he was afraid of the answer.

Mikey took the cake back.

"You don't wanna know." Replied Mikey.

Mikey put the cake back on the table.

"Happy Mutation Day!" Yelled Mikey.

"Happy Mutation Day!" Yelled Leo, Raph and Donnie.

"Ah yes." Said the male rat.

"Fifteen years ago today, our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families." Said the male rat.

Mikey leaned on the table.

"Tell us the story, Master Splinter." Said Mikey.

"Michelangelo, I have already told you many times." Said Splinter.

"Please!, Please!" Yelled Mikey as he begged.

Raph put his hands on Mikey's mouth.

"Please, it's the only way to shut Mikey up." Said Raph.

Splinter sighed.

"Very well." Said Splinter.

"Many years ago, when I was still human." Said Splinter

A flashback of a human who was Splinter was holding a bow when leaving a pet shop.

"I was leaving the pet store, with four baby turtles." Said Splinter.

Mikey then came to the flashback.

"That was us." Said Mikey.

"Yes, don't interrupt." Said Splinter in a stern voice.

He were later walking when a man came.

"I passed a strange looking Human." Said Splinter.

The man bumped Splinter's shoulder.

Splinter then looked at the man.

"Something felt off about him." Said Splinter.

He was later shown in an alleyway.

"I decided to follow." Said Splinter.

An identical man was then passing the other one a strange chemical in a canister.

They turned their heads as they heard a rat squeaking.

Splinter stepped on a rat and looked at the two other men.

"Go no further, this place is a place, where you are not allowed to be in this place." Said the man in a unusual sentence.

More men came around them.

"We have been seen in this place by you, so this is not the place that will be left by you." Said the men.

But Splinter soon kicked them and defeated them.

The canister fell on them.

Splinter dropped the bowl with the turtles.

Splinter then turned into a Rat while screaming, while the turtles turned into humanoid babies.

The flashback then ended with Splinter later hold the canister that mutated them.

"That was the beginning of out life together." Said Splinter.

"It was the mysterious substance in this canister, that in a way, gave birth to us all." Said Splinter as he finished the story.

Mikey took the canister and hugged it.

"Mom." Said Mikey.

The turtles looked at him.

Leo cleared his throat.

"So sensei, now that we're fifteen, I think we're finally ready, for us to go to the surface, don't you?" Asked Leo.

"Yes." Replied Splinter.

The turtles then cheered.

"And no." Said Splinter.

The Turtles then groaned.

"I hate it when he does that." Said Raph.

"You have grown powerful, but you are still young." Said Splinter as he rose from his seat.

"You lack of maturity to use your skills wisely." Said Splinter as he walked.

"So sensei, isn't that just no?" Asked Donnie.

"Yes, and no." Said Splinter.

Splinter then turned around.

"Wisdom come from experience, and experience come from making mistakes." Said Splinter.

"Aha, so in order for us to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes, so we can go." Said Donnie.

"No." Said Splinter.

"And Yes?" Asked Donnie as he raised his shoulders.

"No." Said Splinter sternly.

Donnie then groaned.

"And you know what keeps happening on the news about these creatures that seem to attack of the night." Said Splinter.

"Sensei, we know your trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole live hiding down here." Said Leo.

Splinter looked away and stroked his beard.

Splinter looked at the four turtles and gave him the puppy eye look.

Splinter sighed.

Splinter then looks at him again.

"You may go tonight." Said Splinter.

The turtles cheered.

Mikey raised his hand.

"High three." Said Mikey.

They all did.

Later Leo was watching a some kind of space cartoon.

"Gentlemen I have a bold and daring plan, there's no time for hesitation, my orders must be carried out without question." Said the captain as Leo repeated what the cartoon character said.

"You know this show is stupid, right?" Asked Raph as he looks from his comic book.

"Space Heroes is a great show, and Captain Ryan is a great hero, and somebody I'm gonna be just like him." Replied Leo.

"Well, you do love to hear yourself talk, so you on your way." Said Raph.

Leo glared at him.

Mikey and Donnie were at the front.

"It's go time." Said Mikey.

Soon everyone then grabbed their weapons and showed them off before facing Splinter.

"You are going up to a strange and hostile world." Said Splinter.

"You must maintain your awareness at all times." Said Splinter.

"Hai Sensei!" Yelled the turtles.

They leave only to be stopped by Splinter.

"Stay in the shadows." Said Splinter.

"Hai Sensei!" Yelled the turtles as they went back in line.

They attempted to leave again only to be stopped by Splinter again.

"Don't talk to strangers!" Yelled Splinter.

"Hai Sensei!" Yelled the turtles.

"Everyone is a stranger!" Yelled Splinter.

"Hai Sensei." Said the turtles weakly as they didn't even attempt to get back in line.

"Make sure you go before you leave, the restrooms up there are filthy." Said Splinter as he stopped to the turtles from leaving again.

"Sensei!" Yelled the turtles in embarrassment.

Splinter groaned.

"Good luck, my sons." Said Splinter.

The turtles yelled with excitement.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!" Yelled Splinter.

The turtles then took the manhole cover off the ground and went up.

The turtles then looked everyone around them.

"It's so beautiful." Said Mikey.

They were later walking.

"The city is just full of mysterious." Said Leo quickly.

Leo went everywhere.

"There could be an adventure around this corner." Said Leo.

"Or this one." Said Leo as he looks at an alleyway.

A cat screeched and ran away.

"There's not but there could be." Said Leo.

Donnie stopped in front of a computer shop.

He later went near the window.

"Look at all the computers." Said Donnie.

He then notices one.

"Is that the next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption." Asked Donnie.

"I don't know, Donatello, is it?" Asked/Replied Raph sarcastically.

Donnie went closer to the window.

"It is!" Yelled/Replied Donnie.

Raph shook his head.

"Guys, guys!" Yelled Mikey as he got their attention.

"Check this out!" Yelled Mikey as he pointed towards a window with a glowing hand.

"A hand made out light." Said Mikey.

The eye glowed.

Mikey gasped.

"Now it's an eye made out of light." Said Mikey.

The hand glowed again.

"And the hand again!" Yelled Mikey.

The eye glowed again.

"Now the eye's back!" Yelled Mikey.

"Now the hand!" Yelled Mikey.

Raph then grabbed the back of Mikey's mask and pulled him away.

"C'mon genius." Said Raph.

The eye glowed again.

"The eye!" Yelled Mikey.

Soon Raph and Mikey then went back with the others.

"So, where to next?" Asked Donnie.

Just then a light then came to them.

A pizza boy then came in front of them.

"Huh?" Asked the pizza boy in confusion.

The turtles stood still.

Raph made a face to the pizza boy.

The pizza boy screamed and drove off.

Raph laughed.

"That was kind of fun." Said Raph.

"We're too exposed out here." Said Leo as he looks at the top of a building.

"Come on." Said Leo as he and the others began to run.

Mikey stops and looks at the box the pizza boy dropped.

He took it with him.

"Pi-zza?" Asked Mikey as he tried to pronounce the word.

"Should we open it?" Asked Donnie.

"Careful guys, it could be dangerous." Replied Leo as Raph rolled his eyes.

Raph opened the box to reveal the Pizza inside the box.

"I think it's food." Said Donnie.

"Well it's not any food I ever seen." Said Raph.

"I'll try it." Said Mikey.

He then took a piece and took a bite out of it.

Mikey then liked the taste and ate more of it.

He looks at his brothers.

"Yuck, you guys probably don't want this, I'll take this." Said Mikey.

But the other turtles then grabbed the pizza and enjoyed it.

"I never thought I taste anything better then alge and worms but this is amazing." Said Raph.

Mikey looks up at the sky.

"I love it up here!" Yelled Mikey as pidgins came by.

They soon ran and flip through the buildings.

They soon stopped.

"All right, guys, it's getting late." Said Leo.

"We should probably head back home." Said Leo.

Everyone soon groaned.

They turned away when Donnie spotted something.

"Guys! Look at that!" Yelled Donnie as he pointed.

They saw April and Kyle walking down the streets.

Donnie's eyes are filled with hearts.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Said Donnie.

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" Asked Raph.

Donnie stopped staring at her and looked at Raph.

"My point still stands." Said Donnie as he closed his eyes.

"You do realize that could be her boyfriend, right?" Asked Raph as he smirked.

Donnie whimpered as Mikey patted his back.

They then heard tires screeching and saw a white van stopping the two from walking.

A man wearing a white shirt then came out in front while four _really_ identical guys came out from the back.

They walked towards the two,

April hid behind Kyle.

"What is this?" Asked Kyle.

April then began to get really scared.

"We gotta save 'em!" Yelled Donatello as he was about to jump down but Leo stopped him.

"Splinter's instructions were very clear, we're supposed to stay away from people." Said Leo.

Leo then looked scared.

"And bathrooms." Said Leo.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero, since when do heroes ask for permission?" Asked Raph.

They don't, but-" Said Leo before he was cut off.

"Well, I'm going!" Yelled Donnie as he jumped dowwn

The others then jumped down.

"Guys!" Yelled Leo.

He then groaned and jumped down and took his swords.

The four human look a likes and the man with the white t-shirt to April and Kyle.

"Help Help!" Yelled April.

"Hey!" Yelled Raph.

The human looked at Raph.

Raph punched the guy away from the van.

The guy was still standing.

"Still standing, huh? I'll fix that." Said Raph as he took out his sais.

Leo bumped into him.

"Watch it!" Yelled Leo.

"You watch it!" Yelled Raph.

The guy tried to punch Raph but he missed and punched the ground hard.

He tried attacking Raph.

Donnie bumped into him.

"Watch it, Donnie!" Yelled Raph.

Mikey's nunchucks accidently hanged onto Raph's sais.

Donnie's Bo accidently hit Leo's swords.

Leo tried to stab the guy but accidently stabbed Raph in his belt.

The guy smacked Raph away.

Raph tried to use the same technique he used on Leo earlier but the guy couldn't move.

"Oh, come on!" Yelled Raph.

The human punched Raph.

"Hey, cut it out! Stop! Ow!" Yelled April as she punched the guy in the back but he kept walking.

"Huh?" Asked Donnie as he saw April.

He then captured one of the four identical humans and threw him to the one that held April.

He then let go of her and flew in mid air.

Donnie then caught her.

"Gotcha!" Yelled Donnie.

April saw Donnie who was smiling at her.

She screamed and backed away.

"No, no, no, no, don't worry we're the good guys." Said Donnie.

April whimpered.

"It's okay, we're here to help." Said Donnie.

April looked at Donnie unsure.

She soon saw the other two coming around.

Donnie took his staff and glared at them.

Mikey came by and accidently wacked Donnie's head with his nunchuck.

Donnie glared at Mikey in anger.

"Whoops! Sorry." Said Mikey.

"Watch out!" Yelled Mikey.

Donnie got kicked and went flying into Mikey into trash.

Donnie saw April tied up and gagged inside the van and drove off.

"They're getting away!" Yelled Donnie.

The others soon run to catch up to it.

"You just jabbed me with your sword." Said Raph.

"Well, I didn't know you were gonna land where I was stabbing." Argued Leo.

Mikey stood and went to catch up with the others.

One of the four then stood up behind him.

Mikey took out his nunchucks again.

"You think you're tough, huh?" Asked Mikey.

He then pointed at the man.

"You think you're tough enough to stand up to my hot nunchuck fury?" Asked Mikey.

He then yelled and swirled his nunchucks around.

The man caught it before it hit his face.

"Huh? I see, well, then." Said Mikey.

Mikey screamed and ran away.

The man soon chased after him.

Mikey soon ran into a dead end in the park.

The man slowly walked up to Mikey.

"Aah! Stay back!" Yelled Mikey as the blade of his Nunchucks hit the man's face.

Suddenly a purple light then came from the man's face.

"What the?" Asked Mikey.

He went to look at the man and saw a robotic head.

"That is all kinds of wrong." Said Mikey as he backed away.

Suddenly a brain from the robot's stomach squeaked.

Mikey screamed as the brain latched onto his face.

Mikey tried to pry it off before it hit the wall.

The brain ran away while squeaking.

Mikey was panting.

Mikey ran over to the others.

"Guys, guys!" Yelled Mikey.

"You're never gonna believe this!" Yelled Mikey as he catches.

"That dude, he-he had a brain!" Yelled Mikey.

"We all have brains, Mikey." Said Leo.

Donnie raised his finger and closed his eyes.

"Not all of us." Said Donnie.

"In our chests?" Asked Mikey as he held his chest.

"No, Mikey, not in our chests." Replied Leo.

Mikey got angry.

"You're not listening to me!" Yelled Mikey.

Leo then slapped him in the face.

Mikey raised his hands to protect his face.

"Did you just slap me?" Asked Mikey in a low voice.

"I was calming you down." Replied Leo like it was simple.

"Why would that calm me down?!" Asked/Yelled Mikey.

"I think he's delusional." Said Donatello.

"Just-just come here." Said Mikey as he was gesturing to the ally where fought the robot.

I'm telling you, the big guy was a robot and he had a freaky-weird alien brain thing in his chest." Said Mikey.

They followed Mikey to the alley.

"You gotta believe me." Said Mikey.

"I'm not sure we do." Said Raph.

"Oh, yeah?" Asked Mikey.

"Well, you'll change your tune when you see that he's-" Said Mikey as he lead them to the ally but saw the alien was nowhere to be seen, like he was never there.

"Gone?" Asked Mikey.

They then walked back to the sewers where Splinter was giving them a lecture.

The turtles were kneeling on the floor.

"And so your inability to work together allowed them all to get away." Said Splinter in anger.

"Well, maybe if I didn't have to waste time arguing with hero boy, I could've saved them." Said Raph as he glared at Leo.

"Hey, if you hadn't gotten in my way, I could have done it." Said Leo.

He looks at Donnie next to him.

"And you went flying off on your own." Said Leo with a glare.

"How smart was that?" Asked Leo.

"Well, it would've worked out great if somebody hadn't hit me in the head with their nunchucks!" Yelled Donnie as he glared at Mikey.

"Well, none of this would've happened if-" Said Mikey to look but no one was next to him.

"Somebody hadn't trusted us to go up there in the first place." Said Mikey.

Everyone looks at Splinter and gasped as he stopped.

"Oh, geez." Said Mikey after realizing his mistake.

"Sensei, I didn't mean to-" Said Mikey but was cut off.

"No, Michelangelo." Said Splinter.

"You are right." Said Splinter.

"I am?" Asked Mikey in disbelief.

"He is?" Asked the other three in disbelief as well.

"You were not fully prepared for what was up there." Said Splinter.

"I trained you to fight as individuals, not as a team." Said Splinter as the turtles looked down.

"And as a teacher, your father, the responsibility for that is mine." Said Splinter.

"Perhaps in another year, we can try again." Said Splinter.

"Another year?" Asked Donnie.

"Has everybody forgotten that people were kidnapped?" Asked Donnie.

"They don't have a year." Said Donnie.

"Sensei, we have to do something now!" Yelled Donnie.

Splinter glared at Donnie.

"You weren't there, sensei." Said Donnie.

"You didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes." Said Donnie.

"She was scared and she was counting on us to save her!" Yelled Donnie.

Splinter turned around to look at the photograph of a human man, a woman and a baby.

"Yes, you must save her." Said Splinter as he turned around.

"I agree Sensei but in that fight we exactly a well-oiled machine." Said Leo.

"Like that robot with the brain thingy." Said Mikey.

"Give a rest!" Yelled Raph.

Everyone looked up and saw Splinter thinking while rubbing his beard.

"If you are to fight more effectively as a unit, you are going to need a leader." Said Splinter.

Leo raised his hand.

"Can I be the leader?" Asked Leo.

"Why should you be the leader?" Asked Raph.

"I kicked your butt, I should be the leader." Said Raph as he pounded his fist.

"Hey, I'm smarter than all you guys put together, It should be me." Said Donnie.

"No way, it should be me!" Yelled Mikey.

Everyone waited foe Mikey's reason.

"I don't really have a reason, I just think it would be neat." Said Mikey.

Splinter then opened a door to a room.

"This is a difficult decision." Said Splinter.

"I will meditate on it." Said Splinter.

He closed the door and no more then a few seconds he opened it again.

"It's Leonardo." Said Splinter as he closed his eyes again.

Raph then got angry.

"No hard feelings, Raph?" Asked Leo.

Raph growled and walked away.

"Stick it in your shell." Said Raph.

Soon they went up again and waited outside of a building.

"Explain to me one more time what we're doing here." Said Mikey in a whispered voice.

Everyone groaned.

"Mikey, we've been over this." Said Leo.

"That building has the same logo as the van that was used to kidnap the people." Said Leo as he pointed towards the people.

"So if we wait here long enough, one of the kidnappers will eventually show his face, and when he does, we'll make him tell us where they took them." Said Leo as he explained his plan.

"And then we got ourselves a van!" Yelled Mikey in excitement.

Leo smacked his head in anger.

"Just hit the guy I tell you to!" Yelled Leo.

Mikey raised his right thumb? with closed eyes.

"Will do!" Yelled Mikey.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Asked Raph.

"Trust me, they'll be here any second." Said Leo with confidence.

They waited for hours waiting for the guy to show but he didn't.

To keep their boredom they played many games, Like playing paper football, or Donnie jumping on Skip rope but later falls and playing the I spy game with being Raph as the item of the game.

Leo still hasn't budged from his spot as he was still waiting for the guy to show up.

"Give it up already." Said Raph as he walked over to Leo.

"The guy's not gonna show." Said Raph as he was impatient.

"We have to be patient." Said Leo as he still hasn't move.

"No, you have to come up with a better plan, 'cause the four of us standing here with our thumbs up our noses-" Said Raph as he was cut off by Mikey.

"I don't think they fit." Said Mikey as he looked at his thumbs.

"Is pointless." Said Raph.

Leo then smirked.

"You sure about that, Raph?" Asked Leo.

He just showed up, didn't he?" Asked Raph.

He looked down to see the van coming up.

"I should've complained two hours ago." Said Raph as a man with a white shirt and jeans came out of the van.

"Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan, there's no time for hesitation, my orders must be carried out without question." Said Leo as he was acting out from that captain from the show he watched earlier.

He looked around but saw no one.

"Guys, guys wait up!" Yelled Leo.

He jumped down to the ladder and climbed down.

The man then started walking only to be surrounded by the turtles.

"All right, buddy." Said Raph.

"We can do this the easy way, or my vote the hard way." Said Raph as he took out his sais.

Everyone soon took out their weapons.

"Yeah, look at it logically, there are four of us and one of you, what are you gonna do?" Asked Donnie.

The man glared and took out a gun and shoots out purple lasers.

The turtles managed to dodge the lasers.

The man smirked.

He ran back to the van.

"You had to ask!" Yelled Raph as he glared at Donnie.

Donnie shrugged.

They soon saw the van drove away.

"He's getting away again!" Yelled Donnie.

"No, he's not." Said Leo.

Everyone started running through the top of the buildings and ran after the van.

They soon catched up to it.

Raph jumps at the top and held on.

The man soon shook him off and Raph lands at a building on his back.

The other three were still running after the van.

The man looked through his window and saw the other turtles running after him.

He took out his gun and started shooting.

Leo jumped and threw a shuriken to the one of the tires on the front.

The van ran out of control and crashed into a streetlamp and fell on it's side.

Leo got down.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Said Leo with a smirk.

Raph soon catched up.

They then hid behind a building and right in front the van.

Leo made signals with his hands but no one knows what they mean.

"I don't know what that means." Said Raph as he made signals to make fun of Leo.

Leo looks the other three.

"Go around back." Said Leo.

Mikey looks at the other two.

"Why didn't he just say so?" Asked Mikey in confusion.

They slowly walked towards the van and went to the back and saw packages that was spilling out.

Raph opened the door on the top and a canister spilled out.

It looks like the same canister that Splinter had but has some green/blue liquid inside it.

Mikey looks at the canister.

"Mom?" Asked Mikey in shock.


	28. Rise Of The Turtles Part 2

**Happy Halloween!**

Everyone was in shock when they saw the Canister.

"So that's the-" Said Leo as he was cut off by Donnie.

"Mutagen that turned us all into what we are now." Said Donnie as he picked up the canister.

"Let's drink some!" Yelled Mikey.

"What, why would you do that?" Asked Raph.

"'Cause if you mutate a mutant, you get a super mutant!" Yelled Mikey in excitement.

"Or a pile of goo on the sidewalk." Said Donnie.

"Either way, it's an improvement." Said Raph.

"Guys, this is huge." Said Leo as he made them focused.

"Whoever kidnapped those people are somehow connected to what happened to us 15 years ago." Said Leo.

"How is that possible?" Asked Donnie.

"For alien robots, anything is possible." Said Mikey.

Donnie glared at Mikey.

"Stop that, there are no such thing as alien robots!" Yelled Donnie.

"Oh, yeah?" Asked Mikey.

He walked over to the man who was driving the van.

"Well, if there's no such thing as alien robots, how do you explain this?" Asked Mikey.

Mikey started pulling on the man's face.

The man started screaming.

"My face!" Yelled the man.

"Man, this mask is glued on tight!" Yelled Mikey.

"Mikey, stop! It's not a mask." Said Leo.

Mikey looked the man.

"Okay." Said Mikey as he let go of the man.

"He's in the clear." Said Mikey.

"But those other guys were totally alien robots." Said Mikey.

"Enough!" Yelled Raph to Mikey as he was walking with the canister.

"Time to get some answers." Said Raph.

He picked up the man.

"Who are you, and what's goin' on?" Asked Raph.

"Name's Snake, and I got nothing to say to you hideous freaks." Replied Snake.

Raph pulled Snake closer to him.

"Oh, well, that's 'cause you don't know us yet." Said Raph.

He threw Snake over to the others and Donnie and Mikey grabbed him by his arms.

"See, we were just regular guys until we got hit with a little of this." Said Raph as he opened the canister.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Asked Snake in fear.

"Playing a little game I like to call: Mutation Roulette." Replied Raph.

"Now you could turn out handsome like me, or you might end up disgusting and deformed, like Mikey here." Said Raph.

"Hey!" Yelled Mikey as he was offended.

"So, you feel lucky?" Asked Raph.

He then dipped the Mutagen and nearly hit Snake's face until he started to move and screamed.

"Okay, okay!" Yelled Snake.

Raph pulled the Mutagen back.

"They call themselves The Kraang, they been grabbing people mainly scientists from all over the city." Said Snake.

Leo came over.

"Well that worked pretty good." Said Leo.

"Well of course it did, would you want to look like Mikey?" Asked Raph.

"I'm right here." Said Mikey in a sad tone.

"What do they want with the scientists you mentioned?" Asked Leo.

"I don't know." Said Snake like it was simple.

Raph moved the Mutagen a bit.

"All I know is they're taking that boy and girl out of the city tonight, but I don't know where!" Yelled Snake in fear again.

The turtles crowded Snake.

"Where are they now?" Asked Leo.

Snake then showed them a facility just outside the city.

They went there with Snake as their prisoner.

Mikey pulled off some move in case Snake tried to attack.

Snake slapped his head.

Leo was looking over the building with a telescope.

He then looked at these 'Kraang'.

"There's gotta be, like 20 of them down there." Said Leo.

"Yeah, and that's just the ones we can see." Said Donnie as he came over.

Raph took out his sais.

"All right!" Yelled Raph in excitement.

"An all-you-can-beat buffet!" Yelled Raph as he was anxious to go down there.

Leo put his hand out.

"We can't just rush in there." Said Leo.

He looks at the building.

"We need a plan." Said Leo.

"Why?!" Asked/Yelled Raph in shock.

"Think, you shellbrain." Said Donnie.

He pointed to the building.

"There are innocent lives at stake, if we screw this up, they're all goners." Said Donnie.

"Then we won't screw it up." Said Raph.

"Boy, I could sure go for some of that Pizza right now, huh?" Asked Mikey rather loudly as he caught the other three's attention.

They looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? I can't be the only one that's hungry." Said Mikey.

"Where's Snake?" Asked Mikey through his teeth in worry.

Mikey gasped and turned around to find Snake was gone.

"Oh, geez." Said Mikey as he realized his mistake.

They saw Snake jumped off a ledge.

"Get him!" Yelled Leo.

The turtles went down the building and went to teams of two: Mikey and Donnie, Leo and Raph and separated directions.

Donnie and Mikey went to the playground but no signs of Snake.

Donnie crouched down.

"Maybe he went over the wall." Said Donnie.

"I'm on it!" Yelled Mikey.

"Alley-oop!" Yelled Donnie as he picked Mikey up.

Donnie then tossed him over the wall.

Mikey then crashed into something and groaned.

"Ow. I don't think he went this way." Said Mikey through the wall.

Leo and Raph went to the swing area and Leo heard a can moved behind a dumpster.

He moved his to the Dumpster and Raph looked.

Raph nodded.

"Oh, great." Said Leo in a loud fake tone.

"We let him get away." Said Leo.

"Whoa, whoa." Said Raph with also a loud fake tone made a stop sign with both his hands.

"You're the leader, that means you let him get away." Said Raph.

"You're not helping." Said Leo in a hushed tone.

"I'm not trying to help." Said Raph with a smirk.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, You want me to lead?" Asked Leo.

"Fine." Said Leo.

"We go back to the lair, gear up, and at midnight, we drive snake's van right up to the gate." Said Leo as he went back to his loud fake tone.

"They'll think we're him, and we'll cruise right in." Said Leo.

"And then we bust some heads?" Asked Raph in excitement.

"And then we bust some heads." Replied Leo with a smirk.

"I love a happy ending." Said Raph.

They then walked away.

They later walked back to the lair while Donnie was preparing for equipment for their mission.

Raph was in the kitchen with someone.

"I know you're a little worried about me." Said Raph.

He knelt down to the table with his head next to him arms.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie to you." Said Raph.

"We've never gone into a fight like this, and I don't know what's gonna happen." Said Raph.

"But you don't have to worry." Said Raph as he rose up.

"I will make it back, I love you, man." Said Raph with his eyes all watery.

He was looking at a non mutated box turtle who was eating a leaf.

"Aww." Said Mikey.

Raph turned around to see Mikey right behind him.

"Are you talking to your pet turtle?" Asked Mikey.

"No, shut up! **"** Yelled Raph in anger.

"That's adorable." Said Mikey.

"Oh, I'm gonna crush you!" Yelled Raph.

He started to chase Mikey as he began to run.

"I'm gonna shellac you!" Yelled Raph as he tried to hit Mikey with a wooden spoon.

Leo was looking over the plan.

"I think this plan is gonna work." Said Leo with confidence.

Splinter came over.

"No plan ever survives contact with the enemy." Said Splinter.

"It is how you react to the unexpected that will determine if you and your brothers succeed." Said Splinter.

"Sensei, do you think I'm ready for this?" Asked Leo.

"Leonardo, I made you leader for a reason." Replied Splinter as he puts his paw on Leo's shoulder.

"What is that reason?" Asked Leo.

"That is for you to discover on your own." Replied Splinter.

"There's so much riding on this, what if something goes wrong?" Asked Leo.

"Failure is a possibility every leader must face, Leonardo." Replied Splinter.

"It is something I had to face in Japan during my final battle with my enemy, The Shredder." Said Splinter with a flashback in his mind.

"Years ago, Oroku Saki, as Shredder was called then, had been my friend, but the love of a woman came between us, he could not accept it, and his jealousy turned outward in a vengeful attack and while he could not defeat me that day, my world fell and crumbled around me as the battle took the life of my beloved Tang Shen, and I lost my baby daughter, Miwa." Said Splinter as he still remembered the fire and death of his wife and child.

Splinter leaned on a wall.

Leo came over.

"But that's my point, Sensei, you lost everything." Said Leo.

"I lost many things." Said Splinter.

"My family, my home, my name." Said Splinter as he opened his eyes.

Leo looked away.

"But I gained many things as well, like the four of you." Said Splinter with a smile.

"Don't worry, we can handle this." Said Leo with a clenched fist.

Mikey ran over with a pot in his head while screaming.

"Get back here!" Yelled Raph while still chasing Mikey.

Leo sighed while Splinter shakes his head.

Meanwhile inside the building April was furiously pounding on the door.

"Hey, you can't keep us in here like this!" Said April through a door with unknown technology.

"We know our rights!" Yelled April.

"I don't think they care about that, April." Said Kyle as he was sitting on a bench.

She then turns around and looks at Kyle.

"We can't just sit here." Said April.

"We've gotta do something." Said April.

"Like what?" Asked Kyle as he couldn't reveal his magic in front of April without answering a lot of complicated questions.

April then smirked.

A thudding noise was then heard outside the door.

"Oh, my stomach!" Yelled April.

A 'Kraang' was looking through the window.

"The pain is unbearable!" Yelled April as she was lying on the floor.

The 'Kraang' opened door to check.

Kyle was hiding by the side waiting for the opportunity.

Kyle tried to attack him but he turned around before he could.

April jumped on him hoping to fall but he didn't move an inch.

The 'Kraang' simply ignored her and put her down and walked down.

He closed the door.

"Well, I guess we can just sit here." Said April.

Kyle then sighed.

Snake was outside with at least dozens of 'Kraang' with guns in their hand.

Snake sighed and filled up his laser gun.

"They'll be here any minute." Said Snake.

One of the 'Kraang' looked the other.

"Kraang, are those who are coming to this place coming to this place?" Asked Kraang 1

"I lack that knowledge, Kraang." Said Kraang 2.

"I will inquire of Kraang about that knowledge." Said Kraang 2.

Snake was getting annoyed on how they talk.

Kraang 2 looked up.

"Do you have the knowledge if those coming to this place are near this place, Kraang?" Asked Kraang 2.

"They're turtles!" Yelled Snake as he snapped.

"Call them turtles!

" ''Are the turtles here''?" Asked Snake properly.

One of the Kraang on top pointed.

"There are lights of a vehicle which contain that which you wish us to call the turtles coming to this place which you wish us to call here." Said Kraang 3.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Snake as he was annoyed.

Snake turned around and saw the van approaching.

Everyone fired on the van.

The van did not stop and crashed to the door.

Luckily Snake and the other Kraang dodged out the way.

Snake fell to a garden and looked up to see the Mutagen from the van coming down.

It spilled all over his body and he screamed.

Vines came out his body as he continued to scream.

The Kraang were look over the van but saw no one was driving.

"The ones coming to this place are not in the vehicle bringing them to this place." Said Kraang 1.

"Then in what place are the ones called the turtles?" Asked Kraang 2.

While no one was looking the turtles started scaling on the wall.

Mikey turned around to see the crash.

"Wow, lucky thing that van showed up to distract them." Said Mikey.

Donnie sighed and smacked his own head but forgot about the spikes from his claw invention.

"Ow!" Yelled Donnie in pain.

"That was the plan, Mikey." Said Leo.

Mikey looked up.

"We knew snake was hiding in the alley, so Raph and I made him think we would be in the van." Said Leo as he explained.

"But we weren't in the van." Said Mikey as he was confused.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Just keep climbing." Said Leo as he kept climbing up.

"Can do." Said Mikey.

They soon made inside the building and knocked down a couple of the Kraang below them.

They soon began walking.

Donnie looked up at the ceiling.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this." Said Donnie.

"They're using a metal alloy that I don't even recognize." Said Donnie in fascination.

"Gosh, A metal alloy even you don't know about!" Yelled Raph in sarcasm.

"It boggles the mind." Said Raph.

"Dude, you wanna talk metallurgy with me?" Asked Donnie.

"Bring it." Said Donnie threatening.

"I don't, and-" Said Raph but was cut off by Leo.

"Guys!" Yelled Leo as he brought their attention back.

"What part of being in an enemy lair do you not understand?" Asked Leo.

They continued walking and saw a bunch of robots with aliens like the one Mikey saw.

"Whoa, alien robots." Said Donnie in shock.

"Alien robots huh, where have I heard that before?" Asked Mikey as he was pretending to think.

"Oh, yeah!, I've been saying it for hours!" Yelled Mikey while accidently alerting the Kraang.

The Kraang began firing on them.

The turtles drew out their weapons and started fighting.

They were soon able to take them all down.

Soon a Kraang came out of the robot and squealed at them.

The turtles were shocked but Mikey knocked it out.

Mikey then picked it up.

"See?" Asked Mikey as he waved in front of them.

"See? It's a brain thing!" Yelled Mikey.

"I told you!, I told you!" Yelled Mikey as he put the Kraang down.

"But did any of you believe me?" Asked Mikey.

"No!" Yelled Mikey.

"'Cause you all think I'm just some kind of bonehead!" Yelled Mikey in anger.

The Kraang woke up and bit Mikey's hand.

He tried to shake it off until he threw at some kind of button.

An alarm was heard.

Mikey looked at the Kranng crawling away.

"Mikey!" Yelled the other three.

"Okay, but I was still right about the brain thing, you gotta give me that." Said Mikey.

The turtles were looking for any others that would come along.

"Let's move." Said Leo.

"Move where?" Asked Raph.

Donnie looked at the ceiling again.

"I think those are power conduits." Said Donnie.

"Oh! That's really interesting!" Yelled Raph in sarcasm.

"Thanks for sharing, Donnie." Said Raph in anger.

"Meathead, the conduits are all converging that way, which means that whatever is going on in that direction is important!" Yelled Donnie as he pointed to the left.

He began walking.

Leo moved his sword to the celling like It was an obvious thing before joining Donnie.

Mikey moved across from Raph.

"You got spanked." Said Mikey as he pointed and laughed at Raph as he moved.

Raph grabbed Mikey's pointing finger very tight.

"Ow! Ow! Mercy!" Yelled Mikey.

Raph lets go and follows the others.

"Not cool." Said Mikey.

They ran until they found a cell with Kyle and April in it.

"We found 'em!" Yelled Donnie.

He looks at a advanced lock.

He looked up and saw the other Kraang shooting.

Leo drew out his swords.

"We'll hold them off, you pick the lock." Said Leo.

He ran up and slashed the two Kraang.

"Don't worry, I'll have you out of there in a second." Said Donnie through the window.

"Okay, giant lizard-thing." Said April as she was uneasy.

"A turtle, actually." Said Donnie.

"I'm Donatello." Said Donnie.

"April." Said April with a smile.

"Kyle." Said Kyle with a smirk.

Donnie was smashed into the glass by Leo.

"The lock, Donnie!" Yelled Leo.

"Yeah oh, right, yeah!" Yelled Donnie.

He knelt down to de-power the lock after pulling it's face off.

Donnie was messing with the wires.

"Not to rush you, but hurry up!" Yelled April.

"Hey, you think it's easy trying to pick a lock with these hands?!" Asked/Yelled Donnie as he waved his hands to prove a point.

"Uh, sorry." Said April.

Donnie went back to picking the lock.

Raph just kicked a Kraang while looking at Donnie still working.

"Oh, for the love of- get out of my way!" Yelled Raph.

He pushed Donnie away and started stabbing on the lock.

Kyle and April heard a noise and saw another door on the other side is opened.

Three other Kraang came in.

The door on the other side was finally unlocked.

But they saw April and Kyle taken away.

"No!" Yelled April.

The Kraang started blasting the turtles while April was screaming.

The turtles chased after them.

They soon went outside.

"Get the door!" Yelled Leo.

Raph tried to close it but a Kraang got caught in the middle of the door.

Raph captured the arm of that Kraang and took it off it's body.

He shut the door and used it's arm as blockage.

Many failed attempts at opening the door from the other side.

"That'll hold 'em." Said Raph.

He looked back and saw the turtles looking at him with widened eyes.

"What?" Asked Raph in confusion.

"You are seriously twisted." Said Leo.

"Thanks." Said Raph with a smile.

"No!" Yelled April.

They looked up and saw April and Kyle being dragged to a helicopter.

"Let us go!" Yelled April.

They were trying to struggle against the Kraang.

"Let's get 'em!" Yelled Leo.

They ran but soon stopped as vines blocked their path.

They saw some giant plant mutant with it's heart showing and big yellow eyes right in front of them.

"Uh-oh." Said Mikey.

The plant mutant screeched at them.

"You did this to me!, now you're going to pay!" Yelled the plant.

"It's Snake!" Yelled Leo as he remembered Snake was hit by Mutagen after the van crashed.

"He mutated into a Giant weed!" Yelled Leo.

Snake screeched at them again.

"That's weird." Said Mikey as he looked at Raph.

"You'd think he'd get mutated into a snake." Said Mikey.

"Yeah, you would, if you were an idiot." Said Raph.

"But his name is Snake." Said Mikey as he argued.

"So?" Asked Raph in confusion.

"You don't understand science." Said Mikey.

"I'll crush you turtles!" Yelled Snake.

"Uh, would it help if we said it was an accident?" Asked Donnie.

Snake revealed some kind of jaws in his vines.

"So, heh, I'll put you down for a no?" Asked Donnie.

He moved his arm vine but Leo and Donnie were able to dodge while Raph and Mikey got hit.

Leo slashed the vine and purple ooze came out.

"Eww!, Eww!" Yelled Mikey In digust.

"Don't let it touch me!, don't let it touch me!" Yelled Mikey as he crawled back to avoid getting touch by the purple ooze.

It eventually hit his leg.

"Aah! It touched me!" Yelled Mikey.

The vine grew back.

Snake smirked at this.

"It grew back?" Asked Donnie.

"No fair!" Yelled Donnie as he wined.

They looked up and saw the Helicopter was starting.

"Donnie, Go!" Yelled Leo.

Donnie narrowed his eyes and ran as Leo gave him a boost.

He soon ran after the helicopter.

The other three kept slashing at Snake's vines but they keep growing back.

Raph tried to slash him with those claws and slash him at the legs but the purple ooze was stuck on it when he came out.

"And yuck." Said Raph in disgust.

Raph grabbed Snake's vines and pulled him and jumped on his head and ran off to join the others.

Snake grew a vine from his plants and captured Raph.

He threw Raph to the others and were able to catch him.

"Snakeweed is really powerful!" Yelled Mikey.

Raph and Leo looked at him.

"Snakeweed?" Asked Raph.

"Yeah, his name was Snake, and now he's a weed, so-" Said Mikey but was cut off by Raph.

"We get it!" Yelled Raph.

Leo walked up.

"We just have to hold it off until Donnie gets back." Said Leo.

The Kraang were finally able to open the door and went outside.

"While not getting shot by alien robots." Said Leo.

"With brains!" Mikey pointed out.

"Let it go, man." Said Raph.

Donnie saw the Helicopter was lifting off.

He then used his stick to make a high jump and grabbed onto the legs of the helicopter.

Leo and Mikey were handling the Kraang while dealt with Snakeweed.

Snakeweed was attacking everyone including the Kraang.

"What's the plan again, chief?" Asked Raph.

"I'm working on it." Said Leo.

He was grabbed by the leg from Snakeweed's vines.

He looked at the wires next to him.

"The power conduits." Said Leo.

"Are we really gonna start talking about that again?" Asked Raph in annoyance.

"Perfect." Said Leo as he saw the conduits were plugged into a generator.

"Raph, Mikey!" Yelled Leo to the two of them.

He placed one of swords in his mouth and made signals in his hands.

They both nodded.

Raph and Mikey were able to distract Snakeweed enough for Leo to cut himself free.

One of the Kraang came out from the door of the Helicopter.

"Oh, good, for a second there, I thought this was gonna be too easy!" Yelled Donnie.

The Kraang started blasting at Donnie.

He was able to dodge and go to the other side.

He was able to use his shuriken to hit the Kraang's head.

He pulled the Kraang off the helicopter.

The Kraang falling started blasting the helicopter and made it tip.

Kyle and April fell out from it's side where Donnie is.

" _M_ _orabor Noster Ruina_." Said Kyle in a whisper like voice.

They were slowed down as Donnie went down and grabbed them.

"You okay?" Asked Donnie to both of them.

They both nodded.

Snakeweed continued to attack them.

Raph and Mikey turned around made fun of the Kraang.

They began blasting them as they hit Snakeweed and the generator.

Leo was on top of the generator.

"What are they doing?" Asked Donnie.

"They're leading him straight toward that power generator!" Yelled Donnie.

Leo took out two shurikens.

"That's incredibly stupid!" Yelled Donnie.

Donnie looked away to calculate.

"Or brilliant." Said Donnie as he begins to smile.

"Or-or both!" Yelled Donnie in excitement.

Leo threw the shurikens into Snakeweed's back.

He turned around to see Leo.

"Hey, come and get me, Stinkweed!" Yelled Leo.

He then made fun of him with his face.

Snakeweed tried to hit Leo but missed.

Leo then made fun of the Kraang.

They started blasting again.

The generator started going on the fritz and started shocking Snakeweed.

It exploded with him in it.

Everyone soon began to run as chunks of Snakeweed were falling all over.

The Kraang looked over to Snakeweed's body.

"Kraang, the ones in this place are not in this place where they were." Said Kraang 1.

"The ones are called turtles, Kraang." Said Kraang 2.

"They are dangerous to what we are doing in this place and other places." Said Kraang 2.

"Yes, I am knowledge of that." Said Kraang 1.

"The turtles must be eliminated from all places." Said Kraang 1.

The Kraang inside the robot then smirked with it's eyes opened.

The Heart in Snakeweed's body begins to be active again.

Everyone soon went to April's apartment.

Donnie went over to April.

"Are you gonna be all right?" Asked Donnie.

"I guess, but I'll be more happy when those aliens are gone for good." Said April.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling their the reason my dad disappeared." Said April.

"Won't the police help?" Asked Leo.

April chuckled a bit.

"Funny thing." Said April.

"When you tell them your dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously." Said April.

"I hear that." Said Mikey as he remembers of hours trying to convince his brothers.

"April, I promise you we will not rest until we find him." Said Kyle.

"We won't?" Asked Raph.

Leo jabbed him with his elbow.

"No, we won't." Said Leo as he agreed with Kyle.

"Thank you, but it's not your fight." Said April.

Kyle held April's hand.

"Yes, it is." Said Kyle.

April smiled at Kyle while Kyle blushed.

They all soon disappeared while Kyle and April shared a smile with each other and waved.

Kyle went along with the turtles.

April closed her window and went inside her apartment.

They went to the sewers.

Leo was kneeling in front of Splinter.

"I am impressed, Leonardo." Said Splinter.

"You proved to be an effective leader under the most difficult of circumstances." Said Splinter.

He turned around.

"Thank you, sensei." Said Leo with a smile.

"And I think I figured out why you made me leader." Said Leo.

"Oh?" Asked Splinter with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Asked Splinter.

"Because you sensed inside me a true warrior's spirit that could forge us all into the heroes we are destined to become." Replied Leo.

"No." Said Splinter.

"No?" Asked Leo.

"Then why did you make me leader?" Asked Leonardo.

Splinter turned around.

"Because you asked." Said Splinter.

"That's it?" Asked Leo as he rose.

"But you seemed so certain you were right." Said Leo.

"As a leader, you will learn that there is no right and wrong, only choices." Said Splinter.

"So you could have chosen any of us?" Asked Leo.

"Yes." Replied Splinter.

Leo widened his eyes.

"Even Mikey?" Asked Leo.

Splinter chuckled a bit.

"No, that would have been wrong." Replied Splinter as he puts his paw over Leo's shoulder.

"Everybody! Come here!" Yelled Mikey as he made Leo and Splinter clinch.

"We made the news!" Yelled Mikey.

They saw an African American news reporter was on TV.

"A report of get this ninjas in New York." Said the reporter.

"Don't believe me?" Asked the reporter.

"After residents reported a disturbance, the police recovered this." Said the reporter.

An image of the shuriken Leo threw at Snakeweed was shown.

Mikey and Donnie looked at each other and smiled.

"For Channel 6 news, this is Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe saying, ''Hi-ya''!" Said Carlos as he made a visual aid of air slash.

"This is awesome!" Yelled Mikey.

"We're gonna be famous!" Yelled Mikey in excitement.

"Yeah, unless sees your face, that's not gonna happen." Said Kyle.

"You must be more careful." Said Splinter.

"The ninja's most powerful weapon is the shadows." Said Splinter.

"Being brought out into the light is a dangerous thing." Said Splinter.

"Would you relax no one ever believes this stuff, they'll think it's all hoax." Said Kyle.

"Kyle's right Sensei, besides it's one little news story." Said Raph.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Asked Raph.

Meanwhile in a building in Japan where it is dark, a man was with burned half face was watching TV in the dark while sitting on a chair like throne.

He was watching the news until he saw the shuriken and looked closely at the symbol.

"So my old enemy is in New York, and training his own army." Said the man.

"At last, I can finish what I started so long ago." Said the man.

He looked at a ninja with black clothing and red bug eyes.

"Prepare my jet." Said the man.

The ninja walked away.

The man stood up and put a metal helmet on his head which blocks his face with a mouth plate.

"I'm going to visit an old friend." Said the man.


	29. Turtle Temper

**Merry Christmas!**

The turtles and Kyle were stand on top of a building that was near a laboratory.

Donnie was looking through a telescope.

"Anything?" Asked Leo.

"Nothing yet." Replied Donnie.

Mikey was poking Raph's head but he kept smacking it away.

He soon grabbed Mikey's finger and twisted it.

Mikey screamed in pain.

"Guys, when ninjas are on surveillance, they are supposed to be silent." Said Leo as he turned around.

"Sorry, Leo, I'll scream quieter." Said Mikey.

Mikey poked Raph's head again.

Raph got angry and grabbed Mikey and threw him which knocked out a satellite and held him tight with Mikey's head between his arms.

"Say it." Said Raph.

"Raph, be quiet, you idiot!" Yelled Kyle in anger.

"Not till Mikey says it." Said Raph.

Mikey was beginning to choke.

"Raphael is all-wise and powerful." Said Mikey.

Raph briefly lets him go before holding his head between his hands.

"And?" Asked Raph.

"And he's better than me in every possible way." Replied Mikey.

Raph leys him go again before holding to the ground.

"And?" Asked Raph.

"And I'm a lowly worm beneath his feet, who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him, because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod." Replied Mikey.

Raph licks his finger and held it towards Mikey.

"And?" Asked Raph.

"And in the history of the universe there's never been-" Said Mikey but was cut off.

"Enough, you idiots!" Yelled Kyle in annoyance.

Raph got up and sighed.

"We're wasting our time." Said Raph.

"The Kraang aren't gonna show up." Said Raph.

"Have a little patience, will you?" Asked Leo.

"Trust me, guys." Said Kyle with a smirk.

"They're gonna break into that lab tonight." Said Kyle.

"I have reliable intel." Said Kyle.

"Intel?" Asked Raph with a smirk of his own.

"You mean April told you." Said Raph as he pointed to Kyle.

"You mean your girlfriend?" Asked Mikey as he came over.

Kyle got angry at their insults.

"She's not my girlfriend, Mikey." Said Kyle in anger.

 _Not yet anyway._ Thought Kyle.

"She's a girl who's a friend, who got kidnapped by the same aliens who are gonna break into that lab." Said Kyle.

"And we're gonna stop 'em." Said Kyle.

"Or we'll sit out on a cold roof all night for no reason." Said Raph.

A door was opened.

"What the heck's going on up here?" Asked a man.

Everyone looked up to see an overweight man with little hair outside.

"What the heck's going on up here?" Asked the man.

The turtles stared at the man.

"What, are you playing dress up?" Asked the man.

"No, sir, we were just-" Said Leo as he was cut off when the man saw a satellite dish broken.

"Which one of you slimy green ham shanks busted my satellite dish?" Asked the man in anger.

"Ham shanks?" Asked Raph in anger.

Donnie rubbed his head.

"I don't even know what that means." Said Donnie in confusion.

"Me neither." Said Raph as he looks at Donnie.

"But I don't like it." Said Raph as he was going for Sais but Leo stopped him.

"Let's go." Said Leo.

They began walking away.

"That's right, you spineless cream puff!" Yelled the man as he wanted them to hear.

"Listen to your mommy." Said the man.

Raph took out his sais.

"Hey!" Yelled Raph in anger.

"Watch it, buddy." Said Raph.

"Oh, no. I didn't know you had salad tongs." Said the man in a fake shock toned voice.

"Salad tongs?" Asked Raph in more anger.

Raph ran towards the man but was held back by Leo.

The Kraang arrived when they heard the arguing.

"I'm not gonna take this from some greasy, pit-stained slob with a comb-over!" Yelled Raph.

The Kraang were loading Mutagen when they looked up towards the building where the arguing was.

"You calling me ugly?" Asked the man.

"Seen a mirror lately, circus freak?" Asked the man.

"You want a piece of me?" Asked the man.

It took everyone to hold Raph back.

"When I'm done, a piece of you is all that's gonna be left!" Yelled Raph with fire in his eyes.

A laser just when past Raph which knocked Raph back.

They turned around and saw The Kraang next to them.

"Kraangdroids!" Yelled Leo.

"Holy Toledo!" Yelled the man as he went back.

"Way to blow our position, Raph." Said Kyle.

The turtles took out their weapons.

The Kraang started shooting.

"Scram!" Yelled Leo and everyone scattered.

The man ran off the door of the building.

He saw the turtles dodging the laser blasts.

"Holy cow." Said the man in amazement.

"They're some kinda Kung Fu Frogs." Said man as he took out his phone and started recording.

Raph was able to throw a Kraangdroid into the ground.

Leo kicked another away.

Mikey used his nunchucks to push another one away.

Donnie knocked one back with his Bo Staff and pushed it to the other two.

Kyle was able to kick the Kraangdroid in the stomach and drove it right to the others.

The Kraang ran away.

"Keep going, Kung Fu Frogs." Said the man as he drawed their attention.

"This is pure gold." Said the man as he waved his phone.

"We're not frogs, you idiot!" Yelled Raph in anger.

"Yeah, and it's not Kung Fu." Said Donnie.

"It's an ancient Japanese battle art." Said Donnie.

"Guys, he got us on video." Said Leo in a worried voice.

Raph got more ticked off.

"Not for long, he doesn't." Said Raph.

Raph ran for the door but the man slammed it right in his face.

Raph fell to the floor.

"I'm gonna make a fortune off of this!" Yelled the man excitedly.

They later heard sirens.

"Fire truck's en route, thirty seconds." Said Kyle.

"Let's move." Said Leo.

"Wait!, We have to find that guy and break his phone, and his face!" Yelled Raph only to find out everyone was already gone.

He looked back at the door and the group before growling and followed the others.

They went back to the Lair and told Splinter what happened and he was not pleased.

Splinter was pacing while the five kneeled at him.

"Not only did Raphael alert the Kraang, but you got caught On video." Said Splinter as he glared at Raph.

Raph looked up.

"Sensei, he was the angriest, nastiest guy you ever met." Said Raph.

Mikey went near him while sitting.

"Except for you." Said Mikey.

Raph punched Mikey and he went back to where he was sitting.

"You should have heard the insults this guy was throwing at us." Said Raph.

"They were so Insulting!" Yelled Raph as he couldn't find the right words for the insults.

"Oh, I did not realize he said mean things." Said Splinter in sarcasm.

"Of course, you had no choice but to jeopardize your mission." Said Splinter in anger as he lowered his head to Raph.

"Burn." Said Mikey with a smile.

Raph growled at him.

"You are ninjas, you work in the shadows, in secret." Said Splinter as he began to pace.

"This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence in high-definition." Said Splinter.

"Look, we know where this guy lives." Said Raph.

"All we need to do is find him and shake him until the tape pops out." Said Raph as he made a visual aid on shaking.

"You do realize no one uses tapes anymore since DVDS came out?" Asked Kyle.

"Kyle's right, Video phones use flash memory-" Said Donnie but cuts himself off when Raph was growling at him.

"Anger is self-destructive." Said Splinter.

Raph looked down.

"I always thought it was others-destructive." Muttered Raph.

Unfortunately Splinter heard that.

"Raphael!" Yelled Splinter.

Raph flinched at his tone.

"Stand up." Said Splinter.

Raph did.

"Somebody's in trouble." Said Mikey with glee.

They later went to the dojo.

Raph and Kyle were in fighting positon.

" _Hajime_!" Yelled Splinter in Japanese.

Raph charged first and tried to punch Kyle but Kyle was able to block both his fists and threw him.

The turtles were amazed at Kyle's strength even Splinter was.

While Kyle couldn't transform into a Gargoyle while their watching he can use certin things like strength and agility.

A while ago after saving Kyle, Splinter decided to train him under Ninjitsu so he can fight to prevent getting captured again.

" _Ya me_!" Yelled Splinter.

"Again, except this time, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo, insult Raphael." Said Splinter with his eyes closed.

Donnie got a little scared.

"Wait, insult him?" Asked Donnie.

"Yes." Replied Splinter with his eyes opened.

"And he can't fight back?" Asked Donnie as Raph raised his eyebrows.

"No." Said Splinter as he shook his head with his eyes closed.

Donnie chuckled a bit and looked at Leo.

"I'm feeling good about this plan." Said Donnie in relief.

" _Hajime_!" Yelled Splinter.

This time Kyle charged first.

"You move like a bloated buffalo." Said Mikey first.

"I do not!" Yelled Raph as he forgot the match and Kyle tripped him.

"And you're always whining." Said Leo with a roll of his eyes.

" ''Poor me, nobody understands me''." Said Leo as he mocked Raph's whining with his voice.

"Well, you don't understa-" Said Raph but got thrown by Kyle and fell on his back.

Raph growled.

"And-" Said Donnie as he was trying to think of one.

He then thought of one.

"You don't keep your back straight when doing _Omote Kote Gyaku_." Said Donnie.

Raph glared at Donnie as he got kicked in the leg.

"And you're ugly!" Yelled Donnie as he added.

Kyle punched Raph in the back of his head.

"And gassy." Said Mikey.

Kyle kneed him in the groin.

"Bull's-eye!" Yelled Donnie.

Everyone began to laugh.

"Stop it!" Yelled Raph in annoyance.

"Oh, you talk so tough, but inside, you're just a scared little baby who's trying to prove he's better then everyone." Said Kyle as he started missed Raph's punch and kicked him in the back.

"Who needs his bottle?" Asked Donnie.

"And his diaper changed?" Asked Mikey.

"What's the matter, Raph?" Asked Leo.

"Gonna cry?" Asked Kyle as he missed Raph's kicks and punches.

"I am not gonna cry!" Yelled Raph as he ran towards Kyle.

Kyle rolled onto his back and kicked Raph right into his stomach and he fell to his back defeated, again.

"Not gonna lie, felt pretty good." Said Kyle with a smirk.

Mikey sighed.

"I wish this moment could last forever." Said Mikey with a smile on his face.

"You know what?" Asked Raph as he stood up and threw his Sais to the ground.

"Forget this, this is stupid." Said Raph.

Mikey groaned.

"It didn't." Said Mikey.

Everyone saw the bruises on Raph's body but Kyle did not, which makes everyone wonder just how strong he is.

Raph glared at Kyle.

Kyle merely smirked.

"Anytime you want a rematch, just let me know." Said Kyle.

Raph went to Splinter.

" _Ninniku Seishinis_ the ability to endure insults with patience and humility." Said Splinter.

"You cannot be a true ninja until you master it." Said Splinter.

"Understood?" Asked Splinter.

" _Hai_ , Sensei." Replied Raph.

"You must get that video back." Said Splinter.

"Using reason, not force." Said Splinter.

Raph looked away.

Just above the sewers the man got out of his apartment while talking to someone on his phone.

"That's right." Said the man.

"I swear on my mother's grave that these guys are frogs and they know Kung Fu." Said the man.

"You can't tell me that's not worth something." Said the man.

The turtles and Kyle surrounded him.

"I'll call you back." Said the man.

He later held his phone.

"Lay one finger on me, frog, and I'm calling the cops." Said the man as he put his finger on his phone to prove it while backing away.

"We're not gonna hurt you." Said Raph through his teeth.

"Then what do you want, freak?" Asked the man.

Everyone looked at Raph to see how he reacted.

"We got off on the wrong foot last night." Said Raph.

"Some things were said, and well, we would just like that video back." Said Raph.

Raph smiled while looked suspiciously at him.

Leo elbowed him.

"Please?" Asked Raph.

"What are you gonna give me for it?" Asked the man smirked.

"Give you for it?" Asked Raph.

"Well, I figure I've got you over a barrel, so you've got to make it worth my while." Said the man.

Raph smiled a bit.

"I'll make it worth your while." Said Raph.

He got really angry fast.

"I won't take your hand and smash it against the-" Said Raph in anger but was cut off when Leo touched his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, thank you, Raphael. I will take over." Said Leo.

Raph crossed his arms as he was steaming.

"So what are you looking for?" Asked Leo.

"A cool mil ought to cover it." Replied the man.

"A cool mil of what?" Asked Leo.

"A million dollars." Replied the man.

"We don't have a million dollars." Said Leo as he looked at the man like he was crazy.

"We do have some Canadian quarters that fell through the grate." Said Mikey with a smile.

The man showed the video to them.

"I can make serious money off this thing." Said the man.

"And if you don't want to pay, I'll hold on to it until someone else does." Said the man.

"That's it!" Yelled Raph as he grabbed the man and threw him on the ground.

Kyle held his head.

"Hand over the video or, so help me, I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey!" Yelled Raph.

Lights began to shine on them.

"Guys!, The Kraang!" Yelled Leo.

Their van began to drive.

"Raph!" Yelled Leo.

Raph turned his head to see the van.

"Look out!" Yelled Leo as he pushed them out of the way.

Raph and Leo turned their heads to see a truck coming.

"Let's not let this one get away." Said Leo.

Raph saw a trashcan and threw at the window of the truck.

It hit a garage door.

"Well, that was easy." Said Raph as he crossed his arms with a smile on his face.

The Kraang came out and started blasting.

"Okay." Said Raph in a awkward tone.

They dodged out of the way.

They each started to take out The Kraang one by one.

The man was scared of the fight and tried to ran away.

He barley missed one of the laser guns that was shooting.

The Man got hit by one of the Kraang and went to the van with his phone on the very back.

Raph saw the man on the van.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Yelled Raph as he walked towards the van.

Leo saw Raph was leaving while barely holding his own of the saw at the Kraang's guns.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Asked Leo.

"Get back here!" Yelled Leo as he pushed one of the Kraang away.

Leo got kicked by one of the Kraang from the back and was getting stomped.

"Raph!" Yelled Leo as he held out his hand while shielding himself from getting stomped.

The man tried to get out of the van but saw Raph was coming.

"We've got unfinished business!" Yelled Raph.

The man backed away to the wall of the van in the back.

"You give me that phone right now!" Yelled Raph.

They turned around to see three Kraang were behind them.

The van started to drive away.

"Raph's in the van!" Yelled Leo.

They all started to run after it.

Raph was barely holding his own against The Kraang.

He eventually beats them all.

"Let's get out of here!" Yelled Raph as he held out his hand.

"Forget it!" Yelled the man as he snapped.

"You lizards don't want to buy my video, maybe these guys will." Said the man as he gestured the Kraang.

"Raph!" Yelled Donnie.

Raph turned around to see the others were trying to catch up.

"Get out of there!" Yelled Donnie as held his Bo Staff for Raph to catch.

Raph turned around to grand the man's arm and pulled.

"Listen, you idiot!" Yelled Raph.

"Frogs are not lizards and we're not frogs." Said Raph.

One of the Kraang grabbed Raph by the neck and threw him off the truck.

He soon hit the other turtles.

"So long, froggy." Said the man as he waved his arm with a smile on his face.

He started laughing as he looked back to the Kraang.

"Uh, thanks for the help, guys." Said the man.

"Have I got a deal for you." Said the man as he held up his phone.

The Three Kraang looked at him.

"So are you all triplets or what?" Asked the man in confusion.

Everyone soon got up and glared at Raph.

"Nice going, Raph." Said Kyle.

He got up and glared at everyone.

"What did I do?" Asked Raph.

"What did you do?" Asked Leo in shock as he thought Raph couldn't possibly be that stupid.

"You left the four of us in the middle of the fight to yell at somebody." Said Leo.

"We could have stopped them, but thanks to your temper, the guy with the tape-" Said Leo but was cut off.

"Are you seriously that slow on technology or did you forget that nobody uses tapes anymore?" Asked Kyle.

"Again, technically, it's a flash-" Said Donnie but was cut off.

"Not now." Said Leo.

Donnie pouted and looked down to see fuel on the ground.

"Is in the hands of the Kraang." Said Leo.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Asked Leo.

Donnie saw a trail of the fuel.

"Look, the truck's leaking!" Yelled Donnie.

Everyone then looked at the trail.

"All right, we can follow the trail to their hideout." Said Leo as they finally have an edge.

"And then we'll bash some bots!" Yelled Raph in excitement as he pounded his fists.

The others glared at him.

"What?" Asked Raph in confusion.

"We are going to bash some bots." Said Leo as he looked back at the others.

"You are going home." Said Leo with his arms closed.

"What, are you kidding?" Asked Raph in anger.

"Come on, guys, are we gonna let Leo power-trip like this?" Asked Raph.

"I think Leo's right." Said Donnie.

"You gotta control your temper, until then, we just can't trust you." Said Kyle.

"How would you know, your just a new person." Said Raph in anger.

"Maybe so, but at least I don't act like a savage beast." Said Kyle.

Leo was actually shocked to hear anyone talk back to Raph like that as he and the others were scared of him.

They soon walked away.

"Sorry, Raph." Said Mikey.

Soon Raph was all alone.

He threw his Sais to the ground.

Soon Raph was back in the Kitchen with Spike on the table chewing his leaf.

"Who does Kyle think he is?" Asked Raph while pacing around the kitchen.

"So what if I got a temper?" Asked Raph.

"I'm still the best fighter we've got." Said Raph.

"In fact, if anything, my anger makes me a better fighter." Said Raph.

"You understand me, don't you, Spike?" Asked Raph as he looked at his pet.

"Chew on your leaf if you understand me." Said Raph as he leaned on the table.

Spike did.

"Yeah, thought so." Said Raph with a smile.

"I understand you too." Said Splinter.

Raph yelped and looked up to see Splinter in the kitchen.

"Seriously, you gotta knock or something." Said Raph in annoyance.

"Raphael, let me tell you a story." Said Splinter.

"Sensei, I'm not in the mood for a story." Said Raph.

Splinter looked at Spike.

"Spike, chew on your leaf if you are in the mood for a story." Said Splinter.

Spike did, much Raph's surprise.

"Very well." Said Splinter as he cleared his throat.

"When I was a young man, I fell in love with a woman." Said Splinter as he began.

Raph looked at his wrist and pretended it was a watch.

"Oh, hey, is it that late?" Asked Raph as he tried to leave.

"Sit." Said Splinter.

Raph did and sighed.

"Her name was Tang Shen, and I was not the only one who loved her, there was another man competing for her attention Oroku Saki." Said Splinter as he explained.

"Shredder." Said Raph as he remembered that name.

"One day, he insulted me in front of her, he called me many things, I felt I could not let those insults go unanswered, I lost my temper and over time, our rivalry festered into hatred until Shredder sought to finish me and I lost my beloved Tang Shen." Said Splinter as he told his story.

Splinter looked away and closed his eyes.

"But-but it wasn't your fault." Said Raph.

"Shredder insulted you." Said Raph.

"You had no choice." Said Raph.

Splinter opened his eyes and turned to glare at Raph.

"No choice?" Asked Splinter.

He turned around to face Raph.

"I could have chosen to ignore him, I could have chosen to let his words wash over me 'Like a river over stone'." Said Splinter as he made a visual aid.

"But I let him anger me." Said Splinter.

"It was I who made his words into weapons." Said Splinter.

He walked over to Raph.

"That's the choice I made." Said Splinter.

He put his paw on Raph's shoulder.

"What choice will you make?" Asked Splinter.

He lets go and walks away.

Raph did some thinking.

Meanwhile the other three turtles and Kyle located the leaks to an abandoned warehouse.

"We're here." Said Donnie.

Mikey looked nervous.

"Are we really gonna do this without Raph?" Asked Mikey.

"We can handle it." Said Kyle.

"I don't know. It just feels like something's missing." Said Mikey.

Leo wacked him on the head the way Raph did.

Mikey let out a scream before looking at Leo.

"Thanks." Said Mikey with a smile.

"Happy to help." Said Leo.

"Let's go." Said Leo.

They soon ran inside the building and eventually.

"Spiders." Said Mikey in fear.

Donnie soon wacked him in the head.

"You don't have to keep doing that." Said Mikey In anger.

"There was a spider on you." Said Donnie with an innocent smile.

"Well, there's a spider on you too." Said Mikey with a mischievous smile.

"No, there isn't." Said Donnie as he looked around himself in fear.

"Come here, you punk!" Yelled Mikey as he jumped onto Donnie and wacked his head.

Kyle went up to them.

"Knock it off!" Yelled Kyle.

They stopped and went to catch up with Leo but not before Mikey threateningly held his hand up while Donnie sighed.

Soon they found somewhere in the building where the Kraang and the man was tied to a chair with chains and a giant glass vat Mutagen.

"The image that is the image on the phone is pleasing to the eye of Kraang." Said Kraang.

"This is true." Said the other Kraang.

"Kraang is looking what is known in earth terms as "handsome" in this phone." Said Kraang.

"Well, you guys drive a hard bargain." Said the man.

"Tell you what, I'll drop it down to $500,000." Said the man.

"And you can keep the phone." Said the man.

The Kraang turned away.

" 'kay, $400,000." Said the man.

"This is our fight with the creatures called the turtles." Said Kraang.

"The usefulness of this will be proven usefully with the more watching of this." Said Kraang.

"Also this is being a good image of Kraang." Said Kraang in a suit as the video shows him blasting.

"We should be showing the image of Kraang to Kraang." Said Kraang.

The man was wheeled away by the turtles.

"We're gonna get you out of here." Said Leo in a whisper voice.

"What about my phone?" Asked the man loudly.

The turtles and Kyle shushed him.

"Don't shush me." Said the man.

"I ain't leaving here without my phone." Said the man.

The Kraang turned around to the turtles and Kyle.

"Stop the one that needs to be stopped." Said the Kraang in a suit while the other ran towards them.

"Stop!" Yelled Kraang in a suit.

"Remind me why we have to rescue this guy?" Asked Kyle.

The Kraang started blasting.

Soon the Kraang were getting knocked out one by one.

The man saw his phone and wheeled away to get it.

Leo accidently moved it to where the glasses of mutagen was.

The man wheeled away again.

One of the blaster hits the chair and it lands on the ground with the man lying on his back.

He grabbed the phone while there was a spider on it.

"Got it!" Yelled the man.

One of the blaster hit the glass and Mutagen came out and poured on the man.

He screamed out loud that the fight had to be stopped.

"Kraang, go look at the place where the thing that makes the noise is, and tell us what thing makes that noise in that place." Said the Kraang.

Kraang nodded and walked into the dark.

Something knocked the Kraang back as it laid flat to ground.

The Kraang left the droid and crawled away while squealing.

Something roared in the darkness.

"I don't like the sound of that." Said Mikey in fear.

A giant spider like mutant came out from the darkness and showed everyone how big it was.

"I don't like the look of it either." Said Mikey.

"What did you do to me?" Asked the spider as he shared the same voice as the man but only deeper.

"I'm hideous." Said the spider.

"Don't worry." Said Leo.

"The five of us can handle him." Said Leo.

"Okay, this might be a bad time to point this out, but you sent one of the five of us home." Said Kyle.

"And right now, I wish it was me." Said Mikey.

"This is your fault." Said the spider.

"I'm gonna rip your heads off." Said the spider.

"All right, guys, prepare to dish out the mighty wrath of justice." Said Leo.

Everyone groaned at him.

"Seriously, how hard is it to yell, "get him!"?" Asked Kyle.

"Get-Ooh!" Yelled Leo as he was knocked away by one of the Spider's legs on his head.

It knocked him into one of those grates.

Donnie tried to hit him with his Bo but it was blocked.

Mikey tried to attack but the legs wouldn't hit him.

Leo came out from behind to attack but the spider struck first.

Kyle grabbed one of Leo's swords and went behind the spider and slashed him the back.

"Is that all you've got?" Asked Mikey.

The spider spit something at them.

It dissolved into the ground.

"The answer I was looking for was ''yes''." Said Mikey.

The spider tried to bite them but Mikey threw a barrel into his mouth.

He threw another one at him and the spider spit out the barrel.

The spider kept spitting until it made a circle around the turtles and Kyle.

They fell through another floor.

"We're no match for Spider Bytez." Said Mikey.

" "Spider Bytez"?" Asked Leo.

They stood up.

"Well, he's a spider, and he bites, so I thought-" Said Mikey until he was cut off by Leo.

"We get it." Said Leo.

Spider Bytez came down.

They tried to run but Spider Bytez came blocking them.

"This bug is fast." Said Leo.

"Yeah, spiders aren't actually bugs." Said Kyle.

"They-ow!" Yelled Donnie as he was grabbed by one of Spider Bytez's leg.

He then threw him to a crate.

"Playtime's over, frogs." Said Spider Bytez.

He spit another acid at them and they barley dodged them.

He began to walk over to them.

"Wow." Said Raph's voice.

Everyone looked up to see Raph was on top.

"I didn't think this guy could get any uglier." Said Raph.

"Raph!" Yelled Donnie and Mikey while Leo and Kyle smirked.

He jumped down and glared at Spider Bytez.

"Well, I think you've been punished long enough." Said Leo.

"Come and join us." Said Leo.

"Hey, it's the kung fu frog with the salad tongs." Said Spider Bytez as he knows how easy Raph is to be angered.

"Hey, it's the stupid loudmouth who's about to get his butt kicked." Said Raph.

Spider Bytez spat acid at Raph as he managed to dodge.

The others tried to help but Spider Bytez danced around to preform a circle with his spit.

And they fell through another floor.

Donnie looked down and saw the Mutagen right below them.

"Uh, let's not fall through this floor, okay?" Asked Donnie.

"Dance for me, frog." Said Spider Bytez.

Spider Bytez spat so many acid spits that Raph barley dodged them all.

"Watch me turn your friends into frog fries." Said Spider Bytez.

"I'll serve 'em up with your salad tongs." Said Spider Bytez.

He then jumped down to the floor where the others were.

Raph gasped, growled and went after him.

He grabbed his Sais and jumped down after him.

He used his Sai to cut the string that kept Spider Bytez safe.

Spider Bytez fell right on his face.

He got and roared.

"Aw, froggy thinks he can stop me." Said Spider Bytez.

"Ribbit, ribbit." Taunted Spider Bytez.

"What's that, Tadpole?" Asked Spider Bytez.

"Are you too scared to leap off your Lily pad and get the warts knocked off you?" Asked Spider Bytez.

Raph sucked in his breath and remembered on what Splinter said.

 _Like a river over stone._ Thought Raph as he calmed down.

Raph ran towards Spider Bytez and missed all of his attacks and kicked his face.

He then continued to punch him until he was out of reach.

Spider Bytez tried to grab him with his legs and shoot him with his acid spit, but only ending up hurting his own leg.

"That's some kung fu, frog." Said Spider Bytez.

The others jumped down.

"We're not kung fu frogs." Said Raph.

"We're Ninja Turtles." Said Raph proudly.

Soon they managed to defeat Spider Bytez.

Raph smashed his phone.

Spider Bytez gave a yell.

"My phone!" Yelled Spider Bytez.

He looked around to see he was cornered.

"You guys are gonna regret this." Said Spider Bytez.

He soon ran away.

The turtles tried to follow but saw him vanish into the city.

"I know a nice black widow that'd be great for him." Said Donnie with a smirk.

"Good work, Raph." Said Kyle as he came up.

"I just want to say-" Said Kyle but was interrupted by Raph.

"You don't have to apologize." Said Raph.

"I wasn't going to, I was going to thank you for saving us." Said Kyle.

"Oh." Said Raph as he was a little disappointed.

"Good." Said Raph.

Raph smirked.

"So there was something you couldn't beat, huh?" Asked Raph.

"True there may be some creatures that could be better then anyone, but there is one important lesson that many people should learn by now." Said Kyle.

"What's that?" Asked Raph.

Kyle grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the ground.

"Never judge anyone by there size." Said Kyle.

Everoyne laughed at him.


End file.
